Mi Luz en la Oscuridad II: Promesas Olvidadas AU
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Secuela de Mi Luz en la Oscuridad, Ron&Hermione  AU  sin magia. Reto de AutenticaaLocuraa. Quizás trate temas delicados en un futuro... Epílogo: Esperanza
1. Introducción

Hola!

Tras unos meses de dar por finalizada la historia "Mi Luz en la Oscuridad" vuelvo con su segunda parte, "Mi Luz en la Oscuridad" II: Promesas Olvidadas. Al igual que la primera, es un reto de AutenticaaLocuraa, que amablemente ha beteado los capítulos. Vuelvo tras haber escrito un One-shot y haber colaborado en historias de algunas de mis escritoras favoritas por lo que espero que se note la evolución que, me han dicho, he tenido con el paso del tiempo y las historias.

Esta vez no diré las condiciones del reto porque sería desvelaros parte de la historia y eso le quita misterio a todo este asunto, :D … Sigue siendo AU sin magia y la pareja principal sigue siendo Ron y Hermione, aunque también habrá más parejas que tendrán cierto protagonismo.

A diferencia de la primera historia NO será un mini-fic. No sé cuanto durará, ya que no la tengo escrita entera todavía por lo que os pido un pelín de paciencia pon los capítulos si alguno se retrasa. Mi intención es ir publicando cada viernes o sábado, a más tardar, a no ser que tenga algún contratiempo.

Y sin nada más que decir, creo, os dejo la introducción...

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Mi Luz en la Oscuridad II: Promesas Olvidadas**

Introducción

El tiempo, ese fenómeno que rige nuestras vidas y que puede ser un amigo o un enemigo. El tiempo, que con su paso se lleva tu vida y todo lo vivido, bueno o malo, y que hace que cambies. Cambias y olvidas quien fuiste y las promesas que un día realizaste pensando que serían para siempre y que en el momento en que las formulaste parecían inquebrantables.

Pero no penséis que hace falta mucho tiempo para que todo esto ocurra, no hace falta ni diez años, ni cinco, ni dos meses. Un solo segundo y una decisión precipitada puede hacer que todo cambie y una vez más nuestros amigos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna y Neville, serían testigos y protagonistas de estos sucesos.

* * *

Es poquito pero el sábado habrá más (1º capítulo), jejej... Espero que os haya gustado...

Nos leemos!

Besos!

Bye

Nay


	2. Capítulo 1: Todo Cambia

**Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de la historia! Espero que los que leyerais la introducción os gustara y que os animéis a comentar! jejej...**

**P.D: Los flash back están en _cursiva_.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Todo Cambia_

Habían pasado cinco años desde uno de los sucesos más escabrosos de las vidas de nuestros protagonistas: ver como una buena amiga era acosada y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Después de este incidente todos se prometieron permanecer juntos pasara lo que pasase.

Lástima que el tiempo y el destino, siempre caprichosos, no desearan ponérselo fácil y que ellos no lucharan por las promesas hechas tiempo atrás. Para entender el porqué hay que remontarse cuatro años en el pasado, hasta el primer día de universidad de Ginny y Luna.

_—¡Por fin estamos aquí!_

_Hermione, Luna y Ginny entraban por la puerta del departamento de la primera, cargadas de maletas. Cansadas pero felices dejaron su equipaje en el suelo y se abrazaron._

_—¡No sabéis cómo os he echado de menos este año! —decía Hermione mientras las abrazaba con fuerza, parecía dispuesta a no soltarlas nunca más._

_—¡Nosotras también estamos muy contentas, Hermione! —le aseguró Ginny._

_—Y deseosas de iniciar la universidad —añadió Luna—. ¡Estoy tan feliz...! ¡Voy a ver a Neville todos los días otra vez! No sabéis cómo lo extrañé._

_—Yo también te eché de menos —afirmó una voz entrecortada. Neville estaba parado en la puerta del departamento con una caja que se veía bastante pesada. La dejó a un lado, se acercó a Luna y la besó._

_—¡Ya basta! Desde que ha llegado Luna no paráis de besaros, dejad algo para después —les recriminó Hermione._

_La pareja se separó. Se encontraban bastante sonrojados pero no soltaron sus manos._

_—Desde luego... Os costó arrancar pero una vez hecho no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro... Ahora entiendo porque Neville se iba cada fin de semana a Londres —comento una voz desde la puerta._

_Hermione corrió hacia la puerta, abalanzándose sobre el chico que se encontraba en la entrada y lo besó. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y Hermione se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de Ron brillaban tanto como la primera vez que se besaron o incluso más._

_No lo había visto en todo el día. Ron había ido a buscar a las chicas a casa ya que la universidad se encontraba cerca de Londres y se ofreció para ir a buscarlas. Hermione se había quedado para preparar el piso y no pudo acompañarlo._

_—Mira quien fue a decirlo... ¡El que tardo siete años! —le echó en cara Neville, consiguiendo que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaran._

_—¡No es por interrumpir este momento tan entrañable pero hay más cosas en el coche! —les informó Harry que acababa de llegar con otra caja. Todos salieron disparados escaleras abajo para recoger el resto de las cosas dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos._

_Se miraron y se vieron inmersos en un silencio incómodo que provocó que se tensaran. Se habían visto en contadas ocasiones en el año que estuvieron separados y ese año separados los había afectado más de lo que querían admitir. Se llamaban, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado con su carrera de criminología y no podía visitarla al igual que ella con su último curso en el instituto._

_—Te he echado de menos —dijo Harry mientras dejaba la caja. Él pensaba que una vez que Ginny hubiera vuelto, todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin embargo, ella no opinaba igual. Sonrió aunque Harry notó que tenía los ojos húmedos._

_—Ojalá pudiera creerte —le dijo ella sin poder retener las lágrimas y se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró._

Después de esto las cosas estuvieron muy tensas durante un periodo de tiempo pero tras más de dos meses de silencio y de charlas con sus amigos animándolos a que hablaran decidieron que lo mejor para el grupo era que trataran de ser amigos de nuevo.

El grupo recibió otro golpe cuando Hermione, a finales de su cuarto año de carrera, sin avisar a nadie y sin despedirse de Ron, decidió marcharse para acabar sus estudios a Estados Unidos, aceptando una beca que en un principio iba a rechazar.

Esto provocó que Ron cambiara de forma radical, dejando de ser ese chico que se desvivió por tratar de hacer feliz y de proteger a la mujer que amaba. Después de eso se convirtió en una persona que de día se volcaba en los libros y de noche se iba con la primera chica que veía. Él no pudo entender porque Hermione lo había dejado por una mísera carta de cuatro líneas el día de su cuarto aniversario como pareja.

_Era 16 de mayo y eso sólo significaba una cosa: hacía cuatro años desde que inició su relación con Hermione. Todos los años él le preparaba alguna sorpresa que siempre dejaba a Hermione impresionada o llorando de la felicidad pero este año ella le había rogado que no preparara nada y que la dejara a ella. Ron, que no podía negarle nada a Hermione accedió y se limitó a comprarle el regalo que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando: una primera edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio, en el cual no figuraba el nombre de la autora ya que en un principio era una obra anónima, en perfectas condiciones, debido a que lo llevo a restaurar. Era el libro favorito de su novia y a pesar del tiempo, los esfuerzo y el dinero que le costó conseguirlo no le importó. Ron pensaba que todo era poco para Hermione Granger._

_Ron se dirigía a su departamento después de un duro día de estudios en el cual casi no había visto a Hermione. Ella había insistido en que esto fuera así porque Ron se había empeñado en descubrir la sorpresa antes de tiempo y Hermione no quería dejarse convencer y una vez más Ron no pudo negarle ese pedido a su novia._

_Al llegar a su portal se dirigió al buzón y sacó todas las cartas y papeles que éste contenía. Sin pararse a mirarlos subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba su casa. Abrió la puerta y dejó los papeles en la mesa del salón. A pesar de sus deseos de arreglarse y salir disparado hacía el departamento que Hermione compartía con Luna y Ginny se dio cuenta de que aún era demasiado pronto para dirigirse allí por lo que se sentó en el sofá y reviso el correo._

_No había nada interesante, sólo unas cuantas facturas y papeles con propagandas de los supermercados de la zona. Iba a dejar las cartas en la mesa otra vez cuando vio que se le había caído una al suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y al incorporarse se dio en la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá frotándose la coronilla y abrió la carta de mala gana. Cuando la leyó se preguntó si no se había desmayado al darse en la cabeza y estaba teniendo una pesadilla o tenía una alucinación. Lo que leía no podía ser cierto._

_Ron:_

_Sé que os dije que no aceptaría la beca para asistir a la universidad en Estados Unidos pero he estado pensando en ello con más detenimiento y he decidido que no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Nada me retiene aquí y esta beca me ofrece grandes oportunidades._

_No me busques, no deseo que intentes convencerme de volver, no es lo que quiero de verdad. No puedo descuidar mi futuro por ti, mi carrera es más importante._

_Hermione._

_Leyó esa carta hasta que se la supo de memoria y sin embargo no podía creer que lo que había ahí escrito fuera cierto. De repente reaccionó, cogió las llaves de casa, las del coche y se dirigió hacia el departamento de su hermana dejando tras él la sorpresa más desagradable que recibió en su vida._

_Cuando llegó y le abrieron la puerta no necesitó preguntar nada. La cara de su hermana lo decía todo, Hermione se había ido. Dio media vuelta, y sin prestar atención a los gritos de Ginny, suplicándole que volviera, se dirigió a su casa de nuevo, encerrándose en ella._

Fue la peor época en la vida de Ron. Harry, que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando después de lo sucedido con Ginny años atrás, le consoló e intentó animar pero fue algo totalmente imposible. Ron se había convertido en una sombra de lo que había sido y continuaba con una vida que había dejado de ser suya.

La actitud de Ron cambió de nuevo tras las vacaciones. Se había marchado solo, deseando aclarar su mente y su corazón pero en opinión de Ginny había vuelto más confundido de lo que estaba al marcharse.

Ron volvió convertido en una especie de rompecorazones. Luna y Ginny se habían enterado por Harry y Neville de todas las correrías de Ron en sus vacaciones, las cuales escandalizaron a las chicas. A pesar de esta nueva faceta suya de fiestero y mujeriego, Ron parecía más dispuesto que nunca a convertirse en el mejor de su promoción en medicina, ya que se pasaba el día estudiando y nunca se perdía un detalle en las prácticas. A pesar de que esto último podía parecer algo bueno, no lo era debido a que con ello estaba alejando a sus amigos.

Así siguieron las cosas hasta la actualidad. Ron, Neville y Harry estaban a mediados de su último curso y empezaban a sentir la presión que esto significaba. A pesar de ello, Harry y Neville siempre sacaban tiempo para Ron y para acompañarlo, ya que éste los necesitaba, aunque él lo negara.

En uno de esos días, en los que tenían que recordarse lo mucho que apreciaban a Ron para no estrangularlo por lo inaccesible que se había vuelto, tuvieron una nueva discusión con él sobre el por qué salir con él no era muy conveniente si tenías pareja.

—Chicos, ya os lo he dicho... Estoy perfectamente. Ese suceso ya está más que superado, ella más que olvidada y no os necesito como niñeras sino como compañeros de correrías.

—Tú quieres que Luna me liquide, ¿verdad? —preguntó Neville asombrado.

—Que vayas de fiesta no quiere decir que tengas que darle motivos a Luna para que te mate —razonó Ron.

—Cuando se trata de salir contigo sí —sentenció Harry.

—¡Sois unos aburridos! —acusó Ron y se alejó por uno de los pasillos de la universidad.

—Sé que es difícil chicos pero debéis tener paciencia con él —les dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Hola Luna! —la saludó Harry al girarse para encararla al igual que Neville, quien la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que le tengamos paciencia, cariño? —preguntó Neville mirándola con dulzura.

—Porque las cosas se van a poner peor de lo que están —dijo. Después cambió de expresión y hablando como toda una experta en la materia agregó—: Como futura psicóloga puedo afirmar y afirmo que Ron no está bien. Desde lo ocurrido con Hermione está atravesando un episodio depresivo en el que utiliza esa nueva imagen que se ha inventado como escudo.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así? —preguntó Ginny preocupada, quién había llegado por detrás de los chicos y escuchó lo dicho por Luna.

—Desde que se fue Hermione ha evitado decir su nombre y a alejado todo lo que le recuerda a ella de él, incluso a nosotros. Además está muy irascible e inaccesible.

—¿Y por qué dices que las cosas se van a poner peor? —siguió el interrogatorio Harry.

—Por esto —dijo Luna entregándoles una carta.

Al acabar de leerla no sabían cómo sentirse, si felices o preocupados y la realidad acabó de venírseles encima cuando Ginny sentenció:

—Hermione vuelve a Londres al acabar el curso.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	3. Capítulo 2: La Mudanza

**Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia! Espero que os guste...**

**daniefron: Es cierto que Hermione no estuvo muy correcta en su manera de actuar pero para saber el por qué lo hizo todavía queda un poco, jejej... Gracias por pasarte y comentar!**

**Y ahora sí... el capítulo, jejej...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La Mudanza

Tras la carta de Hermione los chicos pasaron algunos días decidiendo cuál era la mejor manera de decirle a Ron que Hermione estaría de vuelta en menos de dos meses. Luna estaba especialmente preocupada, ya que temía que Ron pudiera tener una crisis nerviosa al recibir la noticia. Esta idea fue transmitida a los demás, que plantearon, preocupados, que lo mejor era que Luna hablara con alguno de sus profesores y le pidiera consejo.

—¿Creéis que es necesario? —preguntó Luna algo inquieta.

—¡Luna se trata de mi hermano! Y no me apetece que después de esto necesite ir a tu consulta por el resto de su vida.

—En realidad no podría tratarle yo... Pero eso no es lo importante ahora... —Luna se quedó pensativa—. Está bien, de acuerdo. ¿Pero a quién le pregunto?

—Tiene que ser alguien discreto —razonó Harry—. Así evitaremos que haga muchas preguntas.

—Lockhart —sentenció Luna.

—¡Pero si ese tipo es un egocéntrico! —objetó Neville sorprendido.

—Exacto —le concedió Luna—, es muy egocéntrico. Eso es una baza a nuestro favor porque sólo se complacerá porque le pregunte algo a "una autoridad como él" y ni se le pasará por la cabeza preguntarme por qué me interesa algo así porque a él le da igual —les explicó.

—A veces me das mucho miedo —declaró Neville poniendo cara de asustado, ganándose un golpe, por cortesía de Luna.

—Profesor Lockhart, ¡señor! —lo llamó Luna al final de su clase del miércoles.

—Dígame, señorita...

—Lovegood. Verá señor, querría preguntarle sobre un caso en particular del que me gustaría saber la opinión de un experto y nadie mejor que usted.

—De acuerdo, hable.

—Verá... Si conociera a alguien con síntomas de un episodio depresivo y tuviera que darle una noticia en referencia a lo que le causó esa situación, ¿cómo le daría esa noticia de una forma que evitara problemas mayores?

—Bueno, señorita Lovegood, eso depende mucho de la persona y de cómo de avanzado se encuentre el episodio depresivo.

—Pues verá todo vino a raíz de una persona que desapareció durante un tiempo y ahora quiere volver. La persona afectada por la depresión se niega a hablar de la otra persona y tuvo un cambio radical en su actitud cuando la otra persona se fue.

—Creo, señorita Lovegood, que lo mejor será que le vayan introduciendo el tema poco a poco y que cuando se decidan a decírselo estén todos los amigos cerca de él para apoyarlo —resolvió al final Lockhart con una sonrisa suspicaz en el rostro.

—¿Sabe de quién le estoy hablando, verdad? —preguntó Luna sonrojada.

—No lo sabré si usted lo prefiere así —dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Gracias por todo, profesor.

—De nada, Luna. No tengo duda de que será una gran psicóloga —sentenció antes de salir del aula.

Después de la conversación con el profesor Lockhart, Luna se dirigió hacía la cafetería donde se reunía siempre con los chicos al acabar las clases. Allí les contó lo que el profesor le había dicho y pudo ver cómo ellos quedaban tan sorprendidos como ella cuando les dijo que Lockhart había descubierto de quien hablaban.

—Supongo que no tuvimos en cuenta lo sumamente cotilla que puede llegar a ser ese profesor en particular —declaró Harry, que también lo tenía como profesor, al igual que Ginny.

—¿Cómo le vamos a contar a Ron que Hermione estará de vuelta a finales de junio?

—¿Qué habéis dicho? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Todos giraron la cabeza asustados para ver quién era el chico que había hablado.

—¡Draco! —exclamaron todos a la vez, relajados.

—Sí, ¡yo! Y agradeced que a diferencia de otros días, Ron no viene conmigo.

—¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermano?

—En la biblioteca. Le dejé entre libros y lamentos de que tendría que haberse matriculado en farmacéutica como yo —les comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Draco Malfoy se había unido mucho a los chicos tras el juicio contra Krum, cinco años atrás, en el que testificó a favor de Hermione. Este hecho le causó muchos problemas con su padre que era socio del padre de Viktor.

—Pero no me cambiéis de tema... ¿Has dicho que Hermione vuelve en junio?

—Sí —le respondió Ginny—. Y no sabemos cómo decírselo a Ron. Luna piensa que tiene un episodio depresivo desde que se fue ella y teme que tenga una crisis cuando le demos la noticia.

—Vaya —dijo Draco.

—¿Vaya? ¿Sólo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Danos alguna idea de cómo decírselo!

—Ahora mismo lo único que puedo decir es que no es el momento. Ron viene hacia aquí —les informó Draco entre dientes, mirando hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿A qué vienen esas caras largas? —preguntó Ron sorprendido dejando en la mesa una gran pila de libros.

—Nada en particular... El agobio habitual antes de fin de curso.

—¡Oh! Sí, os entiendo... Pero mirad el lado positivo... ¡Este será nuestro último año!

—¡Lo será para ti! A nosotras todavía nos queda un año antes de acabar la carrera —se lamentó Ginny señalándose a sí misma y a Luna.

—Bueno vale, lo siento —se disculpó Ron sentándose a la mesa.

Estuvieron charlando un rato y después se dirigieron hacía el bufete, donde cogieron su comida. Tras escoger lo que comerían ese día volvieron a sentarse a la mesa.

—Bueno chicas, quería pediros un favor —dejó caer Draco.

—¿A nosotras? —preguntaron Ginny y Luna al unísono.

—Sí. Veréis... tengo una amiga...

—¿Una amiga? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí, una amiga. El caso es que ha discutido con sus compañeras de piso y me preguntó si sabía de alguien que tuviera una habitación libre y pensé que quizás vosotras podríais alquilarle la habitación de Hermione —se vio interrumpido, ya que Ron se había atragantado con el refresco que estaba bebiendo— hasta que acabe el curso, ya que se gradúa este año.

—¿Desde cuándo la conoces? —preguntó Ginny buscando información de su posible nueva compañera de piso.

—Desde que empecé la carrera —contestó Draco sonriendo de lado.

—¿Cómo no nos has hablado antes de ella?

—Sí lo he hecho —le respondió—. Se trata de Lavender Brown.

—¿Lavender ha discutido con Parvati y Padma? —preguntó Neville sorprendido.

—Ya lo creo... Tuvieron una discusión y han dejado de hablarse.

—Bueno... creo que podemos hacerle un hueco, ¿no? —dijo Luna mirando a Ron de pasada y luego observando a Ginny.

—Sí, claro. Además, teníamos problemas con los gastos y ahora con su ayuda estará solucionado —concedió Ginny.

—Gracias, chicas —dijo Draco.

—¿Nos ayudáis a preparar la habitación y con la mudanza, chicos? —preguntó Luna mirando fijamente a Ron.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Neville mientras Draco y Harry asentían.

—¿Y tú, Ron? —preguntó Luna directamente.

—No creo que necesitéis mi ayuda.

—Toda ayuda es poca —dijo Ginny poniendo cara de inocente.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿No decías que lo tenías más que superado?

—Y así es.

—Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en ayudarnos —sentenció Luna levantándose de la mesa y llevando la bandeja a la papelera vaciando su contenido en ella. Luego se acercó a la mesa y mirando todavía a Ron pregunto—: ¿Cuándo planea mudarse, Draco?

—Pues... mañana, supongo. Hoy se quedará en el departamento con las chicas, ya que le parecía muy precipitado pero mañana le gustaría mudarse... Y por supuesto nos ayudaría con la mudanza —empezó a parlotear.

—Draco, pareces muy interesado en que dejemos que se mude con nosotras.

—Hombre, es una de mis mejores amigas, es normal que me preocupe por ella.

—¡Ya! Sí, bueno, nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Ginny—. He quedado con Dean para hacer un trabajo.

—Parece que no escarmientas, Ginny —la acusó Harry. Ella se giró con cara de fastidio y encaró a Harry. Desde que terminaron su relación se llevaban bien, eran grandes amigos, pero cuando se trataba de Dean, Harry era insufrible—. Volverá a dejarte el trabajo para ti sola, como siempre.

—¡Eso solo lo hizo una vez! ¡Y tenía sus razones!

—Seguro —dijo de manera cortante.

—No me trates como...

—¡Ya basta los dos! —intervino Draco—. ¡Siempre estáis discutiendo!

—Yo discuto con Harry porque no sabe cuándo debe callarse.

—Mira Ginevra, quizás la que no sabe cuando callar eres tú —le reprochó Harry. Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es insoportable cuando se comporta así! —se quejó Ginny.

—Se preocupa por ti —explicó Ron—. Sólo se pasa de sobreprotector.

—Tú también lo eres y nunca te pones hecho un basilisco cuando menciono a Dean —sentenció Ginny y salió precipitadamente de la cafetería.

—La única diferencia que hay entre los dos es que yo no estoy enamorado de ti —susurró Ron.

—¿Cuándo dejarán de perder el tiempo de esa manera? —se cuestionó Draco en voz alta.

—¿Tú piensas lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—¿Y quién no? —intervino Neville.

—Son demasiado obvios —sentenció Luna—. Sólo que tienen miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que la última vez el año que viene, cuando estén separados otra vez, y no quieren sufrir de nuevo.

—Luna, ¿es mucho pedir que dejes de psicoanalizar a todo el mundo? ¡Es muy frustrante! —declaró Ron antes de marcharse también.

—Pero... Si lo que he dicho es algo obvio que no necesita ser analizado. Además, yo no me paso el día analizando a la gente... ¿o sí? —preguntó Luna mirando a Neville y a Draco.

—No...

—Por supuesto que no —los chicos se miraron y decidieron ser sinceros—. Bueno, a veces sí lo haces...

—Pero entendemos que es por la emoción de los estudios y el deseo de ayudarnos —declaró Neville.

—Vaya... —Luna se quedó pensativa—. Bueno, me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿venís?

—¡Claro! —dijeron al unísono.

El sábado todos se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron al departamento de las chicas, a excepción de Draco que fue a buscar a Lavender. Ron se negó a ir en un principio, alegando que no necesitarían su ayuda, pero al final fue debido a que Neville y Harry lo obligaron a salir de su casa y lo llevaron hasta el portal del apartamento de su hermana.

—Te esperamos arriba —dijo Neville, dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de entrar al portal.

—Sí y no te vayas —le advirtió Harry y después siguió a Neville.

Ron empezó a caminar delante de la puerta del edificio intentando comprender cómo se había dejado convencer y por qué no salía corriendo en ese instante. No pudo llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, ya que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Draco y Lavender.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

—Os estaba esperando para ayudaros con las cajas —contestó Ron para salir del paso.

—¡Vaya! Gracias, Ron —se sorprendió Lavender. Ron le sonrió un poco apenado, Lavender le caía bien desde que la conoció, cinco años atrás, y no le gustaba mentirla. Ella se acercó, le pasó una caja a Ron y lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Cuando se dirigió al coche a recoger las demás maletas, Ron puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cuando entendería la chica que él no sentía nada por ella.

Pasaron todo el día reorganizando el piso. Fue un día muy difícil para Ron, ya que la mudanza y el departamento le traían muchos recuerdos. Para Harry y Ginny tampoco fue fácil porque en la última mudanza en la que participaron terminaron su relación.

Después de desempacar las cosas de Lavender los chicos recogieron las pocas pertenencias que Hermione había dejado allí. En eso estaban cuando Draco dejó caer una cajita que llevaba encima de una pila de libros, la cual se abrió. Ron se agachó a recogerla con cara de fastidió y vio una foto que no esperaba encontrar.

—Vaya Draco... No sabía que te gustara travestirte —comentó Lavender entre carcajadas. Draco, confundido, le arrancó la foto de las manos a Ron con cara de horror. Al ver la foto, en la que aparecía con un vestido pomposo y horroroso, se relajó y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Fue una broma que me hicieron en mi último curso en el instituto, una bastante pesada pero la verdad es que yo tampoco era un santo —le explicó.

—Fue una estupidez que se le ocurrió a un estúpido —sentenció Ron.

—¡Pero si fue idea tuya! —le recriminó Draco, al que le contaron todo lo sucedido con Krum y su broma una vez que se hicieron amigos.

—Sí, mi antiguo yo era muy estúpido —concedió enfurecido saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban y dirigiéndose a la puerta del apartamento.

—¡Pues ese estúpido era una de las mejores personas que he conocido! —le gritó Ginny, quien no se había perdido detalle de nada, antes de que Ron cerrara la puerta del apartamento. Vio que Lavender salía con cara de culpabilidad de la habitación por lo que Ginny le dijo—: No te preocupes, Lavender, ya sabes que Ron es muy impulsivo.

Ginny intercambió una mirada con Harry. Éste, entendiendo lo que ella le quería decir, asintió y salió corriendo del apartamento. Alcanzó a Ron en el portal del bloque de apartamentos.

—Sé que es difícil Ron, pero no puedes detener tu vida por un suceso que ocurrió hace ya tanto tiempo —ese comentario hizo que Ron se detuviera y encarara a su amigo.

—Hace menos de un año —apuntó Ron.

—Sí, es cierto. Y en ese tiempo has destrozado tu vida, nos has alejado de ti y te has negado a hacer cosas que antes te encantaban hacer sólo porque te recordaban a Hermione. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto y haciéndonoslo a nosotros, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que seguir con tu vida, tienes que enfrentarte a la realidad —sentenció y después vio como Ron se marchaba hecho una furia y con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	4. Capítulo 3: La Bienvenida

**Hola!**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3: La Bienvenida... Espero que os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La Bienvenida

Después de su conversación con Harry, Ron desapareció durante el resto del fin de semana. Se encerró en su departamento y se planteó que había estado haciendo con su vida en los últimos once meses.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos el domingo por la visita de Ginny. En un principio no quiso abrirle la puerta pero se vio obligado a hacerlo cuando su hermana empezó a aporrearla y a gritar que la abriera y la dejara pasar o llamaría a la policía.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan dramática! —se asombró Ron abriendo la puerta.

—A dramáticos creo que ganas tú, hermanito —replicó Ginny entrando en la casa y besando a su hermano en la mejilla.

Ginny pasó al salón sin esperar a ser invitada y al entrar se quedó paralizada pues parecía que había habido un huracán en casa de su hermano. El sofá estaba lleno de envoltorios y había una manta arrugada en un lateral por lo que Ginny se preguntó si Ron habría dormido ahí. El suelo y la mesita de café que estaba delante del sofá estaban también llenos de desechos. Pero no sólo había basura, también había varios DVDs con etiquetas que decían "La Navidad en la Madriguera" y cosas similares y varios álbumes. Ginny se dirigió hacia la mesa para ver el contenido de éstos pero Ron se lo impidió en su afán de tirar la basura a la bolsa que llevaba en las manos y, por lo que le pareció a Ginny, de ocultarle el contenido de los álbumes.

—¿Has organizado este estropicio en dos días? —preguntó Ginny asombrada.

—S... sí. Ya sabes lo desordenado que soy y este fin de semana ha sido movidito —comentó Ron limpiando el sofá y ofreciéndole asiento a su hermana—. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias y déjate de formalidades, ¿quieres? —le pidió—. He venido para ver cómo estabas después de que Harry te hiciera ver la realidad.

—Creo que bien. Supongo que ha llegado la hora de seguir con mi vida y esta vez de verdad. Y también ha llegado el momento de olvidarme de ella, no vale la pena seguir alimentando el odio.

—Todavía la quieres —afirmó Ginny.

—¿Después de lo que me hizo? ¡Por supuesto que no! No puedo amarla todavía, ¡no sería lógico! —dijo con cara de frustración, pareciendo que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo y no a su hermana.

—Sí, es cierto, pero hay un problema... ¡Tú y el amor no os guiáis por la lógica! —le acusó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Todavía la amas! Y nunca dejarás de hacerlo —sentenció Ginny con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—¡No es cierto! Todo eso está más que superado.

—Pues el sábado tienes la ocasión perfecta para demostrármelo. Saldrás con nosotros a cenar para celebrar que Lavender ha venido a vivir con nosotras y no a la cacería de chicas, como acostumbras últimamente —dictaminó Ginny.

—¡Muy bien, de acuerdo! —Ron se quedó unos segundos callado y después abrió la boca, indignado—. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! —le acusó—. ¡Me has echado todo eso en cara para que accediera a ir con vosotros a vuestra aburrida cena!

—¡Me alegra saber que el encierro no ha afectado a tu capacidad deductiva! —reconoció Ginny. Se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió de Ron con la mano saliendo después del departamento.

La semana transcurrió sin grandes acontecimientos, a parte de las acostumbradas discusiones entre Harry y Ginny. En algunas ocasiones los chicos sacaban el tema de Hermione, lo que provocaba que Ron se molestara y se pasara el resto del día hablándoles lo imprescindible.

Los chicos habían decidido que lo mejor era darle la noticia a Ron el sábado durante la cena de bienvenida a Lavender. Ésta conocía toda la historia de Ron y Hermione ya que cuando empezaron la universidad Lavender se convirtió en una de las mejores amigas de Ron. Era una amistad que no agradaba mucho a Hermione porque era consciente, al igual que el resto de los alumnos de la universidad, de que a Lavender le interesaba algo más que la amistad de su novio. Cuando Ginny y Luna le contaron la situación, Lavender no dudó en ayudar en lo que fuera necesario para poder contarle la verdad a Ron y sugirió la idea de darle la noticia del regreso de Hermione durante la supuesta cena de bienvenida. A todos les pareció una gran idea, a todos excepto a Luna.

El viernes, después de las clases, Luna se encontraba en el apartamento de Neville. Habían quedado para pasar una tarde tranquila ellos solos, acurrucados en el sofá y disfrutando de un maratón de películas, aprovechando que los compañeros de piso del moreno no estaban en la casa. Neville notó a su novia muy inquieta y ella no pudo evitar contarle lo que le preocupaba, levantándose del sofá y empezando a caminar por el comedor.

—No sé si es buena idea contarle a Ron lo que ocurre en medio de la cena —al ver que Neville la miraba con cara de no saber de que estaba hablando se explicó—, quiero decir, soltarle algo así de improviso, cuando está distraído, divirtiéndose... podría ser un arma de doble filo. Puede salir muy bien o muy mal y no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea la segunda opción —dio un gran suspiro de alivio, como si hubiera dicho algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando decir y se sentó en el sofá otra vez, junto a Neville, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Te entiendo, Luna, yo también estoy preocupado, al igual que todos, pero ya no podemos echarnos para atrás. Lavender sabe lo que pasa y no permitirá que sigamos ocultándoselo a Ron, le quiere demasiado para permitirlo.

—Ya lo sé, ¡por eso os dije que no había que decirle nada hasta que supiéramos como decírselo a Ron! Está demasiado interesada en que lo sepa cuanto antes y eso no le permite ver si es lo que le conviene a él o no. Para serte sincera me sorprendió que no saliera corriendo tras Ron para contarle la verdad cuando se lo dijimos —comentó la rubia, muy irritada.

—No exageres, Luna —dijo Neville con una sonrisa acariciándole la cara a su novia—. Aunque nos pese, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguir preparando la situación, sacar el tema de Hermione y esperar a que tú lo veas lo bastante receptivo para decírselo en la cena —ella lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por la confianza que el muchacho depositaba en ella. Conmovida, se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente, dejando el maratón de películas para más tarde.

El sábado, Ron se encontraba extrañamente nervioso. Llevaba unas semanas notando una actitud bastante rara en su hermana, y sus amigos, tenía el presentimiento de que le ocultaban algo y que esa cena era para algo más que para darle la bienvenida a Lavender.

Se dirigió hasta la casa de las chicas, donde había quedado en encontrase con los demás. Al llegar, pudo ver a Harry, Neville y Draco frente a las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos en el que residían las integrantes femeninas del grupo. A Ron le pareció que estaban muy nerviosos.

—¿Y las chicas? —preguntó Ron, tras saludarlos.

—Terminando de arreglarse —le contestó Neville, que no dejaba de restregarse las manos, nervioso.

—¡Mujeres! Siempre tardan una eternidad en arreglarse —soltó Ron.

—Tienes mucha razón —reconoció Harry mirando hacia la puerta del bloque de pisos—pero...

—La espera siempre merece la pena —terminó Draco por Harry, que se había quedado embobado mirando a Ginny, porque a sus ojos estaba más preciosa que nunca. Volvió a la tierra cuando, al cruzarse su mirada con la de Ginny, ésta la desvió rápidamente, recordándole que iba a ser una noche muy complicada. Neville fue a buscar a su novia al pie de la escalera y la recibió con un discreto beso en los labios. Draco observaba a Lavender con los ojos brillando de emoción aunque éste desapareció cuando ella pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y se fue junto a Ron, quien la sonreía y recibió con dos besos en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Estás espectacular, Lavender —reconoció Ron, impresionado—. Seguro que triunfas esta noche.

—Ron, no tengo que recordarte que esta noche no es para ir de "cacería", ¿verdad? —informó Ginny, nerviosa por la presencia de Harry y por lo que iba a ser una noche compleja.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Ginny —dijo Ron de forma sarcástica.

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en marcha? —preguntó Neville, que estaba abrazando a Luna por la cintura.

Todos asintieron, nerviosos y preguntándose como acabaría la noche. Se dirigieron a los coches de Ginny, Lavender y Luna, que se encontraban en el garaje del bloque de pisos.

El restaurante en el cual iban a cenar era bastante espacioso. Sus paredes eran de un dorado claro y el suelo era de parqué, que tenía un color oscuro. Las mesas eran redondas y estaban cubiertas por manteles rojos, rodeadas por sillas muy elegantes de madera tallada. Al ver la decoración del restaurante Ron bufó.

—Esto no es lo mío —comentó Ron, deprimido—. Es todo demasiado aburrido, demasiado serio. Lo único que merece la pena son los colores que han elegido para la pared y los manteles.

—Ron, por favor, compórtate —le reprochó Ginny mirando, avergonzada, al camarero que los acompañaba a la mesa, aunque éste pareció no escucharlo. Una vez sentados en la mesa el camarero les entregó las cartas del menú.

—En unos minutos volveré para tomarles nota, ¿quieren algo de beber? —los chicos murmuraron entre ellos decidiendo que pedir y después de unos segundos Harry habló.

—Una jarra de agua, gracias.

El camarero se retiró, volviendo unos minutos después con lo pedido. Dejó la jarra en la mesa y los chicos empezaron a pedir lo que deseaban cenar. Una vez que todos hicieron sus pedidos, el camarero se retiró dejando tras él un gran silencio.

—¿Se puede saber que os pasa? —preguntó Ron intrigado.

—Nada —contestaron todos a la vez, se miraron divertidos y rieron, más por el nerviosismo que por la coincidencia.

Tras ese momento de tensión se inició una distendida conversación acerca del futuro, los estudios, la familia y otros temas similares. Con la llegada del segundo plato también llegó el tema caliente de la noche.

—Chicos contadme cosas acerca de vuestros días en el instituto —soltó Lavender con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Ron. Luna le lanzó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa pero quien recibió el golpe fue Ginny, que, con lágrimas en los ojos, provocadas por el golpe, habló.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lavender?

—No sé, tenéis pinta de haberos metido en muchos líos y después de la foto que vi de Draco —dijo la chica, dándole un leve empujón con el hombro a Malfoy, que estaba sentado a su lado—, no me cabe ninguna duda.

—Bueno la verdad es que fuimos bastante buenos, nunca nos metíamos en líos —mintió Luna, tratando de evitar el tema. Lavender se carcajeó de forma sarcástica.

—Pero si Draco me contó que siempre os estabais metiendo en líos por culpa de Hermione —insistió Lavender, harta de que intentaran evitar el tema. Esa frase cayó como un jarro de agua fría en Ron y Luna.

—No nos metíamos en problemas por culpa de ella —habló Harry, apaciguador—. Nos 'metíamos en líos' porque la gente elitista no quería a becados en el colegio y nosotros defendíamos a nuestra amiga. En más de una ocasión Ron se peleó con Draco porque éste se pasaba de listo. Lo siento, Draco, pero sabes que es cierto.

—No te preocupes, Harry, a fin de cuentas tienes razón. Menos mal que eso quedó atrás y ya tengo mis ideas más claras —comentó el rubio. Neville miró a Luna e intervino.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionáis creo que ya es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Neville... no —murmuró Luna.

—¿De qué hablas, Neville? —preguntó Ron extrañado, viendo como todos se tensaban.

—Bueno... —empezó Luna, resignada.

—Verás, Ron, lo que ocurre es... —intervino Ginny—. La verdad es que no sé cómo decírtelo...

—¿Tiene que ver con alguno de vosotros? —preguntó Ron, mirándolos a todos con preocupación.

—No, Ron, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, al menos de forma directa —contestó Harry— pero llevamos mucho tiempo buscando la forma de darte una noticia que, bueno, no sabemos si te va a gustar.

—¿Habéis vuelto? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry y a Ginny.

—¡NO! —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Ya te ha dicho Harry que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —añadió Ginny, avergonzada por la pregunta de su hermano.

—¿Entonces?

—Verás, Ron —intervino Draco al ver que los demás no se animaban a decírselo—, lo que ocurre es que...

—¡Hermione vuelve al finalizar el curso! —sentenció Lavender, impaciente ante las dudas de sus amigos a la hora de decirle la verdad al chico. Ron abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla y se tensó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro, pasmado.

—Yo... Ron queríamos decírtelo pero pensamos que lo mejor era... —Luna se vio interrumpida por el pelirrojo, quien, de un manotazo, tiró su comida y la de Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado, al suelo. El ruido de esta acción provocó que varios comensales de otras mesas se giraran, molestos.

—¿Cómo habéis podido ocultarme algo así y soltármelo en plena cena? —gritó. Para esas alturas todo el restaurante los observaba.

—Ron, si nos dejaras explic... —Neville también se vio interrumpido.

—¡NO! No hace falta que me expliquéis nada porque está todo muy claro. Luna me ha usado una vez más para sus experimentos de psicóloga desquiciada y vosotros, mis amigos y mi propia hermana lo habéis permitido —tras esa declaración, Ron salió muy deprisa del restaurante, dejando tras él a un Neville cabreado por cómo el chico se había referido a su novia, a una Ginny hecha un mar de lágrimas y a los demás totalmente abrumados por lo mal que habían salido las cosas.

—¿Estarás contenta, verdad? —inquirió Luna a Lavender, mirándola con rabia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó de vuelta.

—¡¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo? —gritó Luna.

—Ahora no, Luna, tenemos que irnos —intervino Harry al ver como todos los comensales del restaurante los observaban.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al departamento de Harry, que era el más cercano, para hablar de lo que había ocurrido.

—Eres de la peor calaña que he conocido, Lavender Brown. Sólo te importa lo que tú quieres, sin preocuparte en cómo puede afectar eso a los demás —acusó Luna, fuera de sus casillas.

—Luna, creo que estás siendo un poco injusta con Lavender, ella sólo dijo le a Ron lo que ninguno nos atrevíamos a contarle —intervino Malfoy.

—Draco, no defiendas lo indefendible, sabes perfectamente que lo hizo a propósito. A ella le interesaba que Ron lo supiera lo antes posible aunque no fuera lo mejor para él —apoyó Neville a su novia.

—Siento si todos no somos tan buenos psicólogos como tu novia, Neville —soltó Lavender, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada junto a Draco—. Nos vemos en casa, ¿vienes, Draco?

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos mañana, chicos —el chico se arrodilló delante de Ginny, quien estaba sentada en un sofá individual con las manos ocultando su cara inundada de lágrimas—. Ginny, no te preocupes, solucionaremos todo esto —la intentó consolar pero pareció como si ella no lo hubiera escuchado. Draco se incorporó, se volvió a despedir de los demás y se marchó con Lavender, bastante disgustado por cómo habían resultado las cosas esa noche.

—¡No la aguanto! Como tenga que pasar un minuto más con ella no sé de lo que soy capaz de hacerle —exclamó Luna una vez que la chica salió del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Bueno, pues quédate en casa de Neville por hoy —propuso Harry—. Te ofrecería mi casa pero creo que preferirás su compañía, para descargar tu frustración y eso —dijo guiñándoles un ojo a la pareja. Luna miró a Neville.

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa, Luna —la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, totalmente agradecida—. ¿Nos vamos? —Luna miró a Ginny y después a Harry, preocupada, y éste le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—De acuerdo —se despidieron de Harry y de Ginny, para después abandonar el departamento.

Tras la salida de la pareja se produjo un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de Ginny. Harry se debatía entre si hablar o no, entre si decirle lo que él pensaba en realidad o lo que a ella le consolara. Se empezó a desesperar cuando se percató del ruido que hacía el segundero del reloj que había en su salón. Ese ruido le hacía sentir que había una especie de cuenta atrás que le recordaba que él estaba sentado, sin hacer nada, mientras la mujer a la que amaba se encontraba destrozada a sólo dos metros de él. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si llegaba a acababa esa cuenta regresiva no podría ayudarla. Harry tuvo la certeza de que acabaría volviéndose loco si no intervenía.

Se levantó del sofá individual que ocupaba, situado enfrente al de Ginny y se acercó lentamente a ella. Al llegar a su lado se debatió unos segundos y al final decidió sentarse en el reposabrazos del sofá que la chica ocupaba, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros. Ginny se recargó en el pecho de Harry y siguió llorando hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo. Una vez que dejó de llorar miró a Harry agradecida y después a su alrededor, sorprendida al ver que ya no había nadie.

—Se han marchado tras la pelea que ha habido entre Lavender y Luna —dijo Harry antes de que Ginny pudiera preguntar.

—¿Una pelea?

—Ajá. Luna culpa a Lavender por haberle dicho a Ron la verdad de esa forma tan brusca. Y la verdad, es que pienso que tiene razón —Ginny asintió, de acuerdo con lo dicho por Harry.

—Todo es culpa suya, por su culpa he perdido... —Ginny se interrumpió, intentando controlar su voz que sonaba muy temblorosa— ...a mi hermano.

—Ginny... —Harry dudó, pero decidió ser sincero—. La verdad, creo que perdimos a Ron hace mucho tiempo, desde que Hermione se fue —Ginny agachó la cabeza, resignada, sabiendo que Harry tenía razón. Esa realidad provocó que volviera a derramar lágrimas, una por cada instante que perdió junto a su hermano. Harry preocupado y sintiéndose extremadamente culpable la abrazó nuevamente, intentando consolarla.

—Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora sin mi hermano? Tengo seis hermanos pero Ron siempre ha sido especial, es el que más me ha apoyado y protegido y siento que le he fallado... No he estado ahí cuando me necesitó —declaró Ginny con la voz ronca—. Me siento muy sola sin Ron, llevo sintiéndome así desde hace un año.

—No estás sola, Ginny —afirmó Harry con una seguridad que provocó que la chica levantara la cabeza para mirarlo—. Tienes a tus amigos, a tu familia, incluso al burro de tu hermano Ron, que te quiere más que a nada en el mundo, creo que incluso arriesgaría su vida por ti y... —Harry se interrumpió pero decidió seguir con su ola de sinceridad— …me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás.

Mientras Harry decía esto se fueron acercando inconscientemente, hasta que sus narices se rozaron, lo que hizo que sonrieran con nostalgia, cerraron sus ojos y se besaron olvidando por unos instantes todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, jejej...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	5. Capítulo 4: Discordia

**Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo 4: Discordia... Espero que os guste... Tiene una escena un tanto... comprometida pero nada serio, supongo, jejej... La verdad es que no sé si merece la pena ni siquiera que lo ponga pero por si acaso, :D ... **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Discordia

Ginny se despertó molesta por los rayos del sol que daban en su cara, abrió los ojos pero los tuvo que entrecerrar por la molesta luz. Miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar donde estaba porque, desde luego, no era su habitación.

Estaba en una gran sala donde las paredes estaban cubiertas con gotelé y pintadas de blanco. En uno de los costados había un gran ventanal, con un balcón. Enfrente de donde se encontraba la chica había un mueble, en el que había muchos CDs y DVDs y algunos marcos con fotos que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Notó dos sensaciones bastante raras. Una era que se había quedado dormida en un sofá, vestida con la ropa que llevó a la desastrosa cena y la otra la alarmó tanto que prefería creer que no era cierta. Había dormido recostada en el pecho de Harry, que dormía plácidamente, abrazándola por los hombros y con las gafas aún puestas, a diferencia de su camisa, que estaba tirada a un lateral del sillón en el que estaban recostados. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior acudió a la cabeza de la pelirroja como un rayo.

—_No estás sola, Ginny —afirmó Harry con una seguridad que provocó que la chica levantara la cabeza para mirarlo—. Tienes a tus amigos, a tu familia, incluso al burro de tu hermano Ron, que te quiere más que a nada en el mundo, creo que incluso arriesgaría su vida por ti y... —Harry se interrumpió pero decidió seguir con su ola de sinceridad— …me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás._

_Mientras Harry decía esto se fueron acercando inconscientemente, hasta que sus narices se rozaron, lo que hizo que sonrieran con nostalgia, cerraron sus ojos y se besaron olvidando por unos instantes todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento. _

_Ese beso dulce se fue transformando en uno apasionado que provocó que el abrazo entre Ginny y Harry se estrechara aún más. El chico cogió a la pelirroja en brazos y se trasladaron a un sofá más grande donde tumbó a la chica para situarse encima de ella, sin dejar que todo su peso cayera en ella. Ginny lo abrazó por el cuello y lo volvió a besar, sintiéndose como no se sentía desde hacía muchos años, cuando estaba con Harry. Deslizó una de sus manos por el pecho del chico y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa que acabó en uno de los laterales del sofá, olvidada._

_Se incorporó, abrazada todavía a Harry, sin separarse ni un instante de él, sentándose encima de el muchacho y cerrando sus piernas al rededor de su cintura. Éste se sentía en el cielo y, al igual que Ginny, era una sensación que dejó de experimentar cuando su relación con la pelirroja terminó._

_Harry dirigió su mano a la cremallera del vestido de Ginny cuando, de repente, la chica se separó de sus labios y le soltó el cuello y la cintura y bajó de sus piernas, distanciándose definitivamente de él. Ginny cubrió su cara con las manos y volvió a llorar, totalmente destruida._

_Harry se quedó pasmado, pensando que era lo que le podía pasar a esa pelirroja que le volvía loco. Deduciendo que su comportamiento podía deberse a lo ocurrido en esa noche tan desastrosa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó acurrucándola. Ginny se quedó dormida con la cara inundada por las lágrimas, escuchando palabras dulces del hombre de su vida._

La chica se sintió totalmente ridícula al recordar su comportamiento de la noche anterior, pensando como podía haberse portado tan mal con Harry. Se incorporó, separándose de él cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. El chico se revolvió, incómodo, pero siguió durmiendo. Ginny lo observó durante unos minutos preguntándose qué la había llevado a actuar de esa forma la noche anterior, por qué se había separado de Harry y qué le iba a decir cuando lo volviera a ver.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se ordenó el pelo —totalmente revuelto—, mientras intenta hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo y salió del baño, recogió sus cosas y dedicándole una última mirada a Harry, con una sonrisa triste, salió del departamento.

Lo que restaba del fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria. El grupo no volvió a reunirse y las cosas estaban muy tensas entre todos. Ginny y Luna no hablaban con Lavender, quien sospechaba que Neville y Harry harían lo mismo. A pesar de todo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ron merecía saber la verdad y ella no iba a seguir consintiendo que, sus supuestos amigos, se la negaran. Además, ella podía salir beneficiada en esta situación, aunque ninguno de sus amigos la hablara, pues Draco también la había dado la espalda en toda esta situación. A su propio juicio, ella demostró ser demasiado inocente cuando creyó que Draco la apoyaría al irse con ella del apartamento de Harry, después de la pelea con Luna. En realidad las cosas eran bien distintas.

—_Lavender, a pesar de que eres una de mis mejores amigas y que pienso que tú no eres la única responsable de lo que ocurrió esta noche, quiero que sepas que, en mi opinión, ellos tienen parte de razón —le comentó Draco en el coche, cuando se dirigían a casa de Lavender para que el rubio recuperara su coche._

—_¿Qué quieres decir, Draco? —preguntó Lavender totalmente tranquila, a pesar del enfrentamiento que acababa de tener con Luna._

—_Creo que la forma en que le diste la noticia a Ron no fue la mejor —respondió el rubio, mientras Lavender detenía su coche al lado del de Draco—. Y también creo que tu deseo de estar con Ron no te dejó ver bien que era lo mejor para él —termino el chico, bajándose del automóvil._

—_Adiós, Draco —le despidió Lavender, con una mirada extremadamente fría, arrancando el coche y alejándose en el hasta adentrarse en el garaje, bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho._

El lunes, con la llegada de las clases también llegó el momento incomodo que todos temían y, aún así, esperaban. La hora de comer en la cafetería. Los primeros en llegar fueron Luna y Neville, que se sentaron juntos en la mesa que siempre ocupaban junto a sus amigos. Después de ellos llegó Harry, que estaba bastante ansioso por ver cómo reaccionaría Ginny ante el hecho de compartir mesa con él. Desde lo ocurrido en su departamento lo había evitado sistemáticamente, sin responder a las llamadas y mensajes que le había mandado a lo largo del fin de semana para saber cómo se encontraba su estado de ánimo después de la fatídica cena. La muchacha llegó poco después, cargada de pesados libros, que dejó sobre la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos. Había decidido no seguir evitando a Harry, si tenía que hablar con él, lo haría, de forma clara y sin medias verdades.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó Ginny decidida, aunque todos notaron cierto tono de pregunta en su voz.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le cuestionó Harry, contento de que ya no le evitara pero un tanto preocupado por las ojeras que marcaban el rostro normalmente alegre de Ginny.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando acabas de perder a tu hermano —respondió la chica sentándose al lado de Luna.

Harry iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpido por un inesperado portazo provocado por la puerta de la cafetería al ser abierta violentamente. Los chicos dirigieron sus miradas allí y pudieron ver a Ron, que entraba hecho una furia y detrás de él a Draco que, con una mirada triste, se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, chicos —les saludó, dejándose caer con desgana en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Harry.

—¿Cómo es que no estás con Lavender? —preguntó Neville violentamente, todavía molesto por cómo él y Lavender trataron a su novia la última vez que se vieron.

—No me hablo con ella. Cuando nos fuimos de casa de Harry le dije que vosotros teníais parte de razón y no lo encajó muy bien.

—Vaya... —comentó Neville avergonzado—. Siento el recibimiento —se disculpó, pensando que había sido injusto con el rubio.

—No te preocupes, es normal que estuvieras así. Lavender no estuvo muy correcta el otro día y como me fui con ella pensabais que la apoyaba, lo entiendo —dijo Draco, comprensivo—. ¿Y tú cómo estás? —le preguntó a Ginny preocupado. Ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué a pasado? —le cuestionó Luna, señalando con una cabezada a la puerta.

—Pues a pasado que Ron me ha estado evitando en la clase conjunta, ¡y estamos sentados juntos! ¿Sabéis lo difícil que es trabajar en el laboratorio con una persona que no te habla? Cuando acabó la clase intenté hablar con él pero como no me hacía caso, le bloqueé el paso a la cafetería. La mirada que me lanzó me ha hecho sentir que estábamos otra vez en el instituto, cuando no nos llevábamos bien. Me ha dicho "Apartate, Malfoy" y me ha empujado a un lado, entrando aquí con un portazo.

—Genial... —se lamentó Ginny, entristecida. Buscó a su hermano con la mirada y lo vio sentado en la otra punta de la cafetería, comiendo mientras leía un libro, totalmente solo. Harry pudo notar cómo la pelirroja apretaba los puños, que estaban apoyados en las rodillas de la chica. Deslizo una mano y sujetó una de las suyas para tranquilizarla. Ginny lo miró.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Ron no va ha estar solo por mucho tiempo, me temo —le respondió Ginny, volviendo la mirada a Ron y a la chica que lo acompañaba, Lavender. Todos pudieron ver como el muchacho se tensaba.

—Ron, necesito hablar contigo —le dijo Lavender en un susurró.

—No creo que tengamos nada de lo qué hablar —negó el chico de manera cortante, recogiendo sus libros, dispuesto a levantarse de la mesa y alejarse de la chica.

—Te mereces una explicación y yo estoy dispuesta a dártela —insistió Lavender, cuando Ron ya se alejaba. El chico se detuvo y se volvió para enfrentarla.

—No necesito ninguna explicación —discrepó Ron y viendo como Lavender abría la boca para hablar se adelantó a ella—. ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Por qué mis amigos me traicionaron?, ¿por qué Luna me ha usado como a un conejillo de indias? —el pelirrojo iba alzando la voz sin darse cuenta y todos los presentes en la cafetería lo observaban—, ¿por qué mi hermana me engañó?... O quizás quieres explicarme por qué tú, que supuestamente estás enamorada de mi, me has ocultado lo que pasaba, a saber por cuanto tiempo.

—Yo me enteré hace unos días de la verdad y fui yo quien les pidió a tus amigos que te dijeran la verdad en la cena y cuando vi que allí seguían sin decírtelo fui yo quien te dijo la verdad porque te quiero y no quiero que sufras al verla de nuevo —dijo la muchacha en el mismo tono que empleaba Ron y acercándose a él—. Todos querían decirte la verdad pero tenían miedo de que pudieras reaccionar mal. Desgraciadamente, al final no sirvieron de nada tantas precauciones.

—Esta si que es buena... O sea que solo se preocupaban por mi, ¿eh? ¡Por favor! —exclamó Ron dándose la vuelta pero Lavender le impidió marcharse sujetándole por el brazo—. Lavender, suéltame.

—Sólo si me prometes que hablarás conmigo después de las clases —exigió la rubia. Ron la miró y con fastidio, asintió, liberándose de su agarre—. Nos vemos esta tarde en tu departamento —el pelirrojo le dedicó una última mirada y se marchó. Lavender se sentó en la mesa que anteriormente ocupaba el chico y lanzándole una mirada a la mesa en la que estaban Ginny y Luna, que la observaban sin disimulo, empezó a comer.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	6. Capítulo 5: Temas Pendientes

**Hola!**

**Le he echado un vistazo rápido al capítulo pero quizás se me haya pasado alguna falta de ortografía... Si es así lo siento!... Antes de dejaros el capítulo una aclaración...**

**Este es un fic de Ron y Hermione, como pone en la categoría... Siento si no quedó claro... No sé si acabarán juntos o no pero desde luego no se van a hacer la vida imposible... Son mis protagonistas, mi pareja protagonista por lo que espero que difrutéis con ella y no les odiéis demasiado a lo largo de este fic... Lo digo porque algunos estáis un poco molestos con Hermione, jejej... **

**veela fasion: Gracias por haber leído la historia hasta este punto pero quizás tome un camino que no sea de tu agrado... Sigas o no leyendola, gracias por tu comentario e interes, :D ...**

**Y sin más dilación (jejej) aquí tenéis, el capítulo 5 - Temas Pendientes.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Temas Pendientes

Ron se estuvo preguntando a lo largo de la tarde qué le diría Lavender para que él pudiera llegar a cambiar de parecer sobre la opinión de lo que habían hecho sus amigos. Estaba tan inquieto por esa conversación pendiente que, a diferencia de otros días, no estuvo atento a las prácticas que llevaba a cabo en una de las clínicas de su padre. Esto fue algo que notó su compañera, Cho Chang, quien le preguntó acerca de su comportamiento cuando se dirigían a sus respectivos coches estacionados en el aparcamiento del hospital.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ron? Hoy has estado totalmente desconectado en las prácticas y no es propio de ti —le cuestionó la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, deteniéndose delante de su coche al igual que el pelirrojo.

—Me ocurre que todo se me viene encima, Cho. He discutido con mis amigos y estoy preocupado por ciertos... acontecimientos —le explicó. Ron le tenía un gran aprecio a la chica, pues fue un gran apoyo cuando Hermione se marchó.

—¿Acontecimientos? —le preguntó, extrañada. Ron suspiró profundamente, intentando serenarse.

—Her... Granger volverá a finales de este mes, cuando acabe el curso y... no sé como afrontarlo —se sinceró con ella. Cho se acercó un poco a él.

—Ron... creo que... deberías perdonarla —Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero Cho se la tapó con una mano—. Por mucho que digas que la has perdonado y olvidado sabes que no es verdad. Creo que debes centrarte en el presente, en tus amigos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti y pienso que cuando ella vuelva debes pedirle las explicaciones que creas necesarias para poder perdonarla y dejar el pasado atrás, definitivamente. Tienes que rehacer tu vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no necesito rehacer nada.

—Sí, lo necesitas. No paras de ir de una chica a otra sin pararte a pensar lo que sienten ellas o tú en realidad. Necesitas a alguien que te quiera y a la que quieras también. ¿Qué pasaría si Granger no volviera sola? No podrías reprochárselo porque ella habría hecho lo que tú deberías, lo que necesitas hacer.

—Ya... —dijo Ron con tono malhumorado, intentando no imaginarse la situación que Cho le planteaba—. ¿Y se te ocurre alguna candidata? —le cuestionó burlón, mientras Cho miraba su reloj, distraída.

—Bueno, por lo que me cuentas esa tal Lavender parece muy interesada en ti y por como hablas de ella, te gusta, aunque te niegas a aceptarlo —reveló Cho, sorprendiendo a Ron, pues él estaba convencido de que Lavender no le interesaba de esa forma—. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy. He quedado con Cedric y ya llego tarde.

—De... de acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Ron todavía sorprendido y viendo como Cho montaba en su coche.

Ron siguió avanzando en la soledad del aparcamiento, que estaba bastante lleno por los coches de los empleados del hospital. No se oía nada, excepto sus pasos. Cuando ya se acercaba a su coche se sintió observado y le pareció escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos. El chico miró por encima de su hombro y al no ver a nadie siguió caminando, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con ironía, pensando que estaba totalmente paranoico.

Detrás de una de las columnas del parking alguien pudo ver cómo Ron se montaba en su coche y lo ponía en marcha. Sonriendo con malicia, le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo.

Cuando Ron llegó a su departamento, en la puerta se encontró a Lavender Brown sentada y con las piernas cruzadas, escuchando música en su iPod rosa. Ron intentó pasar sin llamar la atención de la chica, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras movía las manos al ritmo de la música, pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Ron! ¡Qué bien que ya llegaste! —dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—¡Lavender! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Montar guardia en mi puerta? —inquirió Ron, levemente ruborizado por haber sido atrapado intentando huir.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Sabía que tenías practicas y decidí venir antes de que terminaras para que no pudieras encerrarte en tu casa y hacer como si no estuvieras —esas palabras provocaron que el chico se sonrojara aún más, pues era lo que pensaba hacer—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Abre la puerta! No querrás que hablemos en mitad del pasillo, ¿verdad? —Ron se giró y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su casa, dejando pasar a Lavender mientras le sujetaba la puerta.

La chica se dispuso a entrar en el salón de la casa del pelirrojo pero se quedo paralizada en la puerta de éste al ver el panorama que había en el lugar.

Las sillas estaban esparcidas por todo el salón, como si hubieran sido lanzadas de un sitio a otro en un arrebato de furia. La rubia pudo apreciar unas maderas rotas que debían corresponder a una de las mesitas que antes estaban a los laterales del sofá, de las cuales una acabó siendo lanzada contra una pared. Encima de la mesa de café había DVDs que tenían etiquetas como "Cumpleaños en la Madriguera" y similares, que Lavender reconoció al instante pues no era la primera vez que los veía.

—¿Recordando tiempos mejores? —cuestionó girándose para encontrar a Ron totalmente rojo y con la mirada fija en sus zapatos.

—No han sido unos días fáciles —le explicó, pero recordándose que no era él quien tenía que dar explicaciones alzo la vista—. Pero si no recuerdo mal quien tiene cosas que aclarar eres tú. Si te parece podemos pasar a la cocina que está mucho más recogida y no parece un campo de batalla. Puedo preparar té, si quieres.

—De acuerdo —concedió Lavender, siguiéndolo hasta la habitación de al lado.

Era una habitación espaciosa e iluminada. Estaba totalmente ordenada, limpia y equipada con todo tipo de electrodomésticos, lo que sorprendió a Lavender que pensaba que Ron no usaba la cocina para nada.

—No usas mucho la cocina, ¿eh? —le dijo burlona, interpretando que el orden de esa habitación se debía a la falta de uso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tengo que cocinar, los Weasley no podemos sobrevivir a base de comida rápida y precocinada —informó Ron, mientras calentaba agua para preparar el té—. La cocina es el santuario de cualquier Weasley que se precie.

—No hace falta que lo jures. Ginny siempre tiene la cocina del departamento reluciente —concedió Lavender, sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaban a la mesa de la cocina. Ron se acercó con dos tazas y le entregó una a la rubia, sentándose al lado de ella.

—Bueno, se supone que tenías algo que explicarme, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, en el bloque de apartamentos en el que vivían las chicas, Harry se encontraba ante la puerta de la casa de sus amigas, caminando de un lado a otro preguntándose como encaminar la conversación con Ginny.

—Yo... Verás Ginny, yo... —decía en voz alta poniendo poses y voces raras, hasta que una de las puertas que daban a la escalera se abrió y salió por ella una anciana, que lo encontró en una pose bastante extraña—. Buenas tardes, señora Trelawney —la saludó el moreno irguiéndose, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Buenas tardes —le devolvió el saludo la mujer mientras lo miraba a través de sus enormes gafas de pasta. Harry la pudo oír murmurar cuando se alejaba algo acerca de 'la juventud de hoy en día', haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. Llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Ginny, decidido a no retrasar más ese encuentro.

Dentro del departamento, Ginny, que se había sobresaltado por un ruido proveniente del portal, vio por la mirilla de la puerta como Harry se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña y se sonrojaba cuando la señora Trelawney salía de la casa de al lado. La chica no pudo evitar dar un bote cuando el moreno llamó a la puerta con expresión decidida. Ginny suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a abrir.

—¡Harry! ¡No sabía que ibas a venir! —le recibió Ginny aparentando sorpresa, levemente sonrojada.

—Bueno... —Harry titubeó, nervioso por la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Carraspeó y siguió hablando, decidido—. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¡Claro! Pasa, por favor —Ginny se apartó dejando pasar al chico que se dirigió al salón. Se quedó de pie al lado de un sillón, esperando a que la pelirroja entrara en la sala—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un té, por favor —respondió, volviendo a su estado de nerviosismo. Ginny vino tras unos minutos con una bandejita, donde traía dos tazas de humeante té.

—Siéntate... —le animó, cuando vio que el chico seguía de pie—. Pareces preocupado por algo... ¡¿es por algo referente a Ron? —preguntó Ginny preocupada, sentándose al lado de Harry en el sillón de dos plazas, frente a la gran televisión que ahora estaba apagada.

—No, claro que no... No le he visto desde lo ocurrido en la cafetería... En realidad, quería hablarte de lo ocurrido el otro día, después de la cena —soltó de golpe el chico, sabiendo que si seguía titubeando no lo diría nunca.

—Ah... —Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su comportamiento—. Bueno, yo... Lo siento Harry...

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —cuestionó el moreno, extrañado.

—Por... mi comportamiento... Me puse a llorar como una histérica cuando estábamos... ya sabes... —la chica se puso totalmente roja, avergonzada por toda aquella situación.

—Oh... No te preocupes, Ginny... Comprendo que no era tu mejor noche después de todo lo ocurrido con Ron... —la chica le sonrió agradecida por su comprensión—. Verás, yo en realidad quería hablarte de, bueno... Todo lo que te dije esa noche es cierto... —le dijo, acercándose a ella—. Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, no estás sola... Esta mañana, en la cafetería te he notado muy baja de ánimos y no quiero que estés así... Me duele verte de esa forma...

—¿Y por qué te tendría que doler lo que me pase? —le preguntó Ginny sorprendida, acercándose también, quedando a escasos centímetros de Harry.

—Ginny... Creo que es hora de que hablemos claro sobre nuestra situación...

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo pero coincidirás en que no es fácil dado nuestro historial —Harry la miró, extrañado. Ginny dio un gran suspiro y decidió que había llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas—. Yo te quiero, Harry James Potter —este se acercó para besarla pero Ginny lo detuvo tapándole la boca con una mano—, pero no quiero volver a sufrir lo que ocurrió hace cinco años... No quiero que el año que viene, cuando tú estés inverso en tus investigaciones y yo aquí en mi último año, volvamos a sufrir al ver que nuestra relación se hunde y no podamos hacer nada por impedirlo porque tengamos cosas "más" importantes que hacer —le dijo, poniendo énfasis en "más"—. No quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea para decirte que no te creo cuando me dices que me has echado de menos o que me quieres... No quiero ser otra vez algo secundario en tu vida, Harry.

—Tú jamás has sido algo secundario, Ginevra —negó el chico molesto, levantándose del sofá—. Tú eres mi vida... Y es algo que he podido comprobar de la forma más dura después de tanto tiempo sin ti, viendo cómo te ibas con otros chicos, como ese Dean Thomas —soltó con desprecio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y arrodillándose ante ella para quedar a su altura—. Ginny, tú sabes que estás cosas no se me dan bien pero no puedo seguir negando por más tiempo lo que siento por ti... Te amo, Ginny Weasley —declaró Harry totalmente sonrojado, dando un largo suspiro después de esa declaración, pues era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien.

Ginny, totalmente conmovida, se lanzó a su cuello besándolo con renovadas fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo lo que viniera por delante porque tenía la esperanza de que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

En el apartamento de Ron, éste escuchaba como Lavender le contaba todo lo ocurrido sin dar crédito a sus oídos, pues se había imaginado algo totalmente distinto.

— ...siendo sincera, Luna quería esperar más tiempo para decírtelo... O al menos no quería que te lo soltáramos en medio de una cena llevada a cabo en un sitio público pero solo porque se preocupaba por ti... En ningún momento, ninguno de nosotros quisimos jugar contigo o hacerte daño... Simplemente las cosas salieron mal —acabó Lavender, para después dar un gran sorbo a su taza de té, pues se le había quedado la boca seca tras el extenso relato que le había contado a Ron.

— ¿Y por qué no hicisteis caso a Luna? Mi reacción habría sido igual pero al menos podríamos volver a ese restaurante en otra ocasión —comentó Ron, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había contado Lavender.

—Culpa mía... Me empeñé en que te lo contaran lo antes posible y propuse que te lo dijeran en la cena... No pensé en las consecuencias, me temo —le respondió totalmente sonrojada—. No quería que sufrieras cuando ella volviera y pensé que cuanto antes lo supieras antes podrías prepararte para lo que venga con ella detrás. Tienes que superarlo y seguir con tu vida y tus amigos y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte.

Ese último comentario hizo que Ron recordara lo que Cho le había aconsejado que hiciera. Tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, necesitaba hacerlo. Lavender pudo ver como el chico la miraba fijamente, provocando que se sonrojara otra vez.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó, avergonzada.

—Lavender, ¿de verdad puedo contar con tu ayuda? —se quiso asegurar el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella mientras seguía mirándola fijamente.

—Claro que sí —aseguró, rehuyéndole la mirada—. Como bien sabes me gustas y aunque tú no me correspondas estaré ahí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

—Lavender... —Ron se alejó de ella sonrojándose—. Para serte totalmente sincero... todavía la quiero a ella pero... —el chico titubeó unos segundos pero decidió seguir— ...pero me gustaría intentar olvidarme de ella, si pudiera ser, con tu ayuda.

Desde luego no era la declaración más bonita del mundo, Lavender dudaba de que si quiera llegara a ser una declaración, pero para ella era más que suficiente. Ron le parecía realmente dulce y le agradecía mucho su sinceridad. Se acercó a él, poniendo una de sus manos en una mejilla del chico, que cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

—Me encantará ayudarte —declaró antes de fundirse en un dulce beso con Ron, que ambos disfrutaron.

De vuelta en el apartamento de Ginny, Harry se levantaba de la cama de su novia mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, totalmente feliz de haberla recuperado, por fin. Ginny se incorporó en la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa soñadora y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó algo que le había dicho el chico. Harry se giró y la miró extrañado pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Me estaba acordando de Dean —le hizo saber Ginny, agrandando su sonrisa. La de Harry, en cambio, desapareció.

—¿Y ese payaso que pinta en todo esto? —le preguntó malhumorado, abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

—Me hace gracia que estuvieras celoso de él —le aclaró Ginny, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Pues yo no le veo la gracia... No sabes lo frustrante que era ver como pasabas gran parte del día con él cuchicheando sin pa... —se vio interrumpido por un apasionado beso de parte de Ginny.

—Ay, cariño... Ahora entiendo porqué te ponías hecho un basilisco cuando le mencionaba... pero no tienes de que preocuparte —le aseguró, aguantándose las ganas de reír—. Es gay —sentenció mientras lo volvía a besar, atraiéndolo otra vez a la cama.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	7. Capítulo 6: Dilema

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo! Capítulo 6: Dilema... Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

Dilema

Tras la conversación, Ron le pidió a Lavender que al día siguiente reuniera a sus amigos en el apartamento que ella compartía con Ginny y Luna para poder solucionar las cosas esa misma tarde. Su novia, por supuesto que no tuvo objeciones.

El martes, en la cafetería, Lavender se acercó a sus amigos tras dar un profundo suspiro, pues no olvidaba que ellos estaban enfadados con ella.

—¡Hola, chicos! —les saludó muy sonriente. Todos la miraron entre sorprendidos y molestos porque ella actuara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara? —le cuestionó Luna. Lavender se sentó en una de las sillas libres, al lado de Draco, dispuesta a cumplir con el encargo de su novio.

—Luna, tranquila. Sé que mi modo de llevar todo el asunto de Ron no ha sido el mejor pero tengo buenas noticias —les contó Lavender, que vio como todos la miraban incrédulos.

—¿Buenas noticias... tú? —Ginny estaba muy molesta con Lavender y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

—Sí, yo... Después del espectáculo que Ron y yo dimos ayer en la cafetería sabréis que quedé en hablar con él por la tarde —todos asintieron, pues no iban a negar algo que era evidente—. Bueno, pues conseguí que accediera a vernos a todos esta tarde en casa de las chicas.

—¿De las chicas? ¿Ya no vas a vivir con nosotras? —preguntó Ginny al notar que no se incluía en la frase.

—Eso depende de cómo salga todo esta tarde. Yo no soy la que está enfadada sino vosotras. No voy a imponeros mi presencia en vuestro departamento y si decidís echarme no pondré ningún problema. Ron espera veros a todos esta tarde a las seis y media, cuando acabe las prácticas —añadió mientras se levantaba de la silla y se marchaba, dejando a todos estupefactos por la actitud de la rubia.

—¿Y a esta qué le pasa ahora? —intervino Ginny totalmente estupefacta, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en el grupo.

—Ha conseguido lo que quería —afirmó Luna dirigiendo una discreta mirada a Ron, que estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería completamente solo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Neville, mirando a su novia curioso.

—Prefiero no decir nada por si estoy equivocada —Luna le devolvió la mirada a su novio y le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

Harry le dedicó una mirada rápida a Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado y le cogió una mano en señal de apoyo. No habían dicho nada a sus amigos acerca de su nueva relación pues consideraban que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Quizás si todo salía bien podrían dar la noticia en unas horas. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de esperanza y apoyo y ella se la devolvió, mientras le daba un apretón en la mano.

Esa tarde fue una de las más largas que Ginny había sufrido hasta ese momento. El tiempo transcurría de una forma tan lenta que lograba desesperarla y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro por la casa, bajo la mirada de Luna.

Los chicos llegaron a las seis en punto tras las prácticas de esa tarde como habían acordado con las chicas. Neville y Harry querían hacer compañía a sus novias y apoyarlas, pues sabían que iban a estar muy nerviosas. Draco, por su parte, estaba muy inquieto por lo que pudiera ocurrir esa tarde y quería dar su apoyo a sus amigas, que sabía estarían más nerviosas que él.

A la hora acordada el timbre de la puerta sonó, provocando que Ginny diera un bote en el sillón que compartía con Harry y Draco. Maldiciendo a ese timbre que siempre conseguía sobresaltarla, la pelirroja se levantó temblando y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de ella se encontraban Lavender y Ron. Ginny observó a su hermano bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, que veían todo desde el salón. El recién llegado observó a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido. Pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio tras los cuales Ron relajó la expresión y regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana la abrazó, consiguiendo que Ginny se deshiciera en lágrimas devolviéndoselo. Todos asistieron a ese momento felices y aliviados, pues parecía que Ron estaba dispuesto a perdonarlos. Ginny se separó de su hermano y le hizo pasar al igual que a Lavender.

La pelirroja se dirigió a su sitio en el sofá, sentándose y siendo abrazada por Harry, quien le susurraba palabras de consuelo a la pelirroja. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido para Ron, pero decidió pasarlo por alto de momento, ahora tenía otros asuntos que tratar. Suspiró y se decidió a hablar.

—Luna —habló al fin. La chica se sobresaltó y Neville, que estaba sentado a su lado, abrazándola, la acercó más a él. El pelirrojo se acercó a la pareja sonriéndoles tímidamente y continuó— y Neville... Lo siento muchísimo —eso desconcertó a todos los presentes a excepción de Lavender.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Luna asombrada.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Me he portado fatal contigo Luna y contigo también Neville al intentar defenderla... Sé que sólo queríais ayudarme y os estoy muy agradecido...

Luna se levantó de un salto del sofá y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, que la elevó en el aire, como hacía con su hermana cuando ésta era más pequeña y le dejaba hacerlo sin recibir un golpe después. Luna apreciaba mucho a Ron, le quería casi como si fuera un hermano y le hacía muy feliz que la perdonara.

—Ron, de verdad que lo siento —se disculpó cuando volvió a tener los pies en el suelo, abrazándole más fuerte—. Sé que te fallé, no pude evitar que sufrieras... —se lamentó soltándole.

—No es culpa tuya... Habría sufrido igualmente... Serás una gran psicóloga —le aseguró sonriéndola— pero no se puede evitar siempre el sufrimiento o el dolor y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Aunque podéis ayudarme a salir de él, si estáis dispuestos, claro —dijo mirando a todos sus amigos. Harry soltó a Ginny y se levantó del sillón, encarando a Ron.

—Ronald —el pelirrojo no pudo evitar asustarse un poco cuando el moreno uso su nombre completo, pues sólo lo hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente enfadado con él. Sin embargo, Harry sonreía— Por supuesto que te ayudaremos —y le abrazó.

Después de eso se sucedieron una serie de emotivos abrazos que Ron recibió encantado. Lavender observaba todo en una esquina del salón, en un discreto segundo plano, pues no era su momento de intervenir.

—Por cierto, hermanita... ¿No me dijiste en la cena que no habías vuelto con Harry? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa pícara. Ginny y Harry se sonrojaron mientras los demás los miraban sorprendidos.

—Y así era cuando te lo dije —murmuró la pelirroja, mientras se miraba los zapatos.

—¿Y ahora? —presionó Ron divertido.

—Ahora la situación ha cambiado —intervino Harry igual de sonrojado que su novia. Ron se acercó al chico con una expresión muy seria que consiguió que el moreno se asustara bastante.

—Harry James Potter, espero que aproveches tu segunda oportunidad, no todo el mundo la tiene —le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras Harry asentía lentamente con la cabeza. Ron volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó—. Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Se soltó de Harry y llamó con un gesto a Lavender, que se acercó con una sonrisa y le dio la mano a Ron.

—¿Vosotros? —preguntó Ginny sorprendida, pues su hermano siempre había negado tener interés en la rubia. Los aludidos se miraron sonrientes y todos pudieron apreciar como parte del brillo que Ron había perdido en los ojos hacía más de un año había vuelto. Este miró a su hermana y contestó.

—Lavender y yo somos pareja.

El resto de la tarde la dedicaron para contar todo lo ocurrido desde la cena, por qué Ron había decidido perdonarlos, cómo se habían formado las nuevas parejas... Todos estaban muy contentos... todos, excepto Draco que estaba un poco retraído entre tanta pareja, a pesar de que todos le trataban como siempre. En parte estaba feliz, por supuesto. Había recuperado a dos de sus mejores amigos, Ron y Lavender, aunque le incomodaba un poco la idea de que empezaran a salir juntos.

En las sucesivas semanas, Ron se mostró muy feliz y volvía a ser quién era antes de la marcha de Hermione. Lavender lo hacía sentirse querido y especial y volvía a creer en el amor. No, no estaba enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos, y eso era algo que tanto él como la rubia sabían, pero sí que le gustaba, cada día un poco más. A pesar de todo no podía evitar acordarse de Hermione, sobre todo con la llegada de los exámenes finales, pues al finalizar éstos ella volvería.

Las semanas previas a los exámenes fueron de locos. Los chicos apenas se veían, pues estaban muy preocupados y no paraban de estudiar, en especial los chicos y Lavender, quienes se jugaban sus títulos en ellos. A pesar de la falta de tiempo siempre encontraban tiempo para reunirse, aunque sólo fuera en la hora del almuerzo y dejar los libros de lado por unos minutos.

A diferencia de lo que tendría que pasar, con el transcurso de los días y la llegada de la última jornada de exámenes, los nervios de Ron se acrecentaron, aunque todos sabían que no se debía a los exámenes.

—¡Ron, quieres estarte quieto! —exclamó Ginny, interrumpiendo la conversación de sus amigos, pues Ron le estaba sacando de quicio con su movimiento frenético de pierna.

—Lo... lo siento Ginny... Es que estoy un poco nervioso —se excusó el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —preguntó Lavender, sarcástica. Comprendía el nerviosismo de Ron por la llegada de Hermione pero no podía evitar el estar un poco celosa. Ron le dirigió una mirada culpable, pues sabía que su novia se sentía muy molesta por cómo estaba llevando él toda esa situación. Ella, viendo que su novio se sentía mal por tener esa actitud, le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Ron, piensa que sólo te queda un examen y serás libre —dijo Harry, a pesar de saber que eso sólo lo pondría más nervioso y así fue, ya que Ron se atragantó con el refresco que estaba bebiendo.

—Harry, así no ayudas —murmuró la pelirroja.

En ese momento Ginny, al apartar la vista de su novio, vio algo por la ventana de la puerta de la cafetería que la hizo palidecer. Tratando de controlarse, se fue levantando lentamente.

—Si me disculpáis, me voy. —Todos la miraron curiosos— Tengo que ir a coger un buen sitio para el examen —les dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

Se encaminó a la puerta de la cafetería y tras salir por ella se vio atrapada en un gran abrazo que no devolvió. La persona que la abrazaba se separó de ella al percibir que su abrazo no era correspondido, permitiendo a Ginny ver a la chica que destrozó el corazón de su hermano: Hermione Granger.

Ginny no sabía qué sentir al tener a la causante de haber estado a punto de perder a uno de sus hermanos ante sus ojos. Antes de que todo esto pasara, un año atrás, ella adoraba a Hermione, era su mejor amiga... Y la mujer que siempre había querido para su hermano. Era ahí donde Ginny tenía un dilema, pues no sabía cómo sentirse. Ella quería a Hermione pero al mirarla recordaba todo lo que Ron había sufrido con su partida y, aunque era eso lo que más le dolía, no era lo único. Todos habían sufrido con la partida de Hermione... Harry, Neville, Luna e incluso Draco, que se había convertido en uno de los mayores apoyos de Ginny y Hermione cuando tenían problemas con Harry y Ron y necesitaban la opinión de una mente masculina. Todos sufrieron y ella no fue la excepción. En la misma noche había perdido a su hermano y a su mejor amiga y todo por culpa de Hermione y esa estúpida beca.

Hermione fue testigo de cómo Ginny, que parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, se iba poniendo cada vez más colorada. En ese momento la castaña se vio empujada por su amiga pelirroja hasta la primera sala que encontró abierta, que resultó ser un baño.

La recién llegada estaba estupefacta. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado fuera había mantenido el contacto con Ginny y ella nunca se mostró molesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Todavía no ha acabado el curso! —señaló Ginny.

—¡Vaya recibimiento! Pensaba que te alegrarías de verme —dijo Hermione todavía sorprendida por toda la situación.

—¿Alegrarme? Con todo lo que os has hecho sufrir, ¿pensabas que me alegraría? —preguntó Ginny ofendida.

—Bu... bueno... En este año nunca me diste ninguna muestra de estar tan enfadada conmigo.

—Las cosas han cambiado desde que enviaste tu última carta, han empeorado...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando te fuiste, sin siquiera despedirte, dejaste a mi hermano totalmente destruido... Se convirtió en una sombre de lo que era y después degeneró en un mujeriego y todo porque no tuviste las agallas de decirle a la cara que te ibas porque no le querías y "no tenías nada que te retuviera aquí" —dijo Ginny haciendo referencia a la carta que le dejó la castaña a su hermano. La pelirroja necesitaba decir todo lo que se había guardado hasta ahora—. Cuando nos enteramos de que volvías nos preocupamos por cómo reaccionaría Ron, pues pensábamos que esto podía acabar de destruirlo por completo... ¡No me interrumpas! —ordenó cuando vio que Hermione abría la boca—. Ideamos un plan, aconsejados por Lavender, para poder decírselo pero todo salió mal. Se enfadó, nos dejó de hablar y nos evitó. ¡Por Dios! Trató a Draco como si volviéramos a estar en el instituto y él todavía fuera ese estirado que se dedicaba a insultarte —Hermione se sorprendió, pues Ron y Draco se habían hecho muy buenos amigos con el paso de los años—. Al final Lavender consiguió explicarle lo ocurrido y nos perdonó pero desde entonces está muy nervioso porque tendrá que enfrentarte otra vez y no sabe si podrá soportarlo.

Ginny dio una gran bocanada de aire tras soltar todo lo que había ocurrido con su hermano a lo largo de ese año, en lo que pudo considerarse como una especie de resumen. Hermione se quedó callada unos minutos esperando a que Ginny se recuperara y así le prestara atención.

—No quería haceros sufrir, Ginny. Simplemente era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, no en ese momento. En cuanto a tu hermano, yo no tengo la culpa de que no acepte que me cansé de ser su juguete.

Ginny se acercó a ella y la abofeteó, ofendida por lo que había dicho de su hermano, pues lo último que él habría hecho sería jugar con ella.

—Aquí la única que jugó, Granger, fuiste tú. ¿Pero sabes lo peor de todo? —Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras se frotaba la mejilla que había recibido el golpe—. Que a pesar de todo me alegro de verte.

La castaña se quedó totalmente estupefacta cuando vio como Ginny se lanzaba a sus brazos. De todas formas le devolvió el abrazo, aunque no entendía cómo la pelirroja podía ser tan bipolar.

Ginny se alegraba de volver a ver a su amiga y era ahí donde estaba el problema porque sentía que traicionaba a Ron y lo que habían sufrido, tanto él, como sus amigos y ella misma. Ginny se separó de su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar pero ahora no puedo porque tengo un examen —le dijo seriamente—. Escúchame bien. —Hermione asintió, dándole a entender que era toda oídos— No permitas que nadie te vea. Ron tiene su último examen ahora, se juega su carrera y no quiero que suspenda por los nervios que le provocaría el enterarse de que su ex-novia está en el edificio. Cuando suene la campana espera diez minutos, te vas al departamento y me esperas en mi habitación, ¿vale? Toma mis llaves... —dijo mientras le entregaba un juego de llaves que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Por favor no salgas de mi habitación... Lavender está viviendo con nosotras y no quiero que te vea antes de que hablemos.

—¿Qué Brown está viviendo en el departamento? —preguntó Hermione muy molesta.

—Sí, en la que alguna vez fue tu habitación. —Hermione enrojeció de furia.

—¿Dónde están todas las cosas que estaban en la habitación y eran mías? —cuestionó.

—Se las quedaron Neville y Ron... A mi hermano no le hizo mucha gracia pero eran los únicos que tenían sitio y a Neville no le cabía todo en el trastero del departamento que comparte con Ernie y Justin.

—Genial...

En ese momento sonó la campana y las chicas escucharon como pasaban los alumnos, apurados por llegar a sus aulas para realizar los últimos exámenes. Ginny se dirigió a la puerta del baño pero antes de salir se giró para mirar a Hermione.

—Recuerda, diez minutos —y tras esas palabras se marchó, dejando tras ella a una Hermione triste y sorprendida.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	8. Capítulo 7: Hermione Granger

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo siguiente... Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione Granger

El sonido de la campa dio por finalizada la última jornada de exámenes. Todos los alumnos salían atropelladamente de las aulas, eufóricos por el fin de sus estudios por ese año, a la espera de las notas. Para los de último curso era una sensación bastante diferente ya que era la última jornada que pasarían allí si aprobaban todos los exámenes, por lo que el sentimiento de eufórica se mezclaba con algo de nostalgia.

En esta situación se encontraban Neville, Harry, Draco, Ron y Lavender, quienes entregaron sus exámenes a sus respectivos profesores, en distintas aulas, pero todos con la misma cara de satisfacción y cansancio.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, se dirigieron a la entrada de la universidad, donde se encontraron con Luna. La chica al localizarlos se acercó a ellos a toda prisa, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido en los exámenes? —les preguntó la rubia mientras se separaba de Neville.

—¡Genial! ¿Y a ti? —le cuestionó Ron, mientras abrazaba a Lavender por los hombros.

—¡Era facilísimo! Creo que es prácticamente imposible que suspenda... Aunque... —Luna palideció, un tanto preocupada— tratándose de Lockhart nunca se sabe.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Seguro que sacas la mejor nota de la clase.

—¡Hey! ¿Y Ginny? —preguntó Harry, que estaba mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su novia.

—Me la he cruzado cuando venía hacia aquí —intervino Draco—. Me ha dicho que tenía prisa y que ya nos vería más tarde —Harry se mostró desilusionado—. ¿Vamos a tomar algo para celebrar el fin de los exámenes? —les preguntó Draco a sus amigos. Neville y Luna se mostraron conformes y Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento chicos pero Lavender y yo ya habíamos hecho planes —se disculpó Ron, rascándose la coronilla un poco incómodo y dándole la mano a Lavender.

—¡Ah, bueno! ¡Qué os divirtáis! —les deseó Draco mientras veía como se alejaban Ron y Lavender cogidos de la mano.

—Hacía mucho que no encontraba a Ron tan ilusionado —comentó Neville viendo como se alejaba la pareja.

—Sí, los dos se ven muy bien juntos, se les ve felices —concedió Harry—. Bueno, ¿dónde vamos?

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Ginny, ésta le relataba a Hermione de una forma más extensa todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de ese año. Se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirroja, sentadas en la cama y Hermione escuchaba con incredulidad todo lo que su amiga le relataba.

—¿Pretendes qué me crea que tu hermano ha sufrido así por mi? —le cuestionó Hermione—. ¿Una sombra de lo que era? ¿Depresivo?... ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida? —le cuestionó.

—No sé por qué te cuesta tanto entender que mi hermano se quedó totalmente destruido cuando te fuiste... Él te amaba, Hermione y tú lo dejaste por una mísera carta y le pisoteaste. Aún así, después de todo lo que sufrimos por tu ausencia, ahora estábamos teniendo unas semanas bastante tranquilas a pesar de los exámenes —continuó la pelirroja con el relato—. Yo he vuelto con Harry y...

—¡¿En serio? ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros! Me acuerdo de que Ron y yo siempre nos preguntábamos cuando volveríais a estar juntos —dijo Hermione. Ginny notó que la chica hacía una pequeña mueca de desagrado cuando decía el nombre de su hermano.

—Sí y estamos más felices que nunca —le aseguró—. En cuanto a Ron parece que vuelve a ser el mismo poco a poco, y todo gracias a Lavender —dejó caer Ginny para ver cómo reaccionaba Hermione.

—¡Ajá! ¿Así que al final has decidido ser sincera conmigo? —le recriminó la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

—Apuesto a que Ron no tardó ni dos semanas en empezar su relación con Brown después de que yo me fuera —aseguró Hermione con cara de desagrado.

—¿Pero qué locuras estás diciendo? Hace menos de un mes que mi hermano está saliendo con Lavender.

—Sí, seguro —bufó, testaruda.

—Hermione, ¿por qué piensas que Ron lleva tanto tiempo con Lavender? O bueno, eso puede esperar... En realidad lo que ahora más me preocupas es saber por qué te fuiste —Hermione la miró unos instantes a los ojos y decidió ser sincera.

—Vale, te lo contaré... Quizás, después de esto, me entiendas —murmuró Hermione, bajando la mirada y mirando sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas en su regazo—. Todo se debe a algo que vi hace más de un año, en el día del cuarto aniversario de mi relación con tu hermano.

_Hermione iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, totalmente cansada pero feliz. Estaba deseando darle su regalo a Ron y ver la cara que ponía pues, por una vez, él sería el sorprendido._

_En una de las esquinas de los pasillos de la universidad se chocó con Ginny, que iba cargada de libros. Hermione se agachó para ayudar a su amiga a recogerlos y se los entregó.  
__  
—Gracias por la ayuda, Hermione._

_—¿A dónde vas con tantos libros?_

_—A la biblioteca a devolverlos... ¿Nerviosa por lo de esta tarde?_

_—¡Muchísimo! Estoy deseando saber si le gustará el regalo a Ron... Él siempre me hace regalos preciosos y no me gustaría fallar por una vez que quiero sorprenderle..._

_—Le gustará, ya lo verás —le aseguró Ginny, mientras se detenía ante la puerta de la biblioteca—. ¡Nos vemos en el departamento!_

_La castaña siguió su camino a la cafetería, donde se reuniría con Draco, pero nunca llegó a su destino. En uno de los últimos pasillos que tenía que cruzar para llegar hasta la cafetería vio una imagen que le rompió el corazón._

_Ron y Lavender, besándose._

_Hermione conocía el interés de la rubia por su novio pero él siempre le dijo que no debía preocuparse, que Lavender sólo era una amiga y sólo la quería a ella. Esa imagen le demostraba todo lo contrario. Ron tenía sujeta a la rubia por la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba por el cuello, haciendo que se acercara más a ella._

_Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ese lugar corriendo, dejando atrás a la universidad, a sus amigos, al que creía su novio y a su corazón roto.  
_

_Esa misma tarde, tras llamar a la universidad estadounidense preguntando si ellos podían hacerle los exámenes finales de ese curso si aceptaba la beca y recibir una confirmación, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto para coger el avión que la llevaría a su nueva vida._

La chica levantó la vista, inundada por las lágrimas que siempre le causaban esos recuerdos, encontrando a una Ginny que mantenía la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—Tu hermano me utilizó, me traicionó, jugó conmigo y mis sentimientos... Al enterarme de la verdad decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme, alejarme de él y de sus recuerdos... Por eso no me llevé casi nada de lo que tenía aquí. También decidí que no iba a permitir que se enterara jamás de lo que había sufrido por él. Por eso le escribí esa carta, que parece ser, tú conoces muy bien —finalizó la castaña, bajando la vista otra vez.

Ginny tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Le sorprendía mucho todo lo que Hermione le había contado. No sabía nada acerca de todo ese asunto del beso de Ron y Lavender, su hermano nunca se lo había mencionado... Ginny tenía la sensación de que faltaba una pieza muy importante en el rompecabezas.

—Hermione —la pelirroja pensó muy bien cómo plantear la situación sin alterar demasiado a la castaña— creo que... necesitas hablar con Ron... ambos lo necesitáis. Creo que te debe una explicación.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no necesito ninguna explicación! Tengo suficiente con lo que vi y lo que vi fue a tu hermano besando y abrazando a Lavender el día de nuestro cuarto aniversario como pareja —sentenció Hermione, obstinada.

—Hermione, tú eras la persona que mejor conocía a mi hermano... ¿De verdad piensas que te hubiera hecho algo así a ti? En todos los años en los que fuisteis amigos y luego pareja, él siempre se la ha jugado por ti... No creo que te hiciera algo así.

—¿Ginny, no lo entiendes? No importa lo que creía saber de tu hermano, lo que importa es lo que vi y se acabó. No necesito que me expliquen nada más y mucho menos él.

—Tú siempre has dicho que yo era muy perspicaz, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió con la cabeza—. Pues créeme cuando te digo que aquí hay algo que no cuadra y también cuando digo que mi hermano ha sufrido mucho en todo este año por tu ausencia.

—Yo también lo he hecho —aseguró Hermione, mientras veía como Ginny se levantaba de la cama. La pelirroja se acercó a Hermione y se acuclilló ante ella poniendo una de sus manos bajo la barbilla de su amiga y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

—Hermione... ¿Tú todavía amas a mi hermano? —le cuestionó la chica totalmente seria.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a contestar pero unas risas se lo impidieron.

—¡Lavender estás loca! —dijo una voz que las dos chicas reconocieron al instante.

—¡Ron! —susurró Ginny. Tanto ella como la castaña se pusieron totalmente pálidas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le preguntó Hermione, pues pensaba que la pelirroja querría evitar el encuentro.

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo enfrentes de una vez... Esto tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano —sentenció Ginny mientras se erguía—. ¿Estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a él?

—No tengo nada que ocultar —afirmó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta y vio que Hermione se había dejado caer otra vez en la cama, llorando y tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras respiraba rápidamente. La pelirroja se acercó a ella otra vez, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Ya, Hermione, no te preocupes... No te obligaré a enfrentarte a él si no estás dispuesta... Al menos has dejado de lado esa coraza que me has mostrado desde que has vuelto.

—No lo amo —dijo Hermione entrecortadamente. A Ginny le pareció oír un pequeño tono de duda pero pensó que quizás se debía a las lágrimas—, pero me hizo mucho daño y no sé si soy capaz de enfrentarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Hermione. Como ya le hemos dicho a Ron un millón de veces, merecéis seguir con vuestras vidas y ser felices y para conseguirlo primero os debéis una conversación.

—Tu hermano no parece necesitarla —le contradijo la castaña recordando las risas de la pareja que llegaban desde el salón.

—Es cierto que ahora está mucho mejor pero no es el Ron que era hace un año. Ya no sonríe con la misma alegría de antes y necesito que vuelva a hacerlo y que tú también lo hagas —le dijo mirándola suplicante.

—Si he vuelto es para seguir adelante con mi vida, Ginny, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser tan difícil volver a cruzarme con él...

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien... Voy a entretener a Ro mi hermano... Cuando estés lista para salir me mandas un mensaje, ¿vale? —dijo la pelirroja, enseñándole su móvil.

—Pero...

—Hermione, lo siento mucho pero no puedo mentirle a mi hermano... Ya estuve a punto de perderle una vez por no ser sincera con él desde un principio.

Hermione miró a Ginny y tras unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era acabar con toda esa historia de una vez por todas.

—Dejémonos de tonterías —dijo resuelta—. Ve preparando el terreno. Le dices lo que hay y si se cree capaz de enfrentarse a mí, salgo. —Ginny la miró sorprendida.

—Y luego soy yo la bipolar —le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Ginny se dirigió al salón. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa pero tenía la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y lo mejor para todos. Se paró ante la puerta del salón y, dando un profundo suspiro, la abrió entrando en la habitación.

La escena que se encontró no le resultó muy agradable, pues la pareja se besaba muy efusiva, ambos recostados en el sillón. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de que Lavender hacía feliz a Ron no podía evitar sentir que la mejor mujer para su hermano era la que se escondía en su habitación.

—¡Siento interrumpir! —gritó Ginny.

Debido al sobresalto, Lavender, que estaba recostada en el sofá, empujó a Ron, que estaba encima de ella, alejándole y provocando que éste se cayera al suelo enmoquetado. El pelirrojo se levantó frotándose un brazo, mirando a su hermana ceñudo.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría con los gritos que pegas.

—Yo... —Ginny miró a Lavender preocupada pero decidida a llegar hasta el final— tengo que decirte algo...

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado.

—Bueno, Ron, ¿por qué no te sientas? —le ofreció, mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia y dejaba un hueco a su lado para que se sentara su hermano, procurando así que se mantuviera alejado de Lavender. Ron la miró con evidente preocupación y tras unos instantes se sentó, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Lavender.

—Vale, ya estoy sentado... Ahora te puedes dejar de rodeos —sentenció.

—Bu... bueno... El caso es que...

—Ginny no empieces como en la cena, ¿quieres? —le apremió Lavender. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada para que se callara y la rubia, por una vez, obedeció.

—Bueno, el caso es que ha habido un cambio de planes.

—¿Qué cambio? ¿A qué plan te refieres? —le interrogó sin entenderla.

—Hermione —la chica pudo ver como la pareja palidecía cuando dijo el nombre de la chica— ha vuelto.

Ron se quedó totalmente quieto, Ginny incluso dudó de que siguiera respirando y fue testigo de cómo su hermano se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo.

—¿Ron? —le llamó Lavender, levantándose del sofá y sentándose en el reposabrazos al lado del chico. Puso una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su novio haciendo que éste reaccionara. La pelirroja notó como volvía a respirar, aunque de forma agitada.

—¿Cómo ha llegado tan pronto? —preguntó Ron con la voz un poco ronca y apretando los puños, intentando controlar su rabia.

—Por lo visto en su universidad los exámenes se hacen antes... ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

—¿La has visto ya? —le cuestionó sin hacer caso a las preguntas de su hermana.

—Pues... la verdad es que sí... Esta mañana cuando me he ido de la cafetería ha sido porque la había visto a ella —Ron asintió—. Y ahora está... en mi habitación esperando a saber si estás dispuesto a hablar con ella ahora.

Ron se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el salón. Lavender no pudo seguir callada.

—¿Hablar con ella? ¿Por qué demonios tendría que hacer algo así? —dijo totalmente molesta.

—Porque ambos se deben esa conversación y la necesitan. —Ginny la miraba fríamente, pues no se olvidaba de lo que Hermione le había contado— Ambos se deben una explicación.

—Ron no le debe n...

—Lo haré —sentenció el chico, interrumpiendo a su novia y deteniendo su paseo incesante.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Lavender.

—Lo haré. Necesito que me explique algunas cosas... Pero no ahora —le dijo a su hermana—. Dile que se pase por mi casa a las siete, así podré devolverle sus cosas.

Ron se acercó a su novia y extendió una mano en su dirección, indicando la que la tomara y se fuera con él de allí. Lavender, aunque estaba muy molesta, accedió. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y antes de salir la rubia se giró para mirar a Ginny.

—Cuando se vaya avísame para poder volver sin tener que cruzármela. No creo que fuera cómoda esa situación.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el ruido seco de la puerta al cerrarse, dejando tras él un absoluto silencio. Ginny suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Volviendo a suspirar entró en ella, dispuesta a contarle a Hermione todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	9. Capítulo 8: Heridas del Pasado

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo siguiente...**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis añadido mi historia a favoritos, :D … Siento no haber dicho nada antes pero estas últimas semanas han sido de locos y casi no tenía tiempo ni para publicar.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Heridas del Pasado

En el coche había un silencio sepulcral. Lavender y Ron no habían intercambiado ni una palabra desde que salieron del departamento que la rubia compartía con sus amigas. Lavender estaba muy molesta pues no entendía la actitud de su novio.

Ron, por su parte, estaba muy tenso mientras conducía el coche de su novia. Toda esa situación lo tenía realmente preocupado e incluso asustado. La llegada de Hermione, después de todo lo sucedido, había resultado totalmente inesperada. Gracias a eso ahora le esperaba una discusión con Lavender y no deseaba que eso pasara.

Las últimas semanas con Lavender, a pesar de sus nervios por la llegada de Hermione y los exámenes, habían sido las mejores de ese último año y todo gracias a su novia. Ron no quería que ahora ella sufriera por culpa de sus miedos.

Una vez que Ron aparcó el coche de la rubia, frente a su casa, bajaron de él y se encaminaron al bloque de pisos. Subieron en completo silencio y una vez que entraron en el departamento del pelirrojo se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el muchacho preparó té.

Le entregó una taza a la rubia y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, enfrente de ella. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el muchacho se animó a hablar.

—Lavender yo...

—¿Por qué? —le interrumpió con la voz entrecortada—. Después de todo lo que has sufrido por su culpa y ahora te vas a reunir con ella, en tu casa y a solas, para darle explicaciones que no se merece... Aunque en realidad no creo que le debas explicar nada.

—Lavender... Yo no le debo a ella nada pero Granger a mi sí... Necesito que me explique por qué me dejó de esa forma... Por qué se fue sin despedirse...

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? Tú estás conmigo, ¿no? Se supone que lo que haga ella o deje de hacer no debe importarte.

—Lavender... Ya sabes lo que siento...

—No me amas —afirmó Lavender con una tristeza que congeló la sangre a Ron. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Lavender, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—No estoy preparado para amar a nadie más, de momento. Primero necesito curar viejas heridas y esta conversación me ayudará a hacerlo —le aclaró Ron con la voz entrecortada ante la atenta mirada de Lavender.

La rubia era consciente de que para su novio era muy difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos y emociones y agradecía el esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo el muchacho para hablarle, como siempre, con la verdad, por muy dolorosa que ésta fuera. A pesar de todo todavía necesitaba conocer algunas respuestas.

—Y si necesitas tanto tener esa conversación, ¿por qué no has aprovechado para tenerla en casa de tu hermana? —Lavender intentó no usar un tono que resultara acusador pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Ron se irguió y empezó a caminar por la extensa cocina, inquieto. Lavender lo miraba entre sorprendida y preocupada, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía a su novio tan nervioso. Ron se paró en seco y encaró a Lavender, decidido.

—Soy un cobarde —sentenció tan repentinamente y con tal convicción que hizo que Lavender diera un bote en su asiento.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Lavender sorprendida.

—Soy un cobarde —repitió acercándose a la rubia—. Necesito hablar con ella pero cuando ha llegado la oportunidad de enfrentarla en casa de mi hermana me he... bloqueado —reconoció, estrechando las manos de Lavender entre las suyas—. Así que he salido pitando de allí. No es que quiera intimidad con Granger, Lavender, es sólo que no podía enfrentarla aún. Al menos ahora tengo unas horas antes de tener que encararla y así poder prepararme para esa situación —terminó el pelirrojo, dando después un profundo suspiro bajo la atenta mirada de su novia.

Lavender pensó durante unos minutos en lo dicho por el muchacho. Si lo pensaba fríamente podía entender por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Ella misma se había quedado totalmente impactada por la temprana llegada de Hermione así que Ron tenía que estar mucho peor que ella.

Ron miraba atentamente a su novia esperando que confiara en él, pero sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando notó cómo Lavender separaba sus manos de las suyas y las alejaba. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada pensando que había perdido a la chica que lo hacía sonreír desde el momento en el que se decidió a seguir adelante con su vida. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Lavender, que se lanzó a sus brazos, consiguiendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo riendo. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Tras unos minutos se separaron y Ron se dispuso a escuchar lo que su novia tenía que decirle.

—Está bien, Ron. Comprendo que necesites esto para dar un paso más y conseguir olvidarte de ella para siempre. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, incluso llegues a quererme a mí algún día —declaró Lavender totalmente relajada. Ron se sorprendió por lo que la muchacha le decía pero no pudo replicar pues se vio atrapado por sus labios.

Hermione aparcó el coche cerca del bloque en el que vivía Ron y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. La prueba que se le planteaba era una de las más difíciles que tendría que enfrentar en su vida y, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no podía contar con Ron para superarla, porque era a él a quien se debía enfrentar.

A su mente le vino de repente el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Ginny, acusadora, reprochándole que hubiera mentido a su amiga. Se había acostumbrado a mentir a lo largo de ese año a todos los que la rodeaban y ahora había mentido a Ginny.

Volviendo a suspirar salió del coche y se dirigió hasta el bloque en el que vivía el pelirrojo, con la respiración agitada por los nervios. Decidió subir por las escaleras en lugar de usar el ascensor, pues ese aparato le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Cuando llegó al piso en el que vivía Ron se quedó quieta al escuchar la voz de éste, que se estaba despidiendo de alguien. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina que la ocultaba y vio como Ron se despedía de Lavender con un apasionado beso. Hermione se percató de que ambos tenían el pelo muy revuelto y se le revolvió el estómago ante las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Vio como Lavender se encaminó al ascensor, pasando delante de ella, aunque ésta no se percató de su presencia pues iba poniéndose los cascos de su iPod.

Cuando escuchó como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta del pelirrojo, llamando al timbre al llegar ante ella.

—¿Y ahora que se te ha olvidado, Lav? —bromeó Ron, abriendo la puerta distraído, marcando en su teléfono móvil. Hermione se quedó totalmente bloqueada. Llevaba un año sin verle y lo primero que escuchaba de él era cómo la confundía con su estúpida novia.

Ron alzó la vista, sorprendido porque no recibía respuesta y cuando vio de quien se trataba comprendió porque había un silencio tan intimidador. Ante él estaba Hermione Granger. El muchacho no supo qué hacer o decir cuando se encontró frente a ella al igual que la castaña al verlo a él. Se analizaron con la mirada unos minutos, comprobando así Hermione que el muchacho que estaba ante ella era mucho más atractivo que la última vez que lo vio. Ron pudo ver que ella estaba muy hermosa pero la encontró algo ojerosa y más delgada de lo que la recordaba.

Reaccionando, Ron se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Hermione. Ésta se adentró en la casa y se quedó aguardando en la entrada a la espera de que el chico le dijera a dónde dirigirse. Ron le indicó con un gesto de la mano que pasara al salón. Éste estaba totalmente limpio y ordenado. No había nada fuera de lugar a excepción de dos cajas, que contenían las pertenencias de Hermione. Dando un largo suspiro, Ron se dispuso a hablar.

—Siéntate —ofreció, aunque sonó como una orden. Al notarlo se dispuso a remediarlo—. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

—S-sí, gracias —trató de decir Hermione, aunque los nervios le dificultaban hablar con claridad.

Ron se marchó a la cocina a preparar el té, dando tiempo a ambos para plantearse cómo dar el siguiente paso. Las cosas no estaban resultando como se esperaba. No había gritos, ni acusaciones o frases cortantes, al menos de momento y en cierto modo ambos pensaban que las cosas se tenían que dar exactamente como se estaban dando, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar, como una partida de ajedrez, calculando cada movimiento para que no fuera el último.

Ron volvió al salón con una bandejita, donde traía la tetera y dos tazas y Hermione pudo notar como la bandeja temblaba en las manos del muchacho. Ron trató de llenar las tazas, consiguiendo hacerlo sin derramar nada. Él también pudo notar que Hermione temblaba cuando ésta sostuvo su taza entre sus manos.

Pasaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio hasta que, una vez más, el pelirrojo se decidió a intervenir, dejando su taza ya vacía sobre la bandeja.

—En esas cajas —dijo señalando a las dos cajas de cartón que se encontraban al lado de la mesa grande del comedor— están guardadas todas las cosas que dejaste aquí cuando te fuiste. Neville al final no se quedó con nada —la informó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a donde estaban las cajas. Cogió una, que pesaba bastante, y la puso en la mesa, donde la abrió. En ella había varios DVDs y álbumes. Abrió uno de ellos y se encontró con varias fotos de Ron y ella que correspondían a las últimas semanas del último curso en Hogwarts, cuando empezaron su relación. Ron pudo ver como ella acariciaba una fotografía, pero al no ver de cual se trataba se levanto del sillón y se acercó a ella silenciosamente.

—Esa fue una gran época —dijo mirando una foto en la que salían las tres parejas abrazadas y felices. Hermione se sobresaltó al notar al chico tan cerca de ella.

—Sí, lo fue —le concedió, cerrando el álbum y continuó mirando el contenido de la caja, encontrando una foto que la hizo reír—. Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta foto —reconoció, mostrándole a Ron la foto de Draco con el vestido pomposo y horrible que se vio obligado de llevar en una ocasión en el último curso en Hogwarts—. Hacía que creyera que yo te importaba algo —Hermione se alejó de la caja y se acercó a una librería, dándole la espalda a Ron, simulando que leía los títulos en los lomos de los libros—. Aunque estaba equivocada.

Esa afirmación dejó totalmente en blanco a Ron, pues no esperaba escuchar eso viniendo de Hermione, por la que siempre se había arriesgado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¡Tú lo has sido todo para...! —se vio interrumpido pues Hermione le lanzó un pesado libro sobre medicina que, hasta hace unos segundos, había estado en sus manos.

Hermione siguió lanzándole libros, sin distinguir de qué eran hasta que le pareció leer "Orgullo" en la portada del libro que tenía en ese momento en sus manos y estaba por lanzar al pelirrojo. Se quedó mirando la portada unos segundos, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. La portada del libro rezaba "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y, a diferencia de las nuevas ediciones no ponía el nombre de la autora, pues era una primera edición. Ron, aprovechando el despiste de la castaña, se acercó a ella y le sujetó los brazos para que no siguiera lanzándole libros.

La cercanía los dejó a ambos un tanto sorprendidos, provocando que el libro que Hermione sujetaba en una de sus manos cayera al suelo todavía cerrado. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos minutos, con las respiraciones agitadas, hasta que Ron habló de nuevo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le cuestionó molesto.

—¡No entiendo cómo tienes el descaro de mentirme diciendo que era lo más importante en tu vida cuando te vi besándote con otra! —le acusó, acercando su cara más a él.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! —la contradijo, desconcertado.

—El día de nuestro cuarto aniversario te sorprendí cerca de la cafetería besándote con Lavender Brown —le acusó, mientras las lágrimas, traicioneras, luchaban por salir una vez más de sus ojos.

Ron la soltó totalmente desarmado por las acusaciones de la chica.

—Yo no la correspondí a ese beso —aclaró Ron—. La aparté en cuanto fui consciente de lo que ocurría.

—¿Consciente? ¡Ya, claro! ¿Por eso la estabas abrazando por la cintura? ¿Porque no la correspondías? ¿Porque me amabas a mí y yo era lo más importante de tu vida? —soltó Hermione, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramar sus ojos.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas Hermione —le dijo, sorprendido por las lágrimas de la chica y por el hecho de que, después de un año, había pronunciado el nombre de la castaña.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡Soy toda oídos! —dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Ron se acomodó en el sillón individual que estaba más alejado de la posición de Hermione y se dispuso a iniciar el relato.

_Lavender y Ron salieron de la cafetería, donde habían dejado a Draco e iban camino de la salida de la universidad hablando acerca del regalo que Ron le daría a Hermione esa noche por su aniversario._

_—Seguro que le gustará —dijo Lavender, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos para poder ser una buena amiga para el pelirrojo._

_—¿Tú crees? —preguntó un poco inseguro._

_—Claro que sí —aseguró dando un pequeño saltito que la hizo trastabillar y perder el equilibrio._

_Ron al percatarse de esto, se apresuró a coger a su amiga de la cintura y ella un poco sobresaltada se agarró a su cuello, haciendo que sus caras quedaran a escasos centímetros. Lavender se quedó mirando embelesada los profundos ojos azules del pelirrojo, lo que hizo que éste se incomodara un poco._

_—¿Estás b...?_

_Ron se vio interrumpido por los labios de Lavender. Se quedó tan sorprendido que al principio no reaccionó, pero tras unos instantes se separó de ella, entre enojado y triste._

_—Lavender ya hemos hablado de esto... Yo amo a Hermione, es la mujer de mi vida, daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario y jamás la dejaría, ni por ti, ni por nadie —Ron no quería sonar muy descortés pero tampoco podía hacer como si no pasara nada—. Lo siento, Lavender —finalizó y se alejó de la rubia, que lo vio marcharse con lágrimas en los ojos._

Hermione lo observaba con renovadas lágrimas, no podía creer que todo lo que había sufrido en ese año hubiera sido por un estúpido error.

—Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti, Hermione —dijo Ron con la voz subiendo de tono con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Pero tú elegiste no confiar en mí —el chico se levantó del asiento violentamente y se acercó a Hermione irradiando furia—. Me he jugado todo lo que tenía por ti desde que te conocí, ¿y ante la primera dificultad huyes...? ¡Es increíble!

Hermione no decía nada, pues sabía que lo que Ron decía era cierto. Él siempre había arriesgado todo por ella, sus estudios, su vida, ¡estuvo dos días inconsciente por ella! ¡Por tratar de protegerla!... y a la primera de cambio lo abandonó.

—Yo... lo siento —dijo entre lágrimas la chica— pero me dolió demasiado ver que te estabas besando con otra el día de nuestro aniversario, aunque en realidad me hubiera dolido si lo hubieras hecho cualquier otro día. Sentí que tú, quien nunca pensé que me traicionaría, lo hacía y no pude evitar querer escapar de todo.

Ron vio como la castaña lloraba con desesperación y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla. A pesar de seguir enfadado con ella, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo esa debilidad que siempre sintió por la muchacha. Hermione lloró en su pecho unos minutos hasta que consiguió serenarse y se separó de él.

—Perdóname, Ron, por todo. Incluso por lo de ahora, que me porto como una histérica cuando tú tendrías que estar totalmente enfadado conmigo. Es difícil enterarse de que dejé todo y he estado sufriendo un año por un error, un estúpido error.

Ron la miró. Todo esto había salido al revés. Pensaba que después de esta conversación acabaría odiando a Hermione y sin querer volver a intercambiar ni una palabra con ella en lo que le quedara de vida pero lo único que sentía era una necesidad irrefrenable de abrazarla y consolarla.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. No puedo reprocharte nada si tú también has sufrido, aunque solo fuera la mitad de lo que he sufrido yo —le dijo con tristeza—. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos.

Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la librería, que ahora se encontraba medio vacía. Cogió un sobre que había dentro de uno de los libros y se acercó a la castaña, mostrándosela.

—¿La has recibido? —le cuestionó entregándosela. Hermione la observó unos segundos y se la devolvió a Ron, que la dejó en la mesita de café y se sentó en el mismo sillón que ocupada la chica.

—Sí. No puedo negar que me preocupa el hecho de que Krum esté suelto otra vez pero no pienso dejar de vivir mi vida —afirmó Hermione con voz firme y segura, consiguiendo que Ron sonriera brevemente.

—Siempre tan valiente... —dijo, admirado—. ¿Este año recibiste las flores de ese canalla?

Todos los años, desde que Krum había entrado a prisión, Hermione había recibido un ramo de rosas rojas con notas amenazadoras que decían que se volverían a ver. Esas flores siempre las recibía el 14 de mayo, el día que lo detuvieron.

—No... Supongo que no se enteraría de mi traslado y por eso no me las envió... o no podía permitirse mandármelas a los Estados Unidos —le dijo tranquilamente—. No te has encontrado con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó, preocupada.

—No, pero si llego a cruzármelo no creo que sea yo el que acabe inconsciente esta vez... Para algo he estado dando cases de defensa —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. ¿Tú tampoco? —Hermione negó con la cabeza y fijó su vista en los libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Siento lo de tus libros —le dijo sonrojándose—. Si alguno necesitara algún arreglo te lo pagaré o te comprare uno nuevo o...

—Hermione, tranquila... ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con tus cajas? ¿Tienes muy lejos el coche?

Después de colocar todos los libros se dispusieron a llevar las cajas al coche de Hermione. La castaña se sorprendió cuando notó como el chico evitaba el ascensor y bajaba por las escaleras con la caja a cuestas. Ella le siguió, decidida.

Tras guardar las cajas los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonrojándose poco a poco. Ron desvió la mirada y se alejó un paso de Hermione, incómodo.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Ron.

—No es nada, Hermione. Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión.

—Bueno... Ginny me invitó a la fiesta de graduación pero ella no puede hacerlo ya que no es su fiesta —razonó la muchacha.

—Pues lo hago yo. Espero que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos otra vez, Hermione —le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella, sin mucho entusiasmo—. Adiós, Ron.

Hermione se subió a su coche y vio por el retrovisor cómo el pelirrojo se alejaba. A su cabeza vino, una vez más, el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho a Ginny. «"No le amo"... Ojalá no fuera una más de mis mentiras» pensó antes de arrancar el coche y alejarse de allí.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	10. Capítulo 9: Rosa con Espinas

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo siguiente...**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis añadido mi historia a favoritos esta semana, :D …**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Rosa con Espinas

Nadie sabía de la llegada de Hermione, a excepción de Ginny, Ron y Lavender por lo que Ron decidió reunir a todos sus amigos en su casa al día siguiente de su conversación con la castaña para así poder darles la noticia.

Tanto Ginny como Lavender, quienes desconocían cómo habían resultado las cosas tras la charla entre Ron y Hermione, se removían inquietas en los asientos que ocupaban en uno de los sillones del pelirrojo.

Ron se encontraba en la cocina, supuestamente preparando el té para sus amigos pero en realidad esperaba el mensaje de Hermione que le confirmara que ya estaba en la puerta para dejarla pasar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Tanto para el pelirrojo como para la castaña era surrealista lo fácil que todo estaba resultando. No había rencores que los mantuvieran alejados y podían conversar tranquilamente por lo que el pelirrojo no dudó ni un segundo en proponerle a la chica esa pequeña sorpresa para los demás.

—Aquí tenéis —dijo el pelirrojo, dejando sobre las mesa la bandeja que portaba las tazas de té y permaneciendo de pie.

—¿Para qué nos has reunido, Ronald? —preguntó Luna, muy intrigada.

—Os tengo una sorpresa —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón, que permanecía cerraba, para abrirla y dejar a la vista de todos a la recién llegada.

—¡Hermione! —exclamaron todos al unísono, levantándose de sus asientos y corriendo hacia ella, a excepción de Lavender y Ginny. Ambas estaban totalmente sorprendidas, pero no porque Hermione estuviera allí, como los demás, sino porque Ron no parecía incomodo ante ella, al igual que la castaña.

Cuando todos se separaron de Hermione se produjo un incómodo silencio, pues nadie entendía por qué Lavender y Ginny no se levantaban para saludar a Hermione. Ron sonrió a su novia y se dispuso a dar las respuestas a todas las preguntas no formuladas de sus amigos.

—Ellas —dijo refiriéndose a la rubia y a la pelirroja que permanecían sentadas— ya sabían que Hermione había vuelto. —Todos las miraron molestos porque no les hubieran dicho nada— Volvió ayer, tuvimos una conversación y decidimos —Lavender contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta— que intentaremos ser amigos de nuevo.

—¿Después de lo que te hizo él? —preguntó Ginny mirando a la castaña.

—¿Después de lo que te hizo? —preguntó a su vez la rubia mirando a su novio.

—No me hizo nada —dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione. Ante la coincidencia se miraron, divertidos.

—¡Ah! ¿No? —preguntó Lavender incrédula, mientras Ginny se relajaba, pues le habían confirmado que había una parte de la historia que ella desconocía, como había sospechado.

—Sentaos —les ofreció Hermione a sus amigos—, es una historia un poco larga.

Entre ella y Ron les explicaron a todos como se habían dado las cosas. Luna los miraba muy atenta pues los notaba tan compenetrados como antes de que la castaña se fuera y eso le llamaba mucho la atención.

Una vez acabaron de relatar la historia todos dirigieron su mirada a Lavender que se veía bastante avergonzada. Sin embargo no se dejó amilanar por las miradas de sus amigos.

—¡No me miréis así! —les dijo—. Siento que Hermione se fuera pero yo no tengo la culpa de que no confiara en el que fue su novio —Hermione y Ron se removieron, aún de pie, alejándose del otro pues habían estado muy próximos mientras se explicaban. Aunque hasta ese momento la cercanía no les había resultado un problema, sino todo lo contrario, después de lo dicho por la rubia se acordaron de que las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no eran pareja, y eso era algo que ambos habían olvidado mientras hablaban.

—Lavender no tiene la culpa —dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su novia y apoyando una mano en uno de sus hombros.

—Ron tiene razón. Ella no tiene la culpa de que no supiera confiar en quien fue mi novio —dijo, remarcando el pasado para recordarse que ya no era la novia de Ron. Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo, que Ron interrumpió una vez más.

—He invitado a Hermione a la fiesta de nuestra graduación, así podréis hablar con ella más tranquilamente —dejó caer, esperando la reacción de Lavender pero ésta no dijo nada.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Draco, que estaba muy contento de tener a su mejor amiga de vuelta.

Era curioso cómo, después de tantos insultos y desplantes, Hermione y Draco se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y mayores confidentes. Lavender le dirigió una mirada molesta pero permaneció callada, aunque empezó a estrujar el cojín que tenía en su regazo.

—Te lo pasarás genial en la fiesta de esta noche... Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos —continuó Draco, sin prestar atención a la mirada de Lavender. Ésta se puso en pie de un salto.

—Sí pero eso será más tarde. Ahora tenemos que ir a prepararnos, ¿verdad chicas? —dijo mirando a Ginny y a Luna, que viendo la hora, asintieron y se pusieron de pie al igual que los chicos.

—Por cierto, Hermione, ¿dónde vives ahora? —preguntó Neville, curioso.

—¡Oh! Estoy viviendo en casa de mi prima Hannah hasta que consiga una casa cerca del trabajo —respondió, mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

Todos se dispusieron a despedirse de Ron. Cuando llegó el turno de Hermione, tras titubear un poco, le abrazó. Los presentes se sorprendieron, incluido el pelirrojo, pero le devolvió el abrazo encantado.

El gesto estaba durando más de lo normal lo que provocó que Lavender se empezara a desesperar. Cuando por fin se separaron la rubia apartó a Hermione de un empujón y se lanzó a los labios de Ron, que tras el primer instante de sorpresa la correspondió. Ver eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera terriblemente mal pero no dijo nada. Ron se separó de golpe de Lavender y tras echarle una mirada a todos, totalmente rojo, se despidió diciéndoles que los vería en la discoteca en la que celebrarían la fiesta.

Una vez en la calle y antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a sus respectivos coches, Luna se puso en acción, dispuesta a conseguir respuestas.

—Hermione, ¿vienes a casa para arreglarte con nosotras para la fiesta? Así hablaremos más tranquilas —dejó caer. La castaña le echó un rápido vistazo a la espalda de Lavender antes de responder.

—Creo que es mejor que no lo haga. Nos vemos mañana en casa de mi prima y os cuento, ¿vale? —dijo sabiendo que lo que Luna, y seguramente Ginny, querían preguntarle no era apto para chicos, y menos para los cotillas de sus amigos, que se contaban todo entre ellos.

—Está bien —se resignó Ginny— pero de mañana no pasa, ¿eh? —le avisó. Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y, tras despedirse de todos, se marchó a su coche.

El día dio paso a la noche y a la fiesta. Todos estaban muy contentos, no solo por la fiesta sino porque podrían estar todos juntos, sin problemas ni tensiones, pues Ron y Hermione habían arreglado sus diferencias de tal modo que parecía que no las hubieran tenido nunca.

La fiesta se celebraba en una sala que había sido reservada para la graduación, aunque algunos de los compañeros de los chicos habían ido a las otras salas a mezclarse con el resto de la gente.

El grupo de amigos estaba pensándoselo en grande. Aunque se notaba cierta tensión entre Lavender y Hermione, no habían tenido ningún encontronazo y trataban de disfrutar de la fiesta, ignorándose de la forma más educada posible mutuamente. Estaban en la barra de la sala de la discoteca y acababan de pedirle unas bebidas al camarero cuando empezó a sonar la canción favorita de Hermione, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Odio esta canción! —exclamó Lavender.

—¡Adoro esta canción! —declaró Hermione, consiguiendo que todos se rieran. Draco miró a la castaña y tras dudar unos instantes se levantó del taburete y le ofreció una mano a la chica, quien la acepto gustosa. Tras unos instantes ambos desaparecieron en la pista de baile.

—Te aviso de que soy un bailarín pésimo —le dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y Hermione ponía sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

—No hace falta que seas un gran bailarín. Después de todo creo que en vez de bailar vamos a hablar, ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, me temo —admitió.

—¿Se te hace muy difícil verles juntos? —le preguntó Hermione, compasiva con su amigo.

—Sí. Yo quiero a Lavender y sin embargo, ella se conforma con estar con alguien que no la quiere a ella —sentenció Draco. Hermione suspiró con tristeza.

—No creo que Ron no sienta nada por Lavender.

—En ese caso debo decir que la inteligente Hermione Granger está equivocada —insistió el chico—. Ron le dijo a Lavender cuando empezaron a salir que él no la quería, que le gustaba pero no la quería y Lavender se conformó, sin más —se lamentó.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco —se apiadó, Hermione.

—Tú sigues enamorada de él —afirmó el rubio.

—Te equivocas. No le amo, no puedo —dijo bajando la mirada que hasta ese momento había estado fija en los ojos de Draco.

—Si en asuntos del amor las cosas se solucionaran con un "no puedo", yo no estaría sufriendo —dijo Draco poniéndole una mano en la barbilla a Hermione y alzándole la cabeza para que lo mirara— y tú tampoco.

Hermione observó los ojos de su confidente durante unos instantes, antes de echarse a llorar en el hombro de Draco, quien la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, apoyándola.

—Vo-voy a tomar el a-aire... Ahora vuelvo —le dijo al muchacho tras tranquilizarse un poco.

Tanto Ron como Lavender, quienes estaban con los demás, no habían perdido detalle de lo que pasaba entre la pareja que bailaba en la pista. Cuando vieron como Hermione se marchaba ambos se levantaron de sus asientos. Lavender se apresuró a llegar al lado de Draco, mientras que Ron seguía a Hermione.

La castaña estaba sentada en un banco cercano a la discoteca, pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una familia de tres integrantes, que se acercaron a ella. La familia estaba formada por un hombre, una mujer y un niño, que no tendría más de diez años.

—Señora, ese señor —dijo el niño, señalando a la esquina de la calle que quedaba oculta por las sombras debido a la falta de luz. Hermione no veía a nadie pero el niño señaló hacia esa dirección con tal convicción que no dijo nada— me ha dado esto para usted —dijo, tendiéndole una rosa roja con un cordel de seda negra atado a ella con una etiqueta entrelazada.

Hermione la miró durante unos segundos, sin cogerla.

—¿Está bien señorita? —preguntó el hombre, preocupado. Hermione reaccionó y cogiendo la flor se apresuró a responder.

—Sí, es solo que me ha sorprendido. Gracias por la flor, jovencito —dijo dirigiéndose al niño.

—De nada —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

La familia se alejó y Hermione, con las manos temblorosas, se decidió tras dar un gran suspiro a leer la nota.

_"Bienvenida a Londres de nuevo, Hermione. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees._

_V.K."_

—¡Hermione!

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? —le preguntó Lavender, enfurecida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó totalmente estupefacto.

—¿Qué haces coqueteando con Hermione?

—¿Coqueteando? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Hermione es solo una amiga! —sentenció, totalmente impresionado por la reacción de la rubia.

—¡No me niegues algo que he visto con mis propios ojos!

—¡No es así! Pero y si fuera así ¿qué, eh? Tú estás con Ron y yo no te digo nada, ¿qué más te da con quien quiera estar yo? —le reprochó a voz en grito, indignado por el egoísmo de la rubia.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella? —le preguntó en el mismo tono que el rubio.

—No estoy enamorado, de ella no —dijo bajando la voz.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿de quién? —le preguntó aun más enfadada.

—De ti —declaró, marchándose de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y una sorprendida Lavender.

En la calle la castaña se asustó al oír que alguien la llamaba y se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar el chillido provocado por el sobresalto, lanzando la rosa por los aires, que acabo debajo del banco en el que estaba sentada. La chica respiraba agitadamente pero se tranquilizó al ver que quien le hablaba era Ron.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del chico, llorando. Ron a pesar de querer consolarla la alejó y sujetó una de sus manos, observándola.

—Estás sangrando —dijo— ¿Por qué estás sangrando? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Me habré pinchado con alguna espina al apretar la rosa con fuerza. Al menos no se ha pinchado el niño que me la ha dado.

—¿Qué rosa? ¿Qué niño? —Hermione se soltó de Ron y se agachó para coger la flor. Al mostrársela a Ron éste se puso pálido.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó enfureciendo por momentos.

—Al menos hasta hace unos minutos.

—Vámonos —dijo agarrando la mano lastimada de Hermione, provocando que ésta se quejara—. Lo siento —se disculpó cogiéndole la otra mano con más delicadeza—. Iremos a mi casa, te curaré la mano —que tiene mala pinta— y te quedarás allí —Hermione fue a protestar pero Ron se lo impidió—. Al menos por hoy, por favor —le suplicó. La chica lo miró y suspiró resignada.

—¿Y los otros? ¿Y mi bolso? ¿Y mi coche? —cuestionó unos minutos después mientras montaba en el coche del pelirrojo en el asiento del copiloto. Ron cerró la puerta de Hermione y se dirigió al lado del conductor donde se sentó y sacó su móvil. Tecleó a toda velocidad en él y luego volvió a guardarlo.

—Arreglado. Ginny se encargará.

—Eres un gran médico —le aseguró Hermione un rato después, en casa del pelirrojo observando su vendaje.

—No, que va. La herida era más superficial de lo que creía —dijo, modesto. Hermione le sonrió, agradecida.

—Sí, lo eres. —Permaneció callada unos instantes y volvió a hablar—. No creo que a Lavender le haga mucha gracia que me quede aquí —insinuó estirándose en el sofá más grande mientras Ron recogía el botiquín.

—Lavender sabe perfectamente lo que siento, así que no tiene por qué molestarse conmigo —afirmó Ron. La castaña se quedó un poco pensativa, decidiendo si meterse o no en tierra pantanosa.

—Draco me ha dicho que Lavender piensa que no la quieres —comentó Hermione viendo como Ron se sentaba en el sofá que estaba al lado del que ocupada ella.

—No lo piensa, lo sabe —dijo Ron un tanto dubitativo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Yo... le dije que después de lo que ocurrió c-contigo me costaría mucho amar a nadie más y ella lo aceptó —afirmó mirándola a los ojos—. Me hace muy feliz pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó adormilada.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Ron pero al ver que Hermione le miraba con cara de incredulidad, rectificó—. Bueeeno... no es solo culpa tuya —la chica sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Si yo hubiera ido en tu búsqueda quizás habríamos arreglado las cosas y quizás... —Hermione se removió en el sillón dormida y el chico sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos—...seguramente, ahora estaríamos juntos —sentenció llevándola hasta su habitación, donde la acostó para después marcharse al sofá que, hasta hace unos instantes, ocupaba Hermione.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	11. Capítulo 10: Enredos

**Hola!**

**¡Feliz Navidad! (aunque sea con retraso...)**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo! Siento el retraso pero con las fiestas navideñas no he tenido mucho tiempo … Y el capítulo del viernes que viene quizás se retrase también al domingo... Siento mucho estos cambios pero ando falta de tiempo (y eso que estoy de vacaciones, xD …) Ya no me enrollo más, aquí os dejo el capítulo 10: Enredos.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

Enredos

_Hermione se encontraba en una sala en penumbra, atada de pies y manos, en un rincón. La habitación estaba llena de polvo y muebles rotos. La madera de las paredes estaba podrida por la humedad y había zonas salpicadas por lo que a Hermione le pareció sangre seca. La sangre de los asesinatos que se llevaron a cabo en esa casa en el siglo XX._

_Pero lo que tenía aterrorizada a Hermione no era ni la oscuridad ni la sangre de las paredes, sino la persona que estaba delante de ella. Viktor Krum._

_—Hermione —dijo en un susurro el hombre mientras se acuclillaba delante de ella y le acariciaba una mejilla. La chica se estremeció y trató de alejar la cara pero Krum la agarró por el pelo y la acercó de nuevo a él—, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué tal si acabamos lo que empezamos hace cinco años?_

—¡NO!

Hermione se incorporó de la cama gritando, enredada en las sábanas. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba corriendo a la habitación iluminada en la que se encontraba y no pudo evitar gritar otra vez, resguardándose bajo las sábanas de la cama, muerta de miedo.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación. La chica reconoció la voz de Ron e hizo memoria, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a la cama del pelirrojo. Se quitó la sábana de la cabeza cuando notó que el chico se sentaba en la cama y lo miró avergonzada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? ¡Me has asustado! —le dijo mirándola preocupado. Hermione le devolvió la mirada y se lanzó a sus brazos, todavía asustada.

—Krum... una pesadilla... Como las que tenía hace cinco años, cuando pasó todo, ¿recuerdas? —le explicó, aún abrazada a él.

Ron le acarició la cabellera enmarañada, recordando las noches en vela que había pasado con ella los últimos días en Hogwarts, cuando Hermione no podía dormir y se quedaba con ella en la Sala Común, a pesar de las prohibiciones, cayendo dormidos a altas horas de la madrugada en un sofá, abrazados.

—Tranquila, Hermione... No volverá a tocarte —le aseguró cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Gracias.

En casa de Ginny, Luna y Lavender las cosas no estaban mucho más tranquilas para esta última, pues había pasado toda la noche en vela, recordando una y otra vez lo que Draco le había dicho.

Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando y tratando de buscar una explicación para lo que había escuchado y lo que había sentido tras ello. La chica se sentía muy confusa pues cuando él le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, había sentido por un momento el impulso de decirle que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —afirmó agotada, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se encaminaba a la puerta.

Lavender se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Luna, quien estaba preparando el desayuno.

—¡Hey, Lavender! —la saludó sonriente—. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? —le preguntó preocupada, cuando vio que la cara de su amiga estaba marcada por las ojeras. Lavender la miró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿De verdad necesitas que te responda? —le cuestionó con la mirada gacha.

Luna, aún más preocupada, dejó el café haciéndose y se sentó al lado de la chica cogiéndole una de sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo con Ron? Ayer vimos cómo desaparecisteis los dos pero no pensábamos que... fuera por algo malo —le explicó sonrojándose. Lavender suspiró.

—Ayer no nos fuimos juntos. Ron fue tras Hermione y yo fui con Draco. Vimos cómo habían estado hablando en la pista de baile y cómo Hermione salía de la sala poco después. Encaré a Draco y le pregunté si acaso estaba coqueteando con ella —Luna notó que ponía una cara de disgusto ante la idea—. Él me dijo que no, que ella solo es una amiga, que no está enamorado, de ella no —Luna se puso tensa, pues comprendió cómo acabaría esa historia—. Le pregunté que si no era de ella, entonces de quién y... él me dijo...

—... que de ti —acabó Luna, viendo que Lavender se encogía ante la afirmación y luego asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Así que al fin te lo ha dicho? ¿Y tú que sentiste cuando te lo dijo? —le preguntó suspicaz.

—Ese es el problema... Por un momento sentí que quería decirle que yo sentía lo mismo por él —hubo un momento de silencio, solo roto por el ruido de la cafetera—. Pero no puede ser, yo quiero a Ron... He querido salir con él desde que llegué a la universidad y lo vi —afirmó. Luna se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a hablar con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba.

—Si te soy sincera —Lavender asintió con la cabeza, dándola a entender que quería que lo hiciera—, no sé si sea cierto que quieras a Ron —la rubia alzó la vista, indignada y dispuesta a replicar, pero Luna se lo impidió alzando una mano—. No digo que no sientas absolutamente nada por él, pero no le quieres. Es como lo que pasó en la cena... hasta que no conseguiste que Ron supiera la verdad no paraste, te obsesionaste. Como amiga —recalcó la última palabra— yo diría que tú te obsesionaste un poco con Ron cuando lo conociste porque, simplemente, no podías tenerlo. Por lo que me cuentas creo que por quien de verdad sientes algo es por Draco.

Lavender permaneció callada, pensando en lo que le decía Luna como amiga y no como psicóloga, como siempre la acusaban sus amigos cuando decía algo que no querían oír. La chica pensó en todo lo que había perdido en esos años por creer que quería a Ron. Y ahora, según lo que decía Luna, todo eso que creía sentir era solo una obsesión, ¿era eso posible?

—Tendrías que hablar con Ron y contarle lo que pasa, después de todo en vuestra relación siempre ha primado la sinceridad —sentenció Luna, mientras se levantaba y servía el café—. ¿Quieres leche? —le preguntó, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Después de ese fin de semana todos siguieron adelante con sus vidas, a pesar de los enredos que había traído consigo la fiesta de graduación. Ron, que había empezado a trabajar en uno de los hospitales de su padre, se encontraba en una de las salas del hospital en la mañana del lunes, atendiendo a una niña que había sufrido una caída de su bicicleta cuando iba de paseo con su padre.

—Bien, Alice... Vamos a tener que escayolarte el brazo derecho —le dijo con dulzura, examinando la radiografía en una pantalla que había colgada en la pared. Apagó la luz de la pantalla y guardó la radiografía. Miró al padre y le informó—: Se pondrá bien en cuatro o cinco semanas. —Una auxiliar entró en la sala cargada de papeles.

—Disculpe, doctor Weasley. Su padre lo espera en su despacho, dice que es importante. —Ron miró a la auxiliar y luego a Alice y a su padre, y dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña que se secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos por el dolor, contestó.

—Dile que ahora voy. Primero tengo que encargarme de poner una escayola.

Media hora más tarde, Ron se dirigió a la tercera planta del hospital, donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre, sabiendo que le esperaba una charla por haberle hecho esperar. Suspirando, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le diera permiso para pasar.

—Adelante.

El despacho del doctor Weasley era sencillo y sobrio. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros y diplomas. En el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa con un ordenador y numerosas fotos y ante ella dos sillas de cuero. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba sentado en una confortable silla, Arthur Weasley, su padre.

El señor Weasley era un hombre mayor, con la cara llena de arrugas, recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de su vida. El pelo rojo, propio de los Weasley, estaba salpicado por algunas canas, que le hacían parecer un abuelo encantador cuando sonreía, como en esa ocasión.

Ron se sorprendió al ver que le dedicaba una sonrisa, pues pensaba que estaría disgustado después de hacerlo esperar pues, como él le había hecho saber muchas veces a su familia, era una persona muy ocupada.

—Padre, ¿me ha llamado? —le preguntó de forma innecesaria, acercándose a la mesa.

—Así es Ron, siéntate —le dijo de forma amistosa. Al ver que su hijo le miraba extrañado no pudo evitar reír, pues comprendió que esperaba verle enfadado—. No te preocupes, hijo, no voy a regañarte por no haber venido en cuanto te he llamado. Me alegra saber que tienes claro cuáles son tus prioridades en este hospital —Ron sonrió, aliviado—. Te he llamado para informarte de que Hermione va a empezar a trabajar aquí mañana y quiero que tú la ayudes el primer mes para que se instale y aprenda el funcionamiento de este hospital... Será como una residente pero no le tendrás que poner nota —le informó sonriendo.

—Eh... papá, ¿quieres que Hermione me mate? —preguntó asustado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó mirándolo sorprendido.

—Ella tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, lo sabes... ¡Y nunca me hace caso! —afirmó.

—Eres un exagerado, hijo. Ignoro lo que ocurra fuera de este hospital ente vosotros, ese es vuestro problema... Pero aquí ella tendrá que hacerte caso. Además, ella está de acuerdo con que la ayudes —le aseguró.

—¡Ah! Entonces vale —concedió sonrojado, levantándose de la silla—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí... Tu madre quiere que tú y tus amigos vayáis la semana que viene a casa, para celebrar que os habéis graduado... Estará toda la familia —Ron intentó hablar pero Arthur se lo impidió—. El sábado. —sentenció cortante, señalando a la puerta, indicándole que ya podía irse.

Ese lunes, Hermione se dirigió a casa de Ginny en su coche. Lo había encontrado el domingo en la puerta de la casa de Ron junto a una nota de la hermana de éste en el asiento del conductor. Recordaba que se asustó un poco al principio, pensando que podía ser de Viktor Krum pero al leerla no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

"_¡Tienes que contármelo todo, picarona! ¡Y a Luna también! Ginny. =D"_

Tras poner de nuevo los ojos en blanco al recordar el contenido de la nota, arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha hacia el departamento de sus amigas, dispuesta a saciar la curiosidad de éstas.

—¡Oh, Hermione! ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Luna, cuando al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la castaña.

—Bien. ¿Desilusionada? ¿Esperabas a otra persona? —le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno... he quedado con Neville, sí. Pero no me desilusiona verte —negó rápidamente, consiguiendo que Hermione riera.

—Vaya... y yo que venía a hablar contigo y Ginny... después de todo os debo una conversación, ¿no?

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Bueno, todavía falta para que Neville venga así que tengo tiempo... Ve a avisar a Ginny mientras yo hago el té.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación tras llamar rápidamente encontrándose con una escena que la hizo sonrojar: Ginny y Harry besándose apasionadamente, con una Ginny empapada y llevando solo una toalla puesta y un Harry que solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. Tras unos segundos, en los que estuvo paralizada por la sorpresa, cerró de un portazo, consiguiendo que la pareja se separara sobresaltada, sonrojada pero feliz.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando salir a Harry, quien se topó con Hermione y Luna en el salón.

—¿Has sido tú quien ha entrado en la habitación? —le preguntó a la castaña al percatarse de su sonrojo.

—Sí, lo siento. Luna no me avisó de que estabas aquí —le explicó sonrojándose aún más.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —dijo mientras Luna reía divertida por la situación—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —peguntó al ver el vendaje que cubría la mano de la chica.

—Nada, es una larga historia... ¿Ginny está ya presentable? —le preguntó.

—Sí... Nos vemos —se despidió el moreno.

—Adiós, Harry —se despidieron las chicas. Una vez que Harry cerró la puerta de la calle Hermione miró a Luna de forma acusadora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia, de forma inocente. La castaña negó con la cabeza y la precedió a la habitación.

Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró seguida de Luna, encontrando a Ginny sentada en la cama, con una bata puesta y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Por qué tanta felicidad? —preguntó la rubia, sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no? Tengo una vida maravillosa —afirmó, mirándolas con un brillo especial en los ojos—. ¿Y tú, qué tal con mi hermano? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—¡Eso! Lavender me contó que Ron salió detrás de ti y luego no volvimos a veros el pelo a ninguno de los dos —acotó la rubia.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Sí —las chicas ensancharon sus sonrisas pero Hermione negó con la cabeza— pero no con Ron. Él solo me ayudó con la mano —dijo enseñándoles el vendaje—. Con quien sí ha pasado algo es con Krum —las chicas se pusieron pálidas al escuchar ese nombre y Hermione se dispuso a contarles todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—No lo sé —negó, tratando de contener las lágrimas—. Ron dice que avisemos a la policía pero no tengo pruebas.

—La rosa...

—... quedó olvidada en la calle... No tengo nada —reafirmó, totalmente destruida—. Ron dice que me va a ayudar pero no quiero ponerlo en peligro otra vez... No quiero que le pase nada.

—Él ya está en peligro —afirmó Luna, consiguiendo que Hermione y Ginny la miraran aterrorizadas—. Lo siento pero es cierto. Si no hubiera sido por él, Krum podría haberse escapado contigo ese día bien lejos antes de que lo atrapara la policía —les explicó.

—Dios mío —susurró Hermione, derramando las lágrimas, sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo. Ginny la miró durante unos segundos y volvió a hacerle la pregunta que le hizo a la chica el día que llegó.

—¿Todavía amas a mi hermano? —Hermione miró a sus amigas, sorprendida por la pregunta de la pelirroja pero decidió ser sincera.

—Sí.

—Draco, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso justo ahora? Ahora que está saliendo con Ron —le reprendió Harry sorprendido.

Tras salir de la casa de su novia, Harry se había dirigido a la casa de Draco, donde había quedado con él y Neville. El rubio les había contado lo que pasó el sábado con Hermione y Lavender y ambos estaban muy sorprendidos.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Se estaba comportando como una histérica! Pero... ¿en serio que no nos oísteis con los gritos que estaba dando Lavender? —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Solo vimos como te ibas a todo correr —le explicó Neville mirando el reloj consciente de que llegaba tarde a su cita con Luna—. Y no estaba histérica, estaba celosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

—Pues eso. Yo me voy que Luna es terrible cuando se enfada. Draco no te preocupes —añadió mientras se ponía la chaqueta y la abrochaba—. Dale tiempo a Lavender. Cuando esté preparada ella vendrá a hablar contigo —afirmó cerrando la puerta de la casa del rubio tras él, dejando a Harry y Draco mirándose extrañados.

—A pasado demasiado tiempo con Luna —afirmó Draco, consiguiendo que ambos se rieran.

Tras acabar la jornada en el hospital, Ron se dirigió a pie a una cafetería cercana a reunirse con Cho, quien tras graduarse, había decidido trabajar en un hospital público.

—Hola, Ron —le saludó, abrazándolo—. ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó preocupada, pues lo último que sabía era que Hermione iba a volver y que eso le tenía muy preocupado.

—Realmente bien. Hermione ha vuelto y... —le contó todo lo que había pasado y Cho no podía dejar de sorprenderse con todo lo que su amigo le decía.

—Vaya... y ¿cómo llevas la... convivencia con ella? —cuestionó suspicaz.

—Bueno, es un poco incómodo cuando está Lavender delante pero … bien, supongo —le dijo no muy convencido.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —Cho no se dejaba engañar fácilmente.

—Nada, solo pequeñas cosas. Cuando estoy con Hermione o hablo con ella... es como si nada hubiera cambiado —le explicó sonrojándose un poco—. Sigue habiendo una conexión entre nosotros especial. Y el otro día, cuando les dimos la sorpresa a los chicos de la vuelta de Hermione —la chica asintió sabiendo a qué día se refería—. Al despedirnos, cuando Lavender me besó, no pude evitar pensar en ella, en Hermione —La asiática lo miró, preocupada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Nada. Yo estoy bien con Lavender, soy feliz con ella. Hermione es solo una amiga.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	12. Capítulo 11: Decisiones

**Hola!**

**Feliz 2011 a tods! :D ...**

**Gracias a aquells que habéis añadido mi historia a favoritos, :D ...**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo! Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

Decisiones

La situación entre Lavender y Ron se había enfriado de forma considerable tras la celebración de la graduación. Ron estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo en el hospital, ya que a pesar de ser el hijo del dueño de éste, le trataban como a uno más y le tocaban todas las guardias, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros recientemente graduados. A pesar de que Ron agradecía que le trataran como a uno más, pues nunca le habían gustado los favoritismos, le era un fastidio tener tantas guardias pues eso le quitaba mucho tiempo y no había visto a su novia desde la fiesta.

Lavender, por su parte, había evitado por todos los medios encontrase con su novio. Desde que Draco le había confesado sus sentimientos ella estaba muy confundida y necesitaba aclarar lo que ella sentía. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Ginny le dijera que Hermione había dormido con Ron el sábado la hizo cambiar de parecer y salir de la casa por otra cosa que no fuera ir al trabajo. La realidad es que ni siquiera le había molestado que Hermione hubiera pasado la noche en casa de Ron.

Las maniobras de despiste llevadas a cabo por la rubia acabaron el viernes cuando Ron, aprovechando que había acabado la jornada laboral al medio día, fue en busca de su novia al trabajo para invitarla a comer y contarle que al día siguiente habría una fiesta familiar en casa de los Weasley.

—Buenos días, ¿qué desea? —le preguntó la recepcionista que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la clínica en la que trabajaba su novia.

—Hola, buscaba a la señorita Brown —le informó a la mujer de la recepción de la planta en la que trabajaba su novia—. ¿Podría avisarla acerca de que Ron Weasley está aquí? —le pidió. La recepcionista sonrió ante la educación del joven.

—Un momento, por favor —le dijo, marcando en el teléfono que había en su escritorio. Habló unos segundos por el aparato y colgó—. Ahora mismo viene, si hace el favor de esperar —dijo señalándole los asientos que había al lado de su escritorio.

—Gracias.

Tras unos minutos, que a Ron le parecieron horas, la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando salir a Lavender. El muchacho al ver a su novia se levantó de un salto y se encaminó hacia ella. Cuando el pelirrojo intentó besar a la muchacha, muy contento por verla, ésta apartó el rostro y le abrazó muy fuerte. A Ron le parecieron casi tan fuertes como los abrazos que le daba la señora Weasley cuando él era más pequeño o se preocupaba.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Ron —Lavender no le engañaba cuando le decía que lo había extrañado pero también era cierto que no lo había hecho como debería y que había pensado más en lo dicho por Malfoy que en su novio.

—Yo también te he echado mucho de menos —dijo el muchacho alejándose de ella lo suficiente como para poder robarle un beso—. ¿Has acabado ya la jornada? —Lavender asintió—. ¡Genial! ¿Me haces compañía en la hora de la comida? —dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. Lavender sonrió.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa? —le preguntó, agarrándose del brazo de su acompañante, quien asintió. Lavender necesitaba hablar con Ron y después de la cena en la que le habían dicho que Hermione volvía había aprendido que las noticias era mejor darlas en casa y en privado.

En el viaje en el coche de Ron, el pelirrojo fue el único que habló, contándole sobre todo lo que había visto esa semana en el hospital y que el sábado había una comida en casa de los Weasley a la que, por supuesto, la rubia estaba invitada. Antes de que Lavender pudiera decirle algo llegaron a la calle del pelirrojo y éste aparcó. Subieron a casa de muchacho por las escaleras, a pesar de que Lavender había insistido en que subieran por el ascensor, pero como siempre, el pelirrojo se había negado.

Una vez en casa se dirigieron a la cocina donde Lavender se sentó a la mesa decaída. Ron se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas necesarias para preparar la comida pero la voz de Lavender lo interrumpió.

—En realidad no tengo mucho hambre —le dijo, haciendo que Ron se girara para mirarla, extrañado. Al ver que la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha se preocupó y soltando la sartén que tenía en sus manos, se acercó a su novia, acuclillándose delante de ella.

—¿Lavender estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? —le preguntó llevando una mano al mentón de la rubia, alzándole la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. La rubia apartó la cabeza con los ojos húmedos—. Lavender...

—Yo... lo siento tanto, Ron... —murmuró Lavender, intentando retener las lágrimas, que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pues sabía que lo que iba a hacer era lo más injusto que haría nunca—. Siento haberte quitado a la persona que más amaste en tu vida por mi egoísmo y siento ser egoísta ahora —Ron la miraba horrorizado, sin saber que quería decir exactamente.

—Lavender... ¿de qué hablas? ¡Tú no me has quitado nada! Has hecho que vuelva a ser el que era —le dijo, agarrando las manos de su novia entre las suyas. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Si no hubiera sido por mí, Hermione no habría creído lo que no era y no se habría ido y tú seguirías siendo el que eras y aún saldrías con ella —le aclaró. Ron quiso hablar, pero Lavender le tapó la boca, soltando sus manos del agarre del pelirrojo—. Y ahora... tengo... tengo que... —No sabía cómo decirlo, ¿cómo decir que después de todo lo ocurrido ella también lo dejaría? Pero no tuvo que decir nada.

—Quieres dejarme —sentenció Ron, enderezándose y sentándose en la silla más cercana.

—Quiero pero sobre todo debo hacerlo —dijo Lavender tras unos minutos en silencio por la sorpresa de que Ron, una vez más le facilitara las cosas, aunque al hacerlo fuera contra él mismo—. No podemos seguir con una relación que no va a ninguna parte. Tú no me quieres... quieres a Hermione. —El muchacho quiso intervenir pero Lavender no se lo permitió, pues alzó el tono de su voz— La quieres, te guste o no... Y yo, a pesar de haberlo creído durante casi cinco años... no te quiero... Y sé que es horrible que me dé cuenta ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido pero... es lo que siento.

Ron la observo durante unos segundos. Lavender pudo ver que apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas, tratando de contener su furia. La chica esperaba que Ron reaccionara mal pero sabía que no iba a ser tan malo como lo merecía porque Ron ante todo era un buen amigo y caballero, y siempre prefería la felicidad de los demás a la suya propia, a pesar de que eso le hiciera sufrir a él. El pelirrojo permaneció callado unos minutos y se decidió a hablar.

—Sé debe a algo que he hecho yo o a que te has enamorado de otro chico —Lavender lo miró y decidió ser sincera.

—Draco...

—... te ha dicho lo que siente por ti y tú te has dado cuenta de que sientes lo mismo —la chica lo miró con la boca abierta, sorprendidísima. Ron al ver la cara de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír—. Te recuerdo que soy el mejor amigo de Draco, él me lo contaba todo antes de empezar a salir contigo... Me dijo que te quería pero prefería que fueras feliz y si para eso tenía que renunciar a ti... lo haría. Cuando empezamos a salir me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que se alegraba de que nos diéramos una oportunidad para ser felices. No entiendo por qué te lo ha dicho ahora —terminó pensativo.

—Fue culpa mía. El sábado cuando tú fuiste tras Hermione al ver que estaba llorando, yo fui con Draco y le pregunté si estaba ligando con ella. Él me dijo que no, empezamos a discutir y bueno... al final me lo dijo.

—Y tú te diste cuenta de que sentías lo mismo por él... ¿Por eso me has estado evitando? —Lavender se sonrojó y asintió—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Le contarás lo que sientes?

—Eso creo... pero... ¿no estás enfadado? —le preguntó totalmente pasmada.

—No... Ya sabes que no estaba enamorado de ti... Si bien estaba cada vez más a gusto contigo —sonrió, consiguiendo que Lavender lo hiciera también—. Pero me alegra saber que por fin te has dado cuenta de que a mi lado siempre ha habido un chico rubio que te merece más que yo —Lavender se levantó de la silla y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, haciendo que la silla se balanceara y casi volcara.

—¡Ah! —gritó Lavender asustada, aferrándose al cuello de Ron—. Lo... lo siento... Entonces, ¿amigos? —dijo tendiéndole una mano. Ron se la estrechó.

—Por supuesto.

Tras la conversación Ron se despidió de Lavender, diciéndole que a pesar de lo ocurrido seguía invitada a la casa de sus padres. El chico pasó unos minutos dando vueltas por su apartamento y al no poder soportar el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba decidió salir de su apartamento y visitar a su hermana.

Como estaba muy nervioso y la casa de su hermana no estaba tan lejos decidió ir andando. Cuando iba de camino se dio cuenta de que Lavender seguramente se habría dirigido hacia allí también y como no quería que ella supiera que él estaba un tanto mal después de lo ocurrido decidió mandarle un mensaje a su hermana.

Se detuvo en mitad de la acera, dispuesto a mandárselo. Tras teclear frenéticamente en su móvil y recibir la rápida respuesta de su hermana, diciéndole que lo esperaría en la cafetería a la que solían ir después de la facultad, lo guardó y se dispuso a seguir su camino pero se vio interrumpido otra vez al chocarse con un viandante que iba en dirección contraria.

—Disculpe —le dijo pero el hombre no le hizo caso. Ron se quedó mirándolo un momento pero, tras encogerse de hombros, siguió su camino y después de unos minutos de paseo entró en la cafetería donde los esperaba su hermana.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó la chica, tras saludar a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, preocupada. Ron le contó todo sintiéndose mucho más desahogado al acabar.

—Yo he tratado de hacerme el considerado pero no puedo evitar que me duela que me digan lo que siento o no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny perdiéndose ante esa afirmación, pues pensaba que su hermano estaría molesto por el hecho de que su novia le dejara no por algo tan insignificante como eso.

—Ella ha dicho que yo todavía amo a Hermione... ¿Y ella que sabrá lo que siento? Si ni siquiera sabe lo que siente ella misma... —la pelirroja lo miró todavía más sorprendida ante su actitud—. Aprecio mucho a Lavender pero odio que me digan lo que debo y no debo hacer...

—Pero es que no te ha dicho nada que no sea cierto y que no podamos ver todos... Tú todavía quieres a Hermione, por mucho que te duela reconocerlo, después de todo lo que sufriste por ella... Pero es así... La amas... y siempre —Ron negaba con la cabeza—, escúchame bien, siempre lo harás... ¿Por qué te empeñas en no ser feliz?

—Porque si empiezo otra relación con Hermione y ella me deja otra vez por no querer hablar conmigo acerca de sus temores no podré soportarlo —ante el fragor de la discusión Ron, por fin, se había admitido a si mismo lo que de verdad temía. Al darse cuenta intentó rectificar—. Quiero decir, si todavía la amara —dijo sonrojado ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ginny.

—Claro, si todavía la amaras —Ginny rió divertida ante el bochorno de su hermano—. Por cierto, papá me ha llamado para decirme que había una fiestecita mañana en casa... Y me dijo que invitara a Hermione —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí, ya... Me lo dijo el lunes... Se lo dije a Hermione el martes, al terminar el trabajo—murmuró.

—¡Ah! Es verdad que la estabas ayudando... ¿Qué tal va eso?

—Bien... Ya sabes lo lista que es... A pillado el funcionamiento del hospital en un santiamén —le informó sonrojándose.

—¿Ah sí? Pues a mí me dijo que le estaba constando bastante... Y que eso le había llevado a situaciones muy embarazosas... como acabar bajo la ducha con su ex-novio —le dijo la muchacha divertida, provocando que su hermano se sonrojara aún más.

—Bueno...

—Cuéntame lo que paso... De ella no pude sacar mucho... Solo me dijo que aprovechaste para decirle lo de la fiesta —Ginny se carcajeó de nuevo al imaginarse la situación.

—¡Oh, Ginny! —se lamentó, rojo a más no poder. Ésta puso cara de cachorrito abandonado y Ron no pudo negarse a contarle lo sucedido.

_Ron se encontraba en el vestuario de los chicos, en el hospital de su padre. Acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba puesta una toalla que tapaba lo justo y necesario. En ese momento se abrió la puerta a sus espaldas. Ron no se preocupó, pues pensó que sería un compañero que habría acabado su jornada laboral como él, hasta que escuchó un chillido que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Se giró rápidamente y se topó con Hermione._

_—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, tapándose el pecho con la camiseta que acababa de sacar de la taquilla._

_—Me equivoqué de... puerta... Creí que era el de las chicas —le explicó sonrojada, aun en la puerta—. Ya me voy —dijo dándose la vuelta._

_—Hermione... —Ron se acercó a ella y la agarró por el brazo, haciendo que se girara—. Tengo que decirte algo... —se interrumpió cuando vio como su padre se acercaba al vestuario. _

_A toda prisa empujó a Hermione dentro y cerró la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y al no ver lugar donde poder ocultarla, la empujó a una de las duchas, haciendo que está chocara contra los mandos de la ducha a presión, accionándolos._

_—Ronald —dijo Hermione empapada—, te juro que me las pagaras —le amenazó, pero el muchacho la hizo callar tapándole la boca._

_—Ron, hijo, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó la voz del doctor Weasley. Hermione profirió un grito, amortiguado por las manos de Ron, pues no se había percatado de la llegada del padre del pelirrojo._

_—Sí, ¿ha pasado algo? —le preguntó el muchacho a su padre mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña, que a pesar de haberse apartado lo más posible de la caída del agua sin quedar al descubierto, seguía mojándose por lo que la ropa y la bata de doctora del uniforme del hospital se le pegaba al cuerpo._

_—No, solo quería recordarte lo del sábado en casa. Tu madre quiere que invites a Hermione... Ya sabes que la aprecia como si fuera una hija —la castaña se sonrojó ante esa afirmación y Ron le sonrió._

_—Ya lo había pensado —le hizo saber a su padre—. ¿Algo más? _

_—Sí, quería saber que tal van las cosas con Hermione._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron pasmado, sin saber a qué se refería su padre. Pudo oír como éste se reía y como intentaba disimular la risa después aclarándose la garganta, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaran aún más._

_—Me refiero a cómo van las cosas en el hospital._

_—¡Ah! Pues bien. Ya sabes que es una chica inteligente, aprende rápido. Alguna vez ha metido la pata —dejó caer, lo que le valió una patada por parte de la castaña en la espinilla— pero nada que no se haya podido arreglar fácilmente —añadió rápidamente._

_—Me alegra saberlo. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo de equipo en estos días aunque es pronto para llegar a conclusiones. Ya veremos cómo acabáis el mes._

_—Espero sobrevivir, aunque con el carácter que se gasta... ¡Au! —se lamentó al recibir otra patada aún más fuerte por parte de la chica._

_—¿Estás bien, Ron? —preguntó su padre, preocupado._

_—Sí... Es que... me he resbalado, pero estoy bien._

_—De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, hijo._

_—Adiós, papá —el chico espero a escuchar como la puerta se cerraba para volver a hablar—. Bueno... ¿entonces vienes este sábado a la Madriguera? —le preguntó sonriendo, sabiendo que le esperaba un buen sermón._

_—Tú... eres... un... ¡idiota! —dijo Hermione golpeándolo en el pecho empapado por la ducha que se había detenido hacía unos instantes—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterme en la ducha? ¿Y si nos hubiera visto tu padre?_

_—Si lo he hecho es precisamente para que no te viera saliendo del vestuario de los hombres, hablando con su hijo que estaba medio desnudo._

_—¿No te das cuenta de que si nos hubiera pillado habría sido peor?_

_—Pero no lo ha hecho. ¿No puedes asumir que te he salvado del despido directo por hacer cosas "indecentes" en horas de trabajo? —Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos._

_—Gracias —se acercó al pelirrojo, del que solo la separaban unos centímetros, quedando aún más cerca—. Pero como vuelvas a hacerme algo así te quedarás sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia —le advirtió, mirándolo a los ojos. _

_Ron quiso replicar pero algo en los ojos de la castaña le impidieron hacerlo. Pasaron unos instantes en esa posición, a milímetros de distancia, hasta que la puerta del vestuario se volvió a abrir._

_—Weasley, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó una voz con rudeza. Ron bufó._

_—McLaggen —dijo y salió de la ducha totalmente empapado, haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que se quedara ahí y esperara—. ¿Qué quieres, Cormac? —preguntó con desprecio._

_—Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado o papá Weasley te mandará al paro antes de que puedas esconder tus errores nuevamente._

_—Métete en tus asuntos, McLaggen —escupió con desprecio el apellido del chico rubio que tenía ante él. Éste sonrió despectivamente y miró en dirección a las duchas._

_—Si te cansas del enchufado y quieres a un hombre de verdad, avísame preciosa —exclamó el muchacho para que la chica, aún oculta en las duchas, lo escuchara._

_—¡Largo! —casi ladró el pelirrojo, harto de la altanería de su compañero. Con una última mirada de desprecio el muchacho salió de la habitación, dejando solos a la pareja que no intercambió ni una palabra más, antes de que Hermione saliera precipitadamente de allí._

—Menudo idiota... Pobre Hermione, se tuvo que sentir extremadamente humillada.

—Lo sé, pero al menos no está enfadada conmigo... Cuando salió del vestuario creía que sí pero luego lo hablamos y quedó aclarado.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo Ginny, dándole un último sorbo al café que había pedido poco antes de la llegada de Ron—. Si me disculpas, he quedado con Harry para comer.

—¡Claro! —le dijo, levantándose de su asiento, al igual que su hermana y salieron de allí.

Una vez fuera quedaron en verse al día siguiente en la Madriguera y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, tomando después caminos distintos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	13. Capítulo 12: La Madriguera

**Capítulo 12**

La Madriguera

Tras la conversación con su hermana, Ron volvió a su casa y pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en qué haría a partir de ese momento. ¿Seguiría solo, negando lo que él sabía que sentía por Hermione o le daría una segunda oportunidad a esos sentimientos y se los confesaría a la chica?

_«Yo todavía quiero a Hermione, no puedo seguir negándomelo a mí mismo cuando todos los demás lo han podido ver pero... Ella seguro que no siente lo mismo por mí y no quiero quedar como un estúpido que no sabe seguir con su vida... Además fue ella la que me dejo... quedaría horrible que le fuera diciendo que todavía la quiero...»_

Una vez más se daba la eterna lucha entre amor y orgullo y Ron no sabía cómo actuar. Él siempre había tratado de ser sincero con lo que sentía, sobre todo desde que empezó su relación con Hermione, aunque a veces eso le dejara al descubierto. Pero era tan complicado el decirle a la mujer que más te había hecho sufrir "todavía te amo", que no sabía si esta vez sería capaz de actuar con sinceridad.

Ese sábado la casa de los Weasley se encontraría a rebosar de gente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. La casa era conocida entre los integrantes de la familia como "La Madriguera", debido a que la casa se encontraba en el campo y estaba rodeada por numerosas madrigueras de conejos. Era una casita de campo situada a las afueras del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole, que perteneció a los padres de Arthur y que éste conservó y utilizó para formar una familia y criar a sus hijos lejos de la metrópoli.

Arthur estaba en el patio de la casa, colocando las mesas y sillas de modo que pudieran comer cubiertos por la sombra del porche de la parte trasera, pues ese día había un sol radiante. Molly, su mujer, se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida para sus invitados, emocionada por volver a reunir a toda la familia, algo que sucedía cada vez con menos frecuencia, pues los trabajos de sus hijos o el hecho de vivir en otros países dificultaban que se dieran las reuniones familiares.

Tras unos minutos de haber empezado a preparar la comida sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Molly se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con su hijo mayor Bill y su mujer, Fleur.

—¡Oh, Bill! ¡Fleur! ¡Qué alegría veros! Desde Navidades que no sabía nada de vosotros —dijo Molly abrazándolos a ambos, aunque con más delicadeza de la usual, pues Fleur tenía una prominente tripa de embarazada de ocho meses.

—Oh mama, no exageres... Te llamamos todas las semanas... Y tú llamas cada dos días para preguntar por Fleur y el bebé...

—Es normal que me preocupe por mi nieto.

—Nieta —corrigió Fleur, sonriendo. Molly la miró unos segundos y luego la volvió a abrazar.

—Creía que no queríais saberlo... Pero pasad, pasad... Fleur no deberías estar mucho tiempo de pie... Seguro que estás muy cansada después del viaje... ¿Cuánto vais a quedaros? —la pareja no pudo evitar reír mientras pasaban al salón de la casa ante la emoción de la matriarca de la familia por la posibilidad de tener una nieta.

—No lo sabemos con certeza pero yo presiento que será una niña —afirmó Fleur con rotundidad—, aunque Bill afirma que será un niño.

—Bill, no deberías llevarle la contraria a tu esposa —le riño la mujer, haciendo que el chico riera.

Bill siempre había sido su hijo más impulsivo y temerario, lo que le llevo a dedicarse al alpinismo. Había sido uno de los deportistas más importantes de Inglaterra, a la que representó en varias competiciones. Como no era un deporte muy extendido en la población nunca fue muy conocido pero a él nunca le había interesado la publicidad. Dejó su carrera como deportista cuando conoció a Fleur en Francia. Ella era una empresaria, que quería patrocinarlo, para abrirse mercado en Inglaterra, pero al final acabó trabajando con ella en un despacho al lado del de la chica, con la que se casó un año después de iniciar la relación. En un principio, la señora Weasley no aprobó la relación, pues pensaba que Fleur no era una buena mujer para su hijo, pero la aceptó cuando la chica consiguió convencer a Bill para dejar el alpinismo, algo que ella no había conseguido en cinco años.

Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando paso a Charlie, Percy, Audrey –su mujer– y los gemelos, Fred y George.

—¡Hijos! ¡Qué alegría veros! —dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a sus hijos para abrazarlos uno a uno.

El primero en recibir el abrazo fue Charlie, su hijo aventurero y eterno soltero. Su segundo hijo era un arqueólogo que había recorrido el mundo en busca de nuevos descubrimientos. A pesar de haber visto cosas increíbles y haber encontrado tantas otras, lo que Charlie más anhelaba era encontrar los restos de un dragón. Esas criaturas siempre le habían fascinado y toda su familia sabía que si había decidido ser arqueólogo era para poder probar que esas criaturas si habían existido en la realidad.

Percy era el hijo más serio y responsable de todos. Trabajaba como alto cargo en uno de los bancos más importantes de Londres, donde conoció a su mujer Audrey, con la que se había casado hacía un año. Siempre había sido el más cabal de sus hermanos, lo que lo había tenido siempre un poco fuera de lugar, pero aún así él sabía que podría contar con sus hermanos para lo que fuera y ellos también sabían que Percy estaría siempre dispuesto a ayudarles.

Fred y George Weasley eran los dos integrantes de la familia más revoltosos en generaciones. Habían dejado de estudiar en cuanto terminaron los estudios obligatorios y habían abierto una tienda especializada en artículos de broma, la cual tenía mucho éxito. Para poder hacerlo usaron el dinero que habían ido ahorrando entre los dos, pues esa tienda era lo único en serio que se habían tomado en la vida, además de un pequeño préstamo de su padre, el cual le trajo algunos problemas con la señora Weasley, quien no aceptaba la decisión de sus hijos. Sin embargo, tras ver el éxito abrumador de la tienda, Molly no pudo más que felicitarles por su acertada elección.

—¿Qué tal, querida? —preguntó Molly a Audrey, mientras los precedía a la sala, donde ya se encontraban Fleur, Bill y Arthur, que había terminado de colocar las mesas—. ¿Cómo te trata el desastroso de mi hijo? —preguntó mirando a Percy, que se sonrojó.

—Muy bien, señora Weasley... Percy es un gran marido —le respondió sonriendo, haciendo que la madre de los pelirrojos sonriera también mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo en uno de los sillones del salón.

—Bien, pero ya te dije que me llamaras Molly. —El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, lo que hizo que la mujer suspirara.

—Ya voy yo, Molly —le dijo su marido levantándose. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hija y sus amigos, Luna, Neville, Draco, Lavender y Harry—. ¡Hola chicos! Todos están en la sala —les indicó.

—¿Están aquí Ron y Hermione? —preguntó la chica pelirroja, tras saludar a su padre con un abrazo.

—No, creí que vendrían con vosotros —le respondió, mirándola preocupado.

—No, no conseguimos ponernos en contacto con ninguno de ellos —le explicó Harry, dándole la mano al hombre.

—Bueno, seguro que vienen en camino... Pero me extraña que no hayas venido tú con Ron, Lavender —dijo Arthur, pasando a la sala, junto a los jóvenes.

—Sí, bueno... ya no estamos saliendo juntos. Llegamos a la conclusión de que era mejor separarnos ya que ninguno estábamos enamorados y no queríamos seguir poniendo en peligro nuestra amistad por una relación que no tenía sentido —explicó ante la atenta mirada de todos incluidos sus amigos, ya que nadie, a excepción de Ginny, sabían de lo ocurrido con la pareja—. Pero él me dijo que podía venir de todas formas —dejó caer sonrojándose, al percatarse de la mirada que le dedicaba Draco.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la señora Weasley, muy contenta, levantándose para abrazar a los recién llegados y dándole un gran abrazo a Lavender. Molly no estaba decepcionada con el final de esa relación, pues si bien ella quería que todos sus hijos consiguieran una pareja y se casaran, también quería que fueran felices con las personas indicadas para ellos... Y para Molly la única persona indicada para Ron era Hermione Granger.

Tras unos minutos en los que los recién graduados hablaron acerca de sus nuevos trabajos, el timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez. Esta vez la que abrió fue Ginny, quien se encontró con su hermano, que venía bastante pálido.

—Ron, ¿te pasó algo? ¡Te ves muy pálido! Nos tenías a todos preocupados, hace media hora que tendríais que estar aquí...

—¿Tendríais?

—Sí... tú y Hermione... ¿Viene contigo, verdad? —preguntó Ginny, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano, esperando ver a su amiga.

—No... ¿Todavía no ha llegado? —preguntó extrañado, pues si algo caracterizaba a Hermione era la puntualidad.

—No... quizás sí que estaba enfadada contigo después de lo del vestuario y no ha querido venir —dijo sonriéndole.

—Eso espero... Prefiero lidiar con una Hermione enfadada que con otras cosas —dijo preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la preguntó, deteniéndolo para que no pasara al salón.

—No sé... Quizás esté un poco paranoico... He perdido el móvil y me siento incomunicado... pero lo cierto es que tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo mirando a su hermana, que lo miro preocupada.

—Seguro que son imaginaciones tuyas —dijo sin mucha convicción, volviendo a ponerse en marcha y entrando en el salón.

—¡Ron! Hijo, que delgado estás —señaló la señora Weasley, abrazando a su hijo menor. Esa afirmación, tan recurrente en Molly, hizo que todos rieran—. Vamos a comer, anda.

Todos se encaminaron a la puerta del salón que daba al porche. Sin embargo, Draco no llegó a salir, pues fue detenido por el agarre de la chica que le había evitado durante una semana, Lavender Brown.

Al verla ante sus ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues lo último que le había dicho a la chica directamente era que estaba enamorado de ella. Llevaba esperando una semana que esto ocurriera y ahora no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Cuando había escuchado unos minutos antes que la relación entre Lavender y Ron había terminado no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzado y pensar que quizás eso se había dado porque la rubia sentía lo mismo que él pero no quería llenarse de esperanzas por si se equivocaba.

Lavender no apartaba su mirada de los ojos del rubio, haciendo que éste se pusiera más nervioso y desviara la mirada constantemente. Al percatarse del nerviosismo del chico, la rubia no puedo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Draco, aún más nervioso al percatarse de ello, decidió romper él mismo el silencio.

—Deberíamos salir... Nos deben de estar esperando —dijo nervioso, evitando la mirada de la muchacha.

—Necesito hablar contigo... de lo que pasó en la fiesta. —Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No es el momento para hablar de eso... La señora Weasley vendrá a buscarnos si no salimos ya —le indicó.

—Bueno, pues entonces iré al grano... Te quiero, Draco Malfoy —soltó la chica y se lanzó a los brazos del chico, dándole un emocionado beso que él, tras unos segundos de sorpresa, correspondió.

Lavender era una chica a la que le gustaba hablar las cosas claras y más si se trataba de sus sentimientos y no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más de lo que ya había esperado para ser feliz. Había perdido mucho tiempo obsesionada por un pelirrojo de ojos azules sin percatarse de que su felicidad y su futuro estaban al lado del rubio de ojos grises.

Ron, por mandado de su madre, entro de nuevo en la casa en busca de sus amigos, encontrándose con la escena que se esperaba ver. Lavender y Draco estaban muy entretenidos, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente, como si llevaran años esperando ese momento.

_«Bueno...»_ pensó Ron _«... en el caso de Draco es así... cuatro años esperándolo»_. Aunque Ron no quería romper la bonita escena, tampoco deseaba que su madre encontrara a Lavender intimando con otro chico a las pocas horas de haber terminado con él, por lo que carraspeó sonoramente, haciendo que la pareja se separara, sonrojados.

—De verdad, siento mucho interrumpir, pero mi madre está deseando servir la comida —les indicó— y no creo que sea prudente que os encuentre en esta situación.

—Cla-claro… —dijo Draco—. Disculpa, Ron —. Se encaminó a la puerta que daba al porche, seguido de Lavender. Al llegar al lado del pelirrojo, éste le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros —dijo Ron saliendo de la casa y encaminándose al encuentro de su familia, seguido de Draco y Lavender.

La comida transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos. Ron, sentado al lado de Luna y Ginny les habló de sus preocupaciones y llegaron al acuerdo de irse en cuanto pudieran para buscar a la muchacha. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían de los últimos movimientos de Viktor Krum y que Hermione estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que el hombre la estuviera siguiendo y decidieron que lo mejor sería buscarla lo más pronto posible para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Al llegar a los postres Ginny, que tras hablar con su hermano y Luna, le había informado a Harry de lo que pensaban hacer, se levantó de su asiento al igual que su novio y se dispuso a hablar.

—Bueno familia... Harry y yo queríamos daros una noticia... —dijo la muchacha sonrojada, captando la atención de toda la familia—. Nos vamos a casar.

Tras dar la noticia se produjo un silencia, solo roto por la señora Weasley, que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los chicos, para felicitarlos. Al ver la felicidad de la mujer todos los demás reaccionaron y se levantaron para imitar a la matriarca de los pelirrojos. Pudieron ver como Ginny se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba una sortija de él, colocándosela en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—¿Y cuándo te lo pidió? —preguntó Neville totalmente asombrado por la noticia.

—Pues... en realidad no me lo llegó a pedir de una forma directa...

_Ginny se encontraba en la ducha tras pasar la noche con Harry en su casa. Había pasado todo el fin de semana con él, desde que terminara la fiesta de graduación y llevaran el coche de Hermione ante la puerta de la casa de su hermano, Ron. Tras estar por unos minutos más en la ducha, rememorando cada momento vivido ese fin de semana salió, colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo._

_Al salir del cuarto de baño vio a Harry, aun en ropa interior, de espaldas a ella, por lo que se le acercó con sigilo para sorprenderlo. La sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando, al rodearlo por la cintura, vio que en las manos de su novio había una cajita que se le cayó por el nerviosismo y la sorpresa a la cama. Ginny se inclinó para recogerla y al abrirla se encontró con una sortija. Harry ante el descubrimiento de la chica no pudo hacer más que girarse para enfrentarla y quedarse rígido a la espera de la reacción de su novia._

_La chica miró el anillo durante unos minutos, impactada y luego desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho._

_—Harry... —empezó, aunque no sabía que decir. Harry suspiró y se dispuso a hablar._

_—Era de mi abuela... Cuando les dije a mis padres que volvíamos a estar juntos, mi padre me llevó a su despacho, me sentó en una silla y sacando esta caja de su escritorio me dijo... "Dejaste que escapara una vez... No vuelvas a hacerlo" y me la dio... Y desde ese momento la llevo siempre conmigo... buscando el momento para decírtelo... aunque me había decidido a esperar a que te graduaras... Pero bueno... ahora me has descubierto... así que… Ginny, ¿quieres...?_

_—¡SÍ! —exclamó sin dejarlo acabar, lanzándose a sus brazos._

_Ginny y Harry se besaron apasionadamente, con una Ginny empapada y llevando solo una toalla puesta y un Harry que solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. Tras lo que a ellos les parecieron unos segundos se separaron sonrojados por el portazo que dio la puerta de la habitación de la chica al cerrarse. Ginny miró a Harry, riéndose y le dio un rápido beso._

_—Estoy deseando contárselo a las chicas... —dijo Ginny con voz soñadora._

_—¿Por qué no esperamos un poco? —la chica lo miró preocupada, como si temiera que se hubiera arrepentido, lo que hizo que el chico se riera—. No me he arrepentido, Ginny... pero creo que quienes deben saberlo primero son nuestros padres —le explicó. La pelirroja lo pensó durante unos minutos y volvió a besarlo, separándose rápidamente para darle una respuesta._

_—Está bien... Anda... vístete —dijo pasándole los pantalones. Miró la cajita con tristeza—. Y entonces... ¿cuándo me pondrás la sortija? —preguntó con un tono de voz melancólico. Harry la miró y sonrió. Tras terminar de vestirse, se acercó a la pelirroja, le quitó la cajita, se arrodilló y se dispuso a ponerle la sortija. La joven pareja la miró durante unos minutos, sonriendo embobados. Se miraron a los ojos y despidiéndose con un beso, Harry salió de la habitación más feliz que nunca._

_Tras mirar la sortija unos segundos, Ginny se la quitó y la guardo en su mesita de noche, junto a la cajita, esperando a que fuera el momento para dar la buena noticia._

—Ese fue el día que Hermione entró y os interrumpió, ¿no? —preguntó Luna, y viendo que los chicos asentían se sonrojó—. Vaya... de haberlo sabido la habría dicho que Harry estaba allí —dijo, haciendo que todos riera.

Se pasaron el resto de la comida hablando de la boda y de lo que ya habían decidido. Por ejemplo, no se casarían hasta después de la graduación de Ginny y los padrinos de la boda serían, si aceptaban, Hermione y Ron.

—¡Por supuesto que acepto! Y estoy seguro de que Hermione también aceptará en cuanto se lo digáis... Lo que me recuerda —dijo el pelirrojo menor mirando el reloj— que tenemos que irnos —dijo levantándose de su silla, al igual que sus amigos. Todos se habían enterado de lo que ocurría a lo largo de la comida y todos estaban dispuestos a buscar a Hermione.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Molly decepcionada. Ron se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, mamá... pero tenemos cosas que hacer... Tenemos que buscar a Hermione y darle la buena noticia —dijo forzando una sonrisa, pues a pesar de la noticia de la boda su preocupación por la castaña no disminuía, sino que aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba sin aparecer, ni contestar a los mensajes de las chicas.

Los chicos se despidieron de la familia Weasley y tras decidir a donde iría cada uno, Ron marchó a casa de Hannah, la prima de Hermione, donde estaba viviendo hasta encontrar un piso cerca del trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa de la prima de la castaña, Ron dio un largo suspiro y llamó a la puerta decidido, aunque temiendo que no la encontraría. Cuando Hannah abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Ron allí, pues pensaba que estaría en la comida de los Weasley con Hermione.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntaron al unísono. Los dos se miraron confundidos.

—Genial... —soltó Ron.

—¿No ha ido a la comida? —preguntó Hannah preocupada. Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Si vuelve dile que me llame a casa para decirme que está bien... He perdido el teléfono móvil así que estoy un tanto incomunicado —le pidió, a lo que la chica rubia asintió.

—De acuerdo —accedió. Ron le sonrió.

—Gracias... Adiós —se despidió, alejándose de la casa de la prima de la castaña.

Tras dar una vuelta por la ciudad de Londres, mirando en los lugares a los que Hermione solía acudir cada vez que quería distraerse o pensar, y no encontrarla, Ron se dirigió a su departamento.

Aparcó el coche ante la puerta de su portal y se quedó unos minutos pensativo. Desde esa mañana, cuando se percató de que había perdido el móvil, no pudo evitar tener una horrible sensación, la cual se acrecentó cuando, al llegar a casa de sus padres se enteró de que Hermione no había aparecido y no contestaba a las llamadas de sus amigas.

Suspirando terriblemente preocupado, salió del coche y se dirigió al portal. Recogió el correo de su buzón y se dirigió a su departamento, una vez más, por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta con desgana, cansado y afligido, se dirigió al salón y llamó a Ginny, a Luna y a Lavender para saber si ellas habían tenido más suerte que él en la búsqueda de Hermione. Recibió la misma respuesta de las tres: «No» y le dijeron que se dirigían a casa para tratar de pensar que hacer. Desanimado, Ron colgó el teléfono tras hablar con Lavender y se dejó caer en el sofá donde se dispuso a revisar el correo, aunque no le prestó mucha atención, hasta que descubrió un sobre que no tenía sello ni remitente, solo tenía escrito su nombre, "Ronald Weasley".

La abrió con una terrible sensación de dejà vu, pues esa situación le recordaba a la vivida hacía más de un año, cuando se entero de la partida de Hermione. Sin embargo, al leerla comprendió que no se trataba de una carta de la castaña, pues la persona que la enviaba era mucho más siniestra.

Tras leer las escuetas palabras de esa aterradora carta que le heló la sangre, Ron se levantó de un salto de su asiento como guiado por resortes y, tras recoger las llaves del coche, salió disparado hacia la entrada de su casa, dejando la carta tras él.

"_Ronald Weasley, hace cinco años acabaste con mi vida. Si quieres ver a la mujer que amas con vida de nuevo te espero donde todo acabó hace cinco años antes de que acabe el día de hoy. No creo que sea necesario decirte que vengas solo, pues si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que alguien viene contigo Hermione Granger engrosará la lista de muertes de esa casa.  
__  
V.K."_

Antes de salir por la puerta, Ronald volvió sobre sus pasos, miró de nuevo la carta del psicópata que había secuestrado a Hermione y recogiéndola salió de su departamento, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bueno... antes de despedirme respondo al comentario, :D …**

******Masaki Makubex****:** ¡Hola! Me hizo mucha ilusión tu comentario, entre otras cosas porque me encantan los comentarios largos, jejej... No, mi intención no ha sido nunca escribir una novela rosa... me parecen que ya son demasiado utilizadas y a mi en lo personal no me gustan mucho, xD … Buff... en otros foros me han pedido muchas veces que apareciera alguien que fuera aunque sea un conocido de Hermione de EEUU para dar celos a Ron pero eso no va con esta historia... Gracias por la aprobación a mi historia, significa mucho (sobre todo si eres tan selectivo como te describes, xD). Hermione a pasado por muchas cosas horribles... En la primera parte vimos como Hermione se sentía sola y traicionada por los demás... pero Ron siempre estuvo ahí... Cuando vio que éste supuestamente la traicionaba no pudo soportarlo y escapo... No quería explicaciones porque eso a ella no le servía para parar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento... La persona en la que más había confiado y que nunca pensó que la fallaría lo había hecho... ¿Quién iba a imaginar que había sido un simple "accidente"? Hay razones muy poderosas que pueden hacer que una persona perdone a otra que le haya hecho sufrir hasta lo indecible... Todo está en si eres capad o no de tragar el orgullo y enfrentar a tus sentimientos... No hemos visto a la Hermione de los libros en la misma situación que a la Hermione de este fic... Yo dudo que una vez llegado el caso Hermione llegara y le cantara a Ron las cuarenta nada más verle besándose con otra... Habrían vivido muchas cosas juntos como pareja y quizás eso le haría alejarse también... Pero eso ya es según la opinión de cada uno, jejej... El asunto de Krum, como imaginarás, no acaba más que empezar así que no llegues a conclusiones todavía... ¿Quién acabará muerto? Ni yo misma lo sé... Yo nunca he tenido a Lavender por una mala chica... mirando el asunto con perspectiva porque cuando leí el sexto libro por primera vez (fue el primero que me leí así que no tenía referencias del personaje con anterioridad) estaba deseando que le cayera un rayo encima y la fulminara, jejej... Pero mirando el asunto con perspectiva y una vez leídos todos los libros no me parece que sea una mala chica... simplemente se enamoró (encapricho o como quieras llamarlo, xD) de un chico que resultó ser Ron Weasley... El personaje que estábamos que se pusiera de novio... pero NO con Lavender... Y en vez de "enfadarnos" con el pelirrojo por su torpeza, nos molestamos con Lavender por su encaprichamiento, xD … Lo de la longitud de los capítulos no tiene remedio... son capítulos cortos... Entre otras cosas porque, como bien dices, no tengo tiempo casi ni para escribir, xD … Más que gustarme el tema policial (que también) me gusta la psicología, jejej... Gracias por pasarte y comentar!

**Bueno ya está... Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


	14. Capítulo 13: La Casa de los Gritos

**Capítulo 13**

La Casa de los Gritos

Ron se montó de nuevo con rapidez en el coche dejando tras él la casa y se dirigió hacia donde Krum le había indicado en la carta: la Casa de los Gritos, la casa en la que se produjeron algunos de los asesinatos de un famoso asesino en serie en el siglo XX.

La casa se encontraba en un pueblecito llamado Hogsmeade, que se encontraba cerca de Londres y Hogwarts, el internado al que habían acudido Ron y sus amigos. Los estudiantes del colegio siempre iban al pueblo de excursión cada cierto tiempo, para así permitir que a los alumnos les diera un poco el aire y salieran del colegio. Esa casa, que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, siempre le había dado pavor pero no tanto como a Hermione, quien procuraba no acercarse a ella bajo ningún concepto en sus años en Hogwarts. Siempre les había dicho a sus amigos que esa casa le daba muy malas vibraciones, como si hubiera un aura de maldad que la rodeada y la hacía retroceder.

Sin embargo, el destino les llevó ante esa mansión hacía ya cinco años. Krum obligó a Hermione a dirigirse allí cuando la estaba chantajeando con hacer que perdiera su año escolar si no se entregaba a él. La muchacha, tras ser expulsada de Hogwarts, su colegio, accedió a reunirse con Krum. Ron, por su parte, los siguió al percatarse del comportamiento extraño de la castaña e inició una pelea con Krum que lo dejó inconsciente durante unos días. Cuando despertó, se enteró de que Krum había sido detenido y unas semanas más tarde fue condenado a cinco años de prisión además de una indemnización para los agredidos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Cuando Ron se halló ante esa casa no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, pues no sabía cómo avanzarían los acontecimientos una vez entrara en la mansión en ruinas. A diferencia de las ventanas, la puerta no permanecía tapiada como en otras ocasiones, como si fuera una macabra invitación dirigida a Ron para que éste se sumergiera en las sombras de la mansión.

A pesar de las horribles posibilidades que se presentaban al entrar allí el muchacho entró sin vacilar, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione sana y salva.

Al entrar en la casa pudo ver que la madera de las paredes estaba podrida a causa de la humedad, los pocos muebles que estaban a la vista estaban en pésimas condiciones y la escalera, de madera, que en otros tiempos tuvo que ser grandiosa gracias a la barandilla tallada con la que contaba estaba desconchada y le faltaban trozos del pasamanos.

Ron se quedó en la puerta, vacilante, sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Le pareció oír crujir las maderas del suelo del piso de arriba y se dirigió allí resuelto a enfrentarse con quien le había mandado esa carta y había secuestrado a la castaña.

Subió con precaución y se quedó resguardado en un rincón, estudiando la situación. En ese piso había un gran pasillo, que contaba con cinco puertas y una segunda escalera que daba paso al tercer piso de la casa. El pelirrojo se acercó a la primera habitación, en la que no encontró nada, al igual que en las tres siguientes. Sin embargo en la quinta y última habitación de ese piso oyó la voz de un hombre. Se acercó con precaución y se dispuso a escuchar.

—... ¿Qué tal si acabamos lo que empezamos hace cinco años? —dijo la voz de Viktor Krum.

La repugnancia que sintió Ron al escuchar esa voz de nuevo solo se pudo comparar con la ira que le invadió cuando, al asomarse a la habitación vio, gracias a la luz titilante de las velas encendidas, como Krum estaba acuclillado ante una Hermione, atada e incapaz de defenderse. El muchacho dejó de ser consciente de lo que hacía desde el mismo momento en el que el moreno se acercó a la castaña y la empezó a besar en el cuello.

Hermione estaba muy agitada, tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas que la apresaban o alejarse de Krum pero nada era capaz de hacer, ni siquiera de detener a una solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla cuando el hombre hundió una de sus manos bajo su camiseta. Sin embargo, éste se vio obligado a detenerse abruptamente debido al portazo que dio la puerta al abatirse violentamente y que estuvo a punto de salirse de los goznes.

—¡Suéltala Krum! —gritó Ronald Weasley. Cuando Hermione fue consciente de quien era el que había irrumpido en la habitación, lloró entre aliviada y aterrada, pues temía lo que le pudiera pasar al pelirrojo al enfrentarse al psicópata.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione entre lágrimas.

Krum se incorporó y se giró para enfrentar al recién llegado.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí... Ronald Weasley —dijo Krum mirando al pelirrojo con altanería. El hombre se acercó al pelirrojo, dándole la espalda a la muchacha que nada podía hacer pues se encontraba atada, y Ron pudo ver con claridad al psicópata.

Viktor Krum poco tenía que ver con lo que había sido hacía poco más de cinco años. La cárcel había causado estragos en su físico. Su pelo, antes negro como el azabache, estaba salpicado de canas, su cuerpo atlético había perdido los músculos que antes poseía y su cara estaba totalmente demacrada. La prisión no había sido un paseo para el hombre.

Krum vio como el muchacho lo observaba y su sonrisa se agrandó, con aire sarcástico.

—Como comprenderás, en la prisión en lo último en lo que me pude preocupar fue de mi físico, ya que estaba más ocupado intentando salvar mi vida de los otros encarcelados —le explicó con sorna—. Los que son acusados de delitos sexuales o intento, como en mi caso, no recibimos un trato muy amable… se nos vuelve en contra, nos pagan con la misma moneda, ¿no?... Al igual que a los maltratadores.

—¿Pretendes que te tenga lástima? —le cuestionó el pelirrojo calculando sus posibilidades para poder salir de ahí lo antes posible con Hermione.

—¿Pretender? ¡No seas ridículo! No necesito tu lástima, solo necesito acabar con lo que empecé hace cinco años y por lo que me encerraron... No tuve todo ese tiempo planeando mi venganza para dejar algo al azar —dijo Krum al percatarse de las intenciones del pelirrojo—. ¿Ves este mando de aquí? —dijo agitando un control remoto que sostenía en una de sus manos—. Al apretar el botón haré que la puerta de esta habitación se cierre automáticamente y sin posibilidad de que salgáis de aquí ninguno de los dos... vivos... Ventajas de que mi padre tenga dinero —les explicó con malicia mientras, tras accionar el dispositivo, lo lanzaba contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera en cientos de pedazos.

—¡Estás loco! —le acusó Ron mientras miraba a Hermione aterrado. No temía por su vida sino por lo que Krum fuera capaz de hacerle a la chica. En ese instante, vio cómo el hombre sacaba un arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

—Después de lo que he vivido estos últimos cinco años no sería raro que lo estuviera —le concedió con fría calma—. ¡Muévete! —le ordenó al muchacho, pero a quien dirigió el cañón de la pistola fue a la castaña, sabiendo que eso haría que Ron le obedeciera.

El chico se dirigió hacia donde el hombre le indicaba, en la esquina opuesta en la que se encontraba la castaña, frente a ella y Viktor se dispuso a atarle. Cuando Krum se puso detrás del pelirrojo dispuesto a amarrarle Ron vio su oportunidad y se decidió a atacar.

Dio un rápido cabezazo hacia atrás dando en la nariz de Krum, rompiéndosela y haciendo que éste se alejara de él y se apoyara contra la pared, tratando de parar la hemorragia. El muchacho se giró rápidamente y con una patada desarmó al hombre y tras otro golpe dejó a Krum inconsciente en el suelo y con una hemorragia en la nariz.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las chicas, Lavender, Ginny y Luna acababan de entrar en casa e iban tan cansadas que ninguna se fijó en el papel que había en el suelo, al lado de puerta. Se tiraron en el sofá y suspiraron preocupadas por la desaparición de su amiga.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione? —se preguntó Lavender, preocupada. Si bien su relación nunca había sido muy fluida por todo el asunto de Ron, tampoco deseaba que le pasara nada porque después de todo la castaña era una buena persona. Ella era la más positiva de las tres, si bien sabía lo ocurrido con Krum en el pasado tenía la esperanza de que él no estuviera involucrado en el asunto. Sus amigas no eran tan positivas.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —dijo Ginny muy inquieta pues estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar si Krum estaba inmiscuido en el asunto. Temía que si había ido a por Hermione también lo haría a por su hermano y no quería perder a ninguno de los dos.

—No te preocupes seguro que está bien... A Hermione y a tu hermano no les pasará nada —dijo Luna mirando a Ginny. Luego desvió la vista y su mirada se topó con un papel que había en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y lo leyó. Sus amigas se fijaron en la palidez de la rubia y no pudieron evitar preocuparse aún más, pues Luna siempre era la que guardaba con más facilidad la compostura en los malos momentos.

—¿Qué...? —quiso preguntar Ginny pero no pudo pues la chica se acercó a ellas entregándoles el papel y se dirigió al teléfono.

Ginny y Lavender miraron el papel y tras leerlo quedaron tan pálidas como su amiga. Se trataba de la carta de Krum, en la que Ron había escrito unas rápidas indicaciones.

_"Me dirijo a la Casa de los Gritos. Llamad a la policía y no vengáis. Ron"_

Las manos de Ginny, las cuales tenían sujeta la carta, empezaron a temblar por la desesperación que la embargaba y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, junto a Lavender que se había dejado caer en él unos segundo antes y tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, derrotada.

Mientras tanto Luna, que era la única que consiguió mantener la cabeza centrada a pesar de la terrible preocupación que la embargaba por momentos, intentaba comunicarse con los oficiales Potter, con los que tuvo unas pocas palabras narrándoles lo ocurrido tras las que colgó, girándose hacia sus amigas.

—Los policías ya van en camino. Ginny avisa a Harry. —La pelirroja cogió su móvil con rapidez, aunque se le cayó por el temblor de sus manos. Lo recogió del suelo enmoquetado y se dispuso a llamar a su prometido. Él le respondió rápidamente y le informó que Neville y Draco estaban con él. Ginny le contó de forma resumida lo ocurrido y le dijo que ellas irían a Hogsmeade.

—Ginny... —trató de decirle Harry, preocupado.

—No, Harry... Voy a ir —dicho esto colgó y, tras mirar decidida a sus amigas y ver reflejada en los rostros de ellas la misma decisión, las tres se pusieron en camino hacia el pueblo.

En la Casa de los Gritos, Ron, tras dejar inconsciente a Viktor se dispuso a desatar a Hermione, quien miraba al muchacho muy sorprendida por sus habilidades en defensa. Ron al percatarse de la mirada de la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo pero no recibió respuesta.

—Caray, Ron... sí que te cundieron las clases de defensa —dijo admirada.

—Oh, Hermione... no es para tanto... Cualquiera podría haber hecho lo mismo cuando su vida y... la de... su mejor amiga están en peligro —explicó desinteresadamente mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo que le ataba las piernas.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —le preguntó la castaña mirando la cara del chico, que este mantenía gacha, absorto en la tarea de desatar a la muchacha.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —dijo consiguiendo deshacer por fin el nudo y alzando la vista mirando fijamente a la castaña. Se quedaron unos segundos perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que Ron desvió la mirada.

—Aún no me has respondido —le recriminó, dirigiéndose a su espalda para deshacerle el nudo que la mantenía maniatada. Hermione lo miró por encima de su hombro, sin saber a qué se refería y el muchacho le repitió la pregunta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente—, gracias a ti... Muchas gracias por salvarme otra vez de él —dijo echándole una mirada al hombre que seguía tirado en el suelo. A Hermione le pareció que se movía pero como no volvió a hacerlo llegó a la conclusión de que se lo imaginaba por el miedo que había sufrido solo unos minutos antes.

—No ha sido nada... Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, sorprendida. Claro que lo recordaba... Se lo había dicho tantas veces a lo largo de todos sus años de amistad, cuando la veía triste o asustada por algo. Cuando iniciaron su relación Ron le explicó que detrás de esa frase había una promesa de que siempre estaría con ella y la querría.

—¿Significa lo mismo que significaba antes? —Ron se dispuso a responder pero un suspiro los interrumpió y giraron la vista al frente, a tiempo de ver como Krum acababa de enderezarse, apuntándolos con la pistola.

—¡Que enternecedor! ¡Después de todo lo ocurrido y la parejita se sigue queriendo como el primer día! —le costaba hablar pues le dolía la nariz y tenía la boca pastosa—. Es increíble, pelirrojo, lo que es capaz uno de hacer con el amor cuando se sabe manipularlo. Gracias a él estamos aquí. Yo estoy aquí por mi obsesión con la señorita aquí presente, tú estás aquí porque la amas a ella..., y ella está aquí porque pensó que yo te tenía a ti... ¡Qué ironía!

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó el muchacho y vio cómo el hombre se llevaba una de sus manos a un bolsillo sacando un móvil... el de Ron.

—¿No me digas que no lo echaste en falta? —dijo agitándolo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Ron—. Fui yo con el que te chocaste cuando ibas al encuentro de tu hermana en la cafetería y fue entones cuando te lo quité... Me hizo tanta gracia que me pidieras disculpas por chocarte conmigo cuando me has quitado tantas cosas por las que me tendrías que pedir perdón de rodillas. En fin, una vez te lo quité, esperé al día siguiente para llamar a Hermione y decirle que te había secuestrado a ti. Como tenía que ir a casa de tu familia su prima no se preocuparía si tardaba en llegar... Fue muy graciosa la cara de Hermione cuando se enteró de que no estabas aquí... No era de miedo por saber que la había engañado y estaba sola conmigo sino del más puro alivio... Como decía el amor es algo increíble... Ahora... ¡aléjate de ella! —le ordenó a Ron. El muchacho se alejó de la chica, totalmente desatada ya pero que permanecía con las manos detrás de su espalda, aparentando estar todavía amarrada para buscar su mejor oportunidad para intervenir.

—¿Así que llevas desde que saliste de la cárcel siguiéndome? —cuestionó el pelirrojo intentando captar la atención de Krum, que seguía apuntándolo con el arma. Intentó no darle mucha importancia a lo asegurado por el psicópata en ese momento, ya pensaría en ello más tarde, cuando salieran de allí. «_La policía ya debe estar en camino..._», pensó esperanzado.

—Por supuesto... necesitaba saber qué hacías y qué planes tenías cada día para así poder haceros caer en mi trampa.

—Muy ingenioso —le alabó el pelirrojo con ironía.

Krum, no le prestó atención al tono condescendiente en la voz del muchacho y se dispuso a atarlo pero algo lo distrajo. Las luces de las patrullas policiales. A pesar de no llevar las sirenas puestas si llevaban las luces para llegar lo más rápido posible, anunciando su llegada al psicópata.

La distracción fue aprovechada por Hermione, quien se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se echó encima de Krum, golpeando. Éste trató de defenderse y en el forcejeo la pistola se disparó, dando la bala contra el techo de la sala. Ron intervino, golpeando también al psicópata e intentando arrebatarle el arma. Tras unos minutos en los que siguieron forcejeando Krum consiguió deshacerse de la carga de Hermione a su espalda y la apuntó rápidamente con la pistola haciendo que Ron se detuviera también en el acto. Gracias al silencio que se dio en la sala pudieron oír como los policías iban entrando en la casa.

—Esto ya se acaba y dado que ella es la culpable de mis sufrimientos —dijo mirando a Hermione mientras la apuntaba con la pistola. La chica se puso de pie dispuesta a recibir el balazo—... te mataré a ti —sentenció dirigiendo su mirada y el cañón de la pistola hacia Ron, que también permanecía de pie. El pelirrojo miró rápidamente a Hermione y al ver su cara de horror le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No tiene sentido que la mate a ella, ya que muerta no sufriría... Pero seguro que lo hará si ve como muere el hombre del que está enamorada...

Se escucharon los forcejeos que realizaban los policías tratando de abrir la puerta y después un disparo y un grito de horror.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la mansión, James y Lily que habían ido con el resto de policías trataban de detener a Ginny y sus amigos con la ayuda de Harry para evitar que pasaran el cordón policial y entraran al interior de la casa.

—Chicos, por favor, calmaos o tendremos que deteneros por interferir en un asunto policial —les dijo Lily tratando de mantener la calma.

—Son mi hermano y mi mejor amiga los que están ahí dentro, Lily... ¿y quieres que me calme? —le preguntó Ginny desesperada, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Harry. El muchacho, aunque estaba tan preocupado como sus amigos, al ser criminólogo comprendía que si traspasaban el cordón policial lo único que harían sería estorbar. La pelirroja sin embargo no podía ser profesional cuando la vida de sus seres queridos estaba en juego.

—Por favor, Ginny... tranquilízate —le rogó James y Ginny tras echarles una última mirada a sus futuros suegros se giró enfrentando a sus amigos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Draco, muy preocupado por sus amigos.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada... —se lamentó Neville dirigiendo una mirada llena de preocupación e inquietud a la gran mansión.

—¿Qué tal si probamos a ir por la parte de atrás? —cuestionó Lavender, que era la primera vez que estaba ante esa gran casa.

—No se puede... Todas las entradas están bloqueadas por tablones... Haríamos mucho ruido al intentar retirarlos y alertaríamos a los policías —les dijo Luna. Trataron de buscar alguna solución pero tras varios minutos no consiguieron dar con una respuesta satisfactoria.

En ese momento se escuchó un disparo y los chicos volvieron a intentar pasar, desesperados por si les había ocurrido algo a Hermione o Ron y Lily y James tuvieron que pedir ayuda a otros compañeros para frenarlos. Cuando consiguieron retenerlos volvió a sonar otro disparo seguido de muchos más pero en esa ocasión nadie se movió a la espera de noticias.

Los policías que habían logrado entrar en la casa intentaban forzar la puerta de la habitación en la que habían adivinado que se encontraban los rehenes y el secuestrador por el disparo que habían oído nada más entrar en la mansión. Escucharon un segundo disparo y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió encontrándose con Viktor Krum, que dirigió su pistola hacia los policías pero éstos lo abatieron con sus armas reglamentarias sin darle oportunidad de disparar.

En el suelo, al lado del cadáver del psicópata había una pareja manchados de sangre. La muchacha era castaña y estaba tendida en el suelo, acariciando la cara del muchacho pelirrojo que hacía presión en una herida sangrante en el estómago de la chica, producto de una bala que iba dirigida hacia él.

—No me has respondido... a la pregunta que te hice antes —le dijo Hermione con dificultad—. ¿Esa frase significa lo mismo que significaba antes? —le cuestionó. Ron la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le contestó.

—Sí, Hermione... Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites —afirmó y siguió la frase con la parte que siempre callaba—, porque te quiero y necesito que estés bien para poder estar bien —se acercó a la castaña y la besó en la frente.

—Yo también estaré siempre a-aquí... para l-lo que n-necesites. —Cada vez le costaba más hablar y se le cerraban los ojos. Ron le apretaba la herida intentando retener la hemorragia mientras los policías avisaban a los sanitarios que esperaban afuera para que se dirigieran a la habitación a atender a la herida.

Lo último que pudo oír Hermione fue como Ron la llamaba desesperadamente.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo! jejej... Bueno aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo... por lo que el próximo será el final de esta historia tal y como lo tengo planificado, ya que todavía no he podido escribirlo, xD …

Bueno... antes de despedirme respondo al comentario, :D …

**Masaki Makubex:** Hola! En realidad he tocado el tema que me retaron a tocar... La segunda parte, al igual que la primera fue un reto, de la misma persona (AutenticaaLocuraa) y, aunque en la primera parte fui yo la que decidí que Viktor acosara a Hermione, fue ella la que me dijo en la segunda parte que Viktor tenía que volver a la carga (algo, por otra parte obvio, sino no habría segunda parte de esta historia, xD) Pero se a lo que te refieres... la verdad es que la legislación es muy permisiva (al menos la de España, mi país, xD) … Ron se preparó... pero como digo en este capítulo con clases de defensa personal... Ron nunca empuñaría un arma... vamos, creo yo, xD … Aunque es cierto que él haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Hermione, :D … Lo que pasa entre esos tres se resuelve en este capítulo, así que no creo que haya más que decir, xD … Sí, la psicología viene muy bien para esto pero es algo que yo todavía no puedo usar... Quiero ser psicóloga pero todavía no he empezado a estudiarlo... Quizás el año que viene si acabo el curso con buena nota, :S xD … No, no lo he leído... y siento decir que no tengo tiempo para hacerlo... el curso en el que estoy es muy complicado y duro y casi no tengo tiempo para mi historia... Pero eso del mortifago suena interesante... me entró curiosidad, xD … Gracias por pasarte y comentar!

Bueno ya está... Nos leemos!

Besos!

Bye

Nay


	15. Capítulo 14: Promesas Olvidadas

**Capítulo 14**

Promesas Olvidadas

—Por favor señor, apártese para que podamos trabajar —le pidió una voz al pelirrojo pero este no le atendió pues estaba llamando a Hermione a voz en grito, desesperado por no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la castaña que se había desmayado—. Señor, por favor —insistió la voz. Ron esta vez decidió prestarle atención a la voz. Al desviar su mirada de Hermione se dio cuenta de que ante él había dos sanitarios, dispuestos a intervenir.

Ron se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de apretar la herida de la muchacha y el médico de la ambulancia se situó al lado del pelirrojo, poniendo las manos en el estómago de Hermione, remplazando las de Ron, que las apartó en cuanto el hombre estuvo bien colocado. El otro sanitario se colocó al lado de su compañero, pasándole las cosas que el otro le pedía y Ron se puso en pie, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Se acercó a la pared para apoyarse y observó el trabajo de los médicos.

El muchacho no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía lo que hacían los sanitarios ni cómo era posible que Hermione hubiera recibido una bala que estaba destinada a él. Todo le parecía tan confuso. Primero había tenido ante él a Krum, apuntándole con un arma, dispuesto a matarlo, y un segundo después tenía a Hermione cayendo en sus brazos después de interponerse en el camino de la bala, haciendo que el pelirrojo proliferara tal grito que creyó que se le desgarraría la garganta.

En ese momento los sanitarios, subieron a Hermione a una camilla, dispuesta a llevársela al hospital, lo que hizo que Ron reaccionara.

—¿A qué hospital la llevan? —les preguntó acercándose a ellos, temblando todavía de dolor, miedo e impotencia por ver cómo la mujer a la que amaba se iba de su lado una vez más sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—Al London Bridge Hospital... No se preocupe, la señorita se pondrá bien —le aseguró el sanitario aunque Ron notó que había cierto tono de duda en su voz.

—Soy médico y se perfectamente que la bala le ha dado por la zona del estómago... Hay que llegar lo antes posible a un hospital y el London Bridge está muy lejos en una situación así... La llevamos a San Mungo —declaró con tal convicción que los sanitarios titubearon.

—Pero el hospital San Mungo es privado...

—Es el hospital de mi padre así que vamos —dijo decidido. No le gustaba ser tajante pero la vida de Hermione estaba en juego y ahí estaban perdiendo en tiempo. Los sanitarios cargaron con la camilla de la chica y se dispusieron a bajar por las escaleras. Fue una tarea que les demoró unos minutos porque las escaleras no estaban en muy buen estado y tenían que tener cuidado con donde ponían el pie.

Al salir la camilla, Ginny y sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre la ambulancia esperando a que los sanitarios se acercaran con ella. La ambulancia se encontraba cerca del cordón policial y no querían tratar de traspasarlo de nuevo y discutir con más agentes de policía.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Draco, más pálido que de costumbre. Lavender lo miró y al ver su cara temió que se desmallaría. Lo cogió por un brazo tratando de reconfortarlo.

—¡Ron! —gritó Ginny y se saltó el cordón policial seguida de Harry, que se había olvidado de su profesionalidad y solo quería saber cómo estaban los que él consideraba como sus hermanos, Ron y Hermione.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Harry cuando llegó a la altura de Ron, seguido de Ginny— ¿cómo está Hermione?

—Se pondrá bien —dijo sin detenerse y sin mirarles, con la vista fija en la camilla en la que llevaban a la castaña—. ¡Ginny! —dijo súbitamente, deteniéndose— llama al hospital de papá y diles que voy para allá con Hermione... que preparen un quirófano, ¿vale? —la pelirroja se limitó a asentir, con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, viendo cómo dos de las personas más importantes de su vida desaparecían de su vista tras las puertas de la ambulancia. Se abrazó a Harry, desolada pero reaccionando se apresuró a llamar al hospital, como su hermano le había indicado y después a su padre, temiendo que Ron cometiera alguna imprudencia. Después de eso se acercó a sus amigos y todos se pusieron rápidamente en marcha para el hospital.

El viaje al hospital no fue sencillo pues tras unos reconocimientos del médico de la ambulancia y de Ron, llegaron a la conclusión de que la bala había afectado al estómago y que algunos trozos de la metralla de la bala habían afectado a la arteria que conducía la sangre al estómago, lo que podría derivar en una hemorragia interna. El corazón de Hermione latía débilmente y Ron temía que no llegaran a tiempo al hospital.

Las puertas de urgencias de San Mungo se abrieron para dar paso a la camilla que portaba a la doctora Hermione Granger, que ya era esperada por una enfermera y un médico, que no resultó ser otro que Cormac McLaggen. Ron iba al lado de la camilla y al ver al rubio no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte. El pelirrojo pretendía intervenir a Hermione personalmente y estando Cormac de por medio la cosa resultaría más difícil.

Dirigieron la camilla de Hermione a uno de los cubículos que tenían instalados para pacientes graves recién llegados para estabilizarla y prepararla para meterla en el quirófano. Ron se dirigió hacia la sala pero Cormac lo detuvo, colocándose delante de la puerta, impidiendo el paso del pelirrojo.

—Conoces las reglas, Weasley. No se puede atender a un paciente con el que se tienen lazos afectivos... Eso nos compromete demasiado... —le dijo con desdén.

—Métete el reglamento por donde te quepa McLaggen —le espetó apartándole de un empujón y entrando en la sala. Cormac le siguió, decidido.

—No puedes operarla... Estás muy nervioso, te tiembla el pulso... Además de que estás hecho un asco... ¿Quieres que agarre una infección? —le preguntó—. ¡Sal de aquí! —le ordenó, tratando de mantener la calma. Sorprendido, vio como Ron, tras mirarse las manos, salía de la sala disparado sin protestar.

Ron salió del cubículo y se dirigió al vestuario, dispuesto a cambiarse y limpiarse para poder operarla él. Por mucho que le molestara reconocerlo Cormac tenía razón en lo de la higiene y no quería que Hermione corriera más peligro por su culpa.

Al salir al vestíbulo del hospital para dirigirse al vestuario se encontró con sus amigos, que se abalanzaron sobre él preguntándole acerca del estado de Hermione. Se encerró en el vestuario sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas de sus amigos. Se limpió y cambió rápidamente y se dispuso a salir del vestuario dando un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse y controlar su pulso. Al salir se encontró con las mismas preguntas que no fueron contestadas tampoco en esa ocasión y se perdió de la vista de sus amigos al traspasar las puertas de la zona restringida para pacientes y médicos. El grupo de amigos lo vieron alejarse hastiados por la falta de información y por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Ron se dirigió a la zona de quirófanos y preguntó en cual intervendrían a Hermione Granger. Se dirigió al número dos, como le indicó la enfermera, aunque ésta le dijo que todavía no habían llegado con la paciente para operarla. Entro en una sala que había antes del quirófano en la que se puso la bata, el gorro y la mascarilla. Luego procedió a lavarse las manos y se puso los guantes. Se observó en el espejo esperando, preocupado, tratando de mentalizarse de que era otra persona a la que tendría que operar. Se observó las manos, éstas aun le temblaban y pensó que la vida de Hermione dependía de que consiguiera tranquilizarse. Ese pensamiento hizo que el temblor de sus manos se detuviera al momento.

Escuchó como varias personas se acercaban y se asomó por la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta del quirófano. Ya llegaban con la camilla de Hermione. Se introdujo en el quirófano y observó el sitio en el que se encontraba. Era una sala bastante grande, en el centro se hallaba una gran camilla, la cual estaba rodeada de muchas mesas con los más variopintos instrumentos.

Ron estaba frenético, no recordaba haberse sentido tan nervioso ni siquiera en su primera operación. Pero por otro lado, el tiempo le parecía que transcurría lentamente, como si se empeñara en retener el momento que tan nervioso le ponía, y sin comprender si eso ocurría porque se apiadaba de él y le daba más tiempo para que se tranquilizara o si lo hacía para que se pusiera aún más nervioso y se le hiciera imposible operarla.

—Ron —susurró una voz. El pelirrojo se giró y vio a su padre que lo observaba con una triste sonrisa—. No van a traerla aquí, hijo —le dijo acercándose a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desesperado, quitándose la mascarilla—. ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? —la voz se le ahogaba y le costaba hablar. Aterrado, se dirigió a la puerta del quirófano pero Arthur no le dejó salir.

—No le ha pasado nada, Ron... Pero no la van a operar en este quirófano —le dijo—. La enfermera te mintió por orden mía. Ginny me avisó de lo ocurrido cuando te fuiste de Hogsmeade y como sabíamos que querrías operarla, llamé al hospital y les dije que te mintieran si preguntabas acerca de Hermione Granger... En estos momentos Cormac debe estar operándola.

—¿¡Qué! —ladró Ron, tratando de salir de la sala. Arthur, negando con la cabeza, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su bata y tras un movimiento rápido, aprovechando la distracción de Ron —que forcejeaba con él tratando de salir de allí—, le inyectó algo con una jeringuilla en el cuello.

Se apartó de la puerta dejando salir a su hijo, que no se había dado cuenta de la jugada de su padre por los forcejeos y el enfado, y lo siguió con la mirada. Ron se dirigió fuera del quirófano, dispuesto a entrar en todos los que había en el hospital si era necesario pero algo le detuvo. La vista comenzó a nublársele y unos segundos después yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Arthur sonrió, los tranquilizantes habían funcionado.

Rápidamente llamó a una enfermera y le indicó que avisara a un auxiliar para que llevaran a su hijo a una habitación, asegurando que la terrible experiencia vivida ese día y los nervios habían conseguido que se desmayara. La enfermera no le creyó del todo pero no le cuestionó, él era el jefe y no había que contrariarle.

Se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, como cuando tenía resaca pero estaba seguro de que ese dolor no se debía a una borrachera de una noche de fiesta. Ese dolor de cabeza se lo debía a su padre. Ron dirigió una de sus manos a su cabeza y se la frotó, pensando en lo que su padre había hecho. Había sido consciente de lo ocurrido un segundo antes de caer desmayado al suelo y no era algo que se le hubiera olvidado en la inconsciencia. Al igual que lo ocurrido con Hermione.

«_Hermione..._», pensó abriendo los ojos. Por la luz que había en la habitación se percató de que era de noche. Miró al lado izquierdo de su cama, dándose cuenta de que Ginny se encontraba en la habitación. Se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro, pero debido a la oscuridad que había en la habitación no pudo ver de qué libro se trataba. Giró la cabeza al lado derecho de la cama y se sorprendió ante lo que veían sus ojos. Hermione estaba en una cama contigua a la suya, conectada a maquinas que controlaban sus signos vitales... Estaba viva. Ron no pudo que evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas del más puro alivio.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó, sin poder controlarse. Ginny se despertó sobresaltada.

—¡Ron! —dijo levantándose de un salto del asiento—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Papá nos dijo que el calmante quizás te diera dolores de cabeza pero que no pasaría de eso... No sabes lo cabreada que está mamá con él por inyectártelo —le aseguró con una débil sonrisa aunque Ron pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

—Estoy bien... ¿Cómo está Hermione? —cuestionó rápidamente, preocupado—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Todos están bien... Sólo dejan que se quede una persona y bueno... Convencí a todos para que me dejaran a mí... Papá tiene guardia y mamá no estaba de humor así que no fue difícil —le aseguró—. Y Hermione... se pondrá bien... Cormac hizo un gran trabajo con ella... pero todavía sigue inconsciente...

—¿Todavía? —preguntó desorientado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la operaron?

—No mucho... La operaron hace casi dos días...

—¡¿Dos días? ¿He estado inconsciente... dos días?

—Casi... Pero con todo el estrés al que has estado sometido últimamente el sueño se alargó más de lo esperado —le explicó—. Voy a avisar a papá que te has despertado ya... Se llevará una gran alegría... estaba muy preocupado... —le aseguró.

Los días pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos. Aunque Ron fue dado de alta el mismo día en el que se despertó, hizo uso de su influencia en el hospital para poder quedarse allí junto a Hermione, hasta que ésta despertara, aunque se estaba demorando.

Los médicos decían que se debía a que la chica había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, a pesar de que Ron trató de detener la hemorragia, lo cual le aseguraron que le salvó la vida a Hermione.

Ron se pasaba el día al lado de Hermione, en compañía de las personas que la iban a visitar, esperando a que despertara. Cuando estaban a solar, Ron aprovechaba para leerle la edición que iba a regalarle para su cuarto aniversario de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" que Harry le había traído el día después a despertarse por pedido del pelirrojo.

Hermione se encontraba en un estado de letargo, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor o lo que ella creía que ocurría pues a veces dudaba que si lo que escuchaba no eran más que imaginaciones, producto de un sueño profundo del que era incapaz de despertar. Sea lo que fuere, las voces que oía cada vez que podía, se distinguían todas y cada una de las personas que más quería en ese mundo: la familia Weasley, sus padres, sus amigos y Ron... Siempre estaba Ron, daba igual quien más estuviera con ella, él nunca faltaba a su lado. Esa constante compañía era lo que la hacía dudar de que no fueran imaginaciones suyas, llevadas a cabo por su cruel mente y por el deseo de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Su voz siempre la acompañaba, a veces estaba hablando con otras personas, otras estaba hablando con ella diciéndole que despertara pronto y ella rogaba por poder contestarle pero siempre se le quedaban las palabras en la garganta y se le imposibilitaba hablar. Pero sin duda lo que más le fascinaba a Hermione era escuchar a Ron leyéndole "Orgullo y Prejuicio", su libro favorito.

—"_… o puedo concretar la hora, ni el sitio, ni la mirada, ni las palabras que asentaron los fundamentos..."_ —le narraba Ron, lo que hacía que Hermione se emocionara mucho pues esa era una de sus partes favoritas del libro—. "_Hace ya bastante tiempo. Lo estaba a medias sin conocer..."_

—"_...que había comenzado"_[*] —finalizó Hermione, aunque fue un susurro inaudible porque tenía la boca seca después de tanto tiempo sin beber. A pesar de ello Ron permaneció callado, expectante, pues creyó escuchar algo pero no se volvió a oír nada. Desilusionado se acercó a Hermione para observarla, sin soltar el libro que había estado leyendo hasta unos segundos antes. Al situarse a su lado le agarró la mano y la observó, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para que Hermione despertara.

Hermione notó el cálido tacto de Ron y trató de hablar otra vez pero no lo consiguió pues tenía la boca extremadamente seca. Se removió débilmente, pero lo suficiente como para que los puntos de la cirugía le tiraran, provocándole a Hermione un fuerte dolor en el estómago, que se vio reflejado en un quejido.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó el pelirrojo, esta vez seguro de haber escuchado algo. Hermione fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, encontrándose ante ella a Ronald Weasley. Pudo ver que la observaba con ojos ansiosos, enrojecidos y húmedos. Le dedicó una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo—. Hermione... —susurró acariciándole una mejilla, totalmente aliviado por verla de nuevo con los ojos abiertos.

—A-agua —trató de pedirle Hermione. Estaba deseando decirle miles de cosas, pero sabía que no podría decírselas con la boca seca como la tenía. A pesar de que la petición resultó algo inteligible, Ron entendió el sentido del mensaje y se dispuso a servirle un poco de agua.

—Bebe despacio... Sé que debes estar muerta de sed pero no debes forzar a tu estómago... Da pequeños sorbos —le recomendó en el tono que empleaba con los pacientes, dándole a entender a Hermione que estaba hablando en serio. La castaña le dedicó una mirada entre divertida y exasperada, pues no le gustaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña. Ron le sonrió encantado de volver a ver una de sus fulminantes y maravillosas miradas.

Hermione se incorporó un poco con la ayuda del chico y bebió despacio durante unos minutos. Cuando se encontró lista para hablar se giró y miró a Ron, ávida de respuestas pero éste no necesitó que le preguntara nada.

—Krum murió... Los policías lo abatieron en cuanto entraron a la habitación en la que estábamos... Tú recibiste un disparo... Te afectó al estómago y la arteria que se dirige a él pero gracias a que yo te apliqué presión en la herida y la rápida actuación de los médicos en el hospital conseguimos salvarte... Me tuviste muy preocupado —le aseguró acariciándole una de sus manos, agarrándola después, como si temiera que pudiera irse de su lado—. Quería operarte yo mismo pero mi padre no estaba de acuerdo... Me administró un calmante y estuve como dos días inconsciente... A ti te operó Cormac McLaggen. —No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto al decir el nombre pero Hermione se fijó en que era más leve que en otras ocasiones— Desde la operación han pasado cinco días... Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados... Será mejor que vaya a avisar a mi padre de que has despertado... Ya verás cuando se enteren tus padres. Estaban muy mal... Mi padre tuvo que obligarlos a que se fueran a descansar a casa... —. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba al lado de la cama de Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a dar la buena noticia a su padre.

Ron se sentía muy raro, no sabía como actuar con Hermione. Al verla despertar se había llenado de alegría y esperanza y había deseado estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla pero ahora... Había estado a punto de perderla otra vez y ese recuerdo le atormentaba tanto que no podía evitar sentir ganas de salir huyendo de esa habitación.

—Ron... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione tomando al pelirrojo por sorpresa y haciendo que se detuviera en el acto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le dijo acercándose a la cama de la chica de nuevo—. No pasa nada...

—Sí... estás como... distante... Queriendo huir de mi lado... —le acusó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo que me dijiste en la Casa de los Gritos no era cierto... No me quieres... —susurró, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ron la había engañado al decirle que la quería, sólo se lo había dicho para que muriera tranquila.

—No, no, no... —se apresuró a negar Ron horrorizado por las conclusiones a la que estaba llegando la castaña—. Eso no es cierto... Yo... te quiero Hermione, siempre lo haré... pero he estado tan cerca de perderte otra vez que me da miedo acercarme de nuevo a ti... Es algo estúpido pero no puedo evitarlo... Estoy tan aterrado por haber estado a punto de perderte que me da miedo acercarme a ti y te alejes otra vez... No huyo porque no te quiera... lo hago porque te amo tanto que me da mied... —Hermione lo calló con un beso.

Lo que sintieron ambos al besarse fue algo totalmente indescriptible. Sintieron como si fuera el primer beso que se hubieran dado en sus vidas, igual de anhelado que el primero que se dieron, al igual que este en una sala de hospital e igual de maravilloso. Se separaron tras unos minutos y Ron apoyó su frente en la de Hermione. Se alejó unos centímetros de ella y mirándola a los ojos le susurró.

—Prométeme que nunca más me dejaras —le rogó, mirándola con desesperación. La chica lo miró y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y cogiéndole con las dos manos por ambos lados de la cara le respondió.

—Nunca más te dejare, lo juró. —Y selló su promesa con un beso.

Pasadas unas semanas, Hermione fue dada de alta y para celebrarlo los Weasley prepararon una fiesta en La Madriguera unos días después, a la que invitaron a todos los amigos de Hermione y a los padres de la chica.

—Bienvenidos, señores Granger —les recibió Ginny al abrir la puerta y ver a los padres de la castaña.

—Hola Ginny... ¿Han llegado ya Hermione y Ron? —le preguntó la señora Granger.

—No, todavía no... Pero deben estar a punto de llegar...

Se encaminaron al comedor de la casa, que estaba lleno de cabezas pelirrojas, pues estaban allí todos los hermanos Weasley a excepción de Ron. Además estaban Harry y sus amigos y las esposas de Percy y Bill; Audrey y Fleur, respectivamente. La última estaba embarazada y ya había salido de cuentas.

—Molly, Arthur... gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta —les dijo el señor Granger, sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía el patriarca de la familia.

—No es para menos, a fin de cuentas es vuestra hija —le dijo Arthur, sonriente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Molly fue a abrir y se encontró con Ron y Hermione, a la que recibió con un abrazo más delicado de lo acostumbrado pues no quería hacerle daño en la herida.

—¡Oh, querida! ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte fuera de ese hospital por fin! —le dijo la matriarca de los Weasley, soltándola y dedicándole una inmensa sonrisa—. ¡Ah comer! —sentenció entrando en el salón seguida de los recién llegados pero se volvió a Hermione y dijo algo que nunca pensaron escuchar de ella—: Será mejor que tú comas algo ligero Hermione, los médicos de la familia me dijeron que tenías que cuidar tu estómago...

La comida transcurrió en el patio sin mayores sobresaltos, aunque Fleur se quejaba alguna que otra vez de las fuertes patadas que daba el bebé. Tras la comida se dispersaron un poco, en diversas conversaciones. Hermione estaba hablando con Ginny y Harry, que le estaban dando la noticia de su compromiso. La castaña se sintió un poco molesta pues había pasado semanas en el hospital y no le habían dicho nada.

—¡No sé como no me lo habéis dicho antes! —dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

—Hermione no te enfades... Lo que pasa es que con todo lo ocurrido... No queríamos darte sobresaltos... —trato de justificarse Harry.

—¿Sobresaltos? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora se me está prohibido alegrarme porque mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se vayan a casar? —preguntó, dedicándoles una gran sonrisa. La pareja sonrió aliviada.

—Habíamos pensado en que Ron y tú fuerais los padrinos... Si queréis, claro... —le propuso Ginny. Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga emocionada y luego le dedicó otro abrazo al moreno.

—¡Claro que quiero! Me habéis hecho muy felices al pensar en mi como vuestra madrina... —Hermione desvió la mirada y vio que Ron estaba hablando con Fleur. Despidiéndose de la pareja se acercó a su novio.

Ron estaba hablando con Fleur acerca de que debería ir al hospital a que le hicieran una ecografía cuando Hermione se le acercó. Se disculparon con la rubia y se alejaron del resto de los presentes, adentrándose en la casa para poder hablar más tranquilos.

—¿Cómo no me habías contado que Ginny y Harry se casaban? —le preguntó la castaña con un poco de reproche.

—Bueno... Lo que pasa es que no queríamos que te sobresaltaras más de lo debido y mi padre y yo decidimos que sería lo mejor —se acercó a su novia, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado y le pregunto—: ¿No estás enfada conmigo, verdad?

—Me es imposible enfadarme si me pones esa carita —afirmó la muchacha, besando a su novio en la mejilla —. Quería contarte algo...

—¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione? —le preguntó Ron preocupado, temiendo que le doliera el estómago o la herida.

—No, no... —le dijo rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarlo, acercándose a su bolso y sacando un libro de él. Se trataba del que el pelirrojo le había querido regalar para su cuarto aniversario—. Lo que pasa es que estas semanas en el hospital, cuando me estuviste leyendo el libro me leíste el final pero cuando salí de San Mungo y me diste el libro... bueno... le falta la última página —le dijo mostrándole el libro.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Ron aliviado, con una sonrisa en la cara que hizo que Hermione se preguntara si se había perdido alguna broma por parte del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, acercándose a él. El pelirrojo le tendió una hoja doblada. Al abrirla Hermione se percató de que se trataba del final del libro pero lo que llamó su atención fueron las palabras escritas con bolígrafo negro, con la letra de su novio.

"_Nosotros cuando nos conocimos empezamos tan mal como los dos protagonistas, Elizabeth y Mr. Darcy... Espero que tengamos el mismo y deseado final feliz que ellos y que pasemos toda nuestra vida juntos"_

—Ron... ¿qué...?

—Iba a pedirte que leyeras la dedicatoria en la cena de nuestro aniversario pero... bueno, al final todo se complicó y no pude dártelo... Cuando llegué a casa, después de que Ginny me confirmara que te habías ido, desenvolví el libro y arranqué la página con la dedicatoria... Esa página siempre ha ido conmigo, recordándome lo que me había pasado por haberle entregado mi corazón a alguien sin reservas... —le explicó, acercándose a ella y agarrándole por las manos, haciendo que el libro y la hoja cayeran al suelo—. Hoy te devuelvo la hoja que falta del libro, con mi corazón y la proposición que encierra la dedicatoria... Sé que es precipitado pero hemos pasado por tantas cosas que me parece una pérdida de tiempo esperar siquiera un segundo más. Hermione... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó, conteniendo la respiración.

La chica se le hacía imposible contestar, pues estaba embargada por las lágrimas. Se lanzó a su cuello y le besó apasionadamente, olvidándose de sus heridas y puntos y los dolores que estos le causaban, abrazándole tan fuerte que Ron pensaba que se ahogaría. Se separaron unos minutos más tarde y Ron la miró sonriente.

—¿Me tengo que tomar eso como un sí?

—¡Sí! —dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

—Oh Neville, ¿no te parece hermoso? —dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes. La pareja se separó y se giraron hacia la puerta que daba al patio, encontrándose con Luna y Neville.

—Sí, precioso —concedió el moreno—. Chicos, sentimos interrumpir pero... bueno... Fleur está de parto —anunció haciendo que la pareja reaccionara y saliera disparada de la habitación, dejando atrás a los recién llegados, que se miraban divertidos. En La Madriguera nunca habría una velada aburrida.

FIN

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Siento el retraso en publicar pero es que he estado muy ocupada esta semana y no tengo mucho tiempo... Este es el último capítulo... Gracias a tods por seguirme a lo largo de estas semanas (hayáis comentado o no) ...**

**Al igual que la vez anterior no había escrito la palabra "FIN" hasta hace unos instantes y la verdad es que es un poco triste hacerlo...**

**Espero que no os haya decepcionado el final (los finales no son lo mío) y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola …**

**La idea inicial era escribir un epílogo pero no sé si la falta de tiempo me permitirá hacerlo … Trataré de conseguirlo pero sino es así solo os diré que GRACIAS por dar una oportunidad a esta historia y mi...  
**

**Bueno... antes de despedirme respondo al comentario, :D … **

**Masaki Makubex:** Hola! Siempre es una alegría leer un comentario, xD … Oh, vaya! No tenía ni idea de lo de las veinte jóvenes... Que horror... Por cosas como esta deseo que el hombre se vaya al mismísimo infierno... Pero bueno... Mejor me centro en la historia que sino no sé como puedo acabar (esos temas sacan lo peor de mi... Me parece tan horrible e injusto...) Hombre... un balazo siempre es un balazo, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera ... Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta de lo que puede significar hacer presión en una herida... No escribiría sobre algo que no tengo ni idea, xD … No te digo más porque no quiero revelarte lo que pasará en este capítulo (si es que lees la respuesta antes que el capítulo... Sino es así creo que ya tienes todas las respuestas que necesites, :? ... ) … No te "preocupes" por lo de los comentarios... En otros foros recibo unos cuantos más (Potterfics y los foros de Harry Potter) ... no es que sean muchos pero bueno... Pero aunque solo fuera uno sería bien recibido, xD … Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y a mi... y gracias por comentar un a vez más, ;) ...

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**

**[*]La parte en cursiva es un fragmento de la obra literaria "****_Orgullo y Prejuicio_" de Jane Austen.**


	16. Epílogo: Esperanza

**Epílogo**

Esperanza

—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamaba Harry Potter subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras de la Madriguera, en busca de su mejor amigo—. ¡Ron! ¿Dónde te has metido? —le llamó cuando llegó al segundo piso.

Se encaminó a la habitación de su amigo, a la que entró sin llamar encontrándose con el pelirrojo, quien estaba teniendo problemas con su corbata.

—¡Por fin! ¿No me has oído llamarte? —le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta continuó con lo que había ido a decirle—. Ronald, ya es tarde... Siempre tenemos que ir apurados a todas partes... ¡Hasta para ir a una boda llegas tarde! Y eso que eres imprescindible... Sin ti no hay boda compañero.

—Ya lo sé... pero esta corbata no... —dijo luchando con ella tratando de anudársela correctamente.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ron... Cualquiera pensaría que no te has puesto nunca una corbata —se lamentó el moreno, acercándose a su amigo para anudarle él mismo la prenda.

—Pues la verdad es que no soy muy aficionado a llevar correa —le soltó mordazmente—. Lo siento... es que estoy nervioso —se excusó—. Ya sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención... ¿Y si meto la pata?

—Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró el chico enderezándole al muchacho la corbata, ya anudada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó acercándose a un espejo que había en la habitación para mirarse, llevando una de sus manos a la díscola prenda, incómodo.

—Porque al final siempre acaban saliéndote bien las cosas, aunque a veces no sepas muy bien cómo —le explicó, riendo a carcajadas—. Y ahora... ¡vamos!, que ya llegamos tarde... Ginny y Hermione nos matarán.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación riendo por la situación y el nerviosismo que les causaba la idea de que las chicas las chicas se enfadaran con ellos.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó una mujer pelirroja, al ver al coche de su marido aparcar ante la puerta de la iglesia.

—¡Papi! —exclamó una niñita pelirroja lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

—Lo siento, Ginny... pero tu hermano estaba un tanto nervioso —le dijo Harry besándola y cogiendo en brazos a la niña—. ¿Dónde están James y Albus? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Están dentro de la iglesia... Han empezado a discutir, como siempre, así que Lily y yo hemos decidido esperaros aquí y dejarles dentro... Mi madre está cuidando de ellos. Ron —dijo mirando a su hermano con una mirada acusadora—, te están esperando dentro... Espero que no hayas olvidado los anillos. —El muchacho, que estaba acariciando la carita de su sobrina, se puso pálido y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos rápidamente, buscando la cajita de las dichosas sortijas.

—Aquí están —dijo suspirando aliviado—. Nos vemos dentro —les dijo dirigiéndose al interior de la iglesia.

Era una pequeña nave, con muchos detalles tallados en las paredes y estatuas de santos lo que hacía que a ojos de Ron ese espacio tan pequeño se viera recargado. Al cerrarse la puerta varias cabezas de los poco invitados se giraron para ver quien había llegado, poniendo a Ron terriblemente nervioso. Se deslizó rápidamente al costado derecho de la iglesia, entrando en la cámara en la que se encontraba la novia.

—¡RON! —gritó la muchacha—. Menos mal que ya has llegado... Estoy tan terriblemente nerviosa —decía atropelladamente acercándose al hombre.

—Lavender, tranquilízate —le dijo, besándola en la frente—. Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró con cierto tono dudoso.

—Tú también estás nervioso, lo veo en tus ojos... —le acusó—. Si es por lo del discurso puedo convencerlo para que...

—Soy el padrino, tengo que hacerlo —la cortó, intentando convencerla de que podría hacerlo, aunque más bien parecía que se quería convencer a sí mismo.

—Todo saldrá bien. Al menos son pocos invitados... familiares y amigos... Si haces el ridículo todo quedará en casa...

—Muy graciosa... Pero creía que la que necesitaría que la tranquilizaran serías tú y no yo...

—Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa... Es normal... Pero aún así no he estado más segura de algo en mi vida... A pesar de la precipitación de todo... —En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Pasados unos segundo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer castaña que venía de la mano de una niña pelirroja de ojos azules, vestida con un hermoso vestido. Detrás de ellas entraron una muchacha pelirroja y otra rubia que llevaban vestidos idénticos, las damas de honor.

—¡Vaya! ¡Victoire, Molly! Estáis preciosas... Rosie —dijo Ron acercándose a su hija, que estaba algo pálida y agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña de cinco años—. ¿Qué ocurre? Tú también estás preciosa, hija. —La niña no contestó.

—Está nerviosa —le explicó Hermione viendo como su marido se levantaba. Se acercó a él y le besó brevemente—. Teme tropezarse cuando vaya de camino al altar y pise la cola del vestido de Lavender —le dijo sonriendo—. Se parece demasiado a su padre —aseguró acariciando la mejilla de su marido.

—Y que lo digas —intervino Lavender—. Tu marido está como un flan..., no para de temblar. —Ron la miró molesto.

—Exagerada. —En ese instante se escuchó al órgano de la iglesia entonar las notas de la marcha que daba la entrada a la novia.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó la rubia.

—¿Y ahora quién es la nerviosa? —ironizó el muchacho riendo, cogiendo del brazo a Lavender y encaminándose a la puerta, detrás de Victoire y Molly y seguidos de Rosie, quien llevaba la cola del vestido de la novia.

Para Ron y Lavender ese pasillo que separaba la habitación en la que se encontraban del altar les pareció interminable. Para el pelirrojo por el hecho de que todos los ojos estaban siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y los de la novia. «_Y pensar que cuando me casé dije que no pasaría por esto otra vez_». Para la muchacha, sin embargo, eran las ansias de llegar al lado de su novio lo que la hacían impacientarse y estaba convencida de que lo único que impedía que saliera corriendo hacia él era el firme brazo de Ron entrelazado al suyo. La cosa no mejoró cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los de su futuro esposo, Draco Malfoy. «_Dios mío... Está guapísimo_», se dijo.

Mientras se dirigía hasta él pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en su relación desde que empezaron a salir. No todo había sido maravilloso, por supuesto. Habían pasado momentos muy difíciles por culpa de los padres del rubio cuando se enteraron que ella se había quedado embarazada después de un año de relación. Ellos insistieron en que debían de casarse de inmediato pero la pareja se negó haciendo que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se alejaran de ellos. De eso ya hacía casi seis años. Después de eso Los Weasley se habían convertido en una auténtica familia para el muchacho y por ese motivo ninguno de ellos faltaba en ese día tan especial para la pareja.

Llegaron por fin al altar. Lavender seguía con los ojos fijos en Draco pero los apartó cuando escuchó como Ron suspiraba, aliviado y le dedicó una sonrisa. Unió sus manos a las de Draco y se dispusieron a oír las palabras del sacerdote. Al lado de Ron había un niño rubio de ojos grises que observaba como sus padres se casaban. Scorpius Malfoy estaba muy feliz por sus padres, que además le habían dicho que tendría un hermanito o hermanita en unos meses pero que no debía decir nada, puesto que era un secreto de familia de momento. El niño desvió la mirada de sus padres y recorrió con ella toda la nave deteniéndose en la niña pelirroja que se encontraba de pie al lado de la novia, de su misma edad y que en esos momentos le sonreía. Dedicándole una rápida sonrisa en respuesta, sonrojado, volvió la mirada de nuevo a sus padres, que en esos momentos recibían las alianzas de manos de Ron.

Tras unos minutos más el cura dijo el tradicional «ya puedes besar a la novia» seguido de aplausos y vítores al ver a la pareja basarse con amor y fervor, aunque se separaron rápidamente.

En el banquete, que se celebraba en La Madriguera, se respiraba un ambiente familiar y festivo. Había gran cantidad de comida y tanto adultos como niños disfrutaban de la conversación.

—Luna, ¿cómo va tu último libro? —le preguntó Ginny a la rubia, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Pues la verdad es que lo he tenido que dejar aparcado un poco —se lamentó—. Lorcan y Lysander son unos revoltosos y no tengo mucho tiempo... Además Neville está muy ocupado con su última investigación y no tiene mucho tiempo para ayudarme.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño —se disculpó el moreno, sentado a su lado, cogiendo la mano de su esposa.

—No te preocupes... Lo entiendo... ¿Y vosotros que tal con vuestra investigación? —le preguntó a Ginny y Harry.

—¡Ah! Pues genial... Estamos haciendo grandes progresos... —empezó a explicarles Harry, muy entusiasmado.

Mientras tanto, unas mesas más alejados, se encontraban Hermione con sus hijos Rose y Hugo, Bill con su mujer e hijos y Teddy, el mejor amigo de su hija mayor, Victoire, al que habían invitado después de hablar con los novios, que mostraron su total acuerdo.

—Teddy... ¿qué tal están tus padres? —le preguntó Bill rudamente al muchacho que se encontraba frente a él, sentado junto a Victoire. Ese chico le caía muy bien, además de ser un gran amigo de sus padres, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin (más conocida como Tonks) pero no le hacía mucha gracia que su hijita estuviera tanto tiempo con un muchacho, a pesar de que Fleur insistía en que veía cosas donde no las había pues Victoire, teniendo solo once años, todavía no se interesaba en chicos.

—Muy bien, la verdad. Están disfrutando de su viaje en Francia como aniversario —le dijo sonriendo.

—Hace mucho que no veo a Remus... —intervino Hermione, quien hasta hacía unos segundos había estado intentando detener la discusión que tenían sus hijos. La castaña le guardaba un gran cariño a su antiguo profesor, pues lo había ayudado en Hogwarts cuando Krum la acosó en el colegio.

—Sí, él también está deseando veros a vosotros, a Rosie y al pequeño Hugo, claro —dijo el castaño, que dirigió sus vista a la mesa nupcial, riéndose a carcajadas al posar su mirada en Ron—. Creo que está a punto de vomitar —comentó, haciendo que todos volvieran su vista a la mesa.

—Pobrecito... —dijo Dominique, mientras Louis asentía, de acuerdo con su hermana.

—Lo pasa fatal cuando tiene que hablar en público —les explicó la castaña.

—Es increíble que después de todas las charlas que ha dado en universidades todavía no se haya acostumbrado —afirmó Fleur.

—Se parece demasiado a papá... ¿Recordáis que cuando Ginny y Harry se casaron empezó a tartamudear a la hora de dar el discurso? —comentó Bill, sonriendo.

Transcurrieron los minutos sin que nadie dijera nada acerca del discurso y Ron ya pensaba que se libraría de tener que darlo cuando Draco se levantó, haciendo sonar su copa con una cuchara, provocando que todos guardaran silencio.

—Bueno... Ha llegado el momento de que el padrino nos asombre con su maravillosa oratoria y nos dé el discurso acostumbrado pero antes... me gustaría daros a todos las gracias por acompañarme en este día tan especial para mí —dijo Draco emocionado—. Querría dar las gracias especialmente a los Weasley por haber sido mi familia durante estos años y habernos abierto a mi esposa, a mi hijo y a mí las puertas de su hogar —dijo mirando a los señores Weasley que sonreían emocionados—. Y quería darle las gracias a mi esposa —dijo girándose para mirar a su mujer que lo miraba sonriente— por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al quererme y al darme dos maravillosos hijos. —Todos se quedaron en silencio, confundidos por esa afirmación, mientras la pareja se besaba rápidamente, felices y enamorados.

—¡Hey, Malfoy! —saltó uno de los gemelos.

—¿Se te olvidó cómo se cuenta? —inquirió el otro.

—Solo tienes un hijo... a no ser que tengáis uno escondido bajo la mesa —remató el que habló primero, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y poniendo cara pensativa.

—¡Fred! —le dijo una mujer castaña, sentada a su lado.

—¡George! —dijo a su vez una muchacha de tez oscura, sentada al lado del otro gemelo.

—¿Sí, cariño? —dijeron al unísono.

—¡Callaos! —Los dos hombre guardaron silencio y bajaron la mirada ante lo dicho por sus respectivas esposas.

Todos los invitados se rieron ante la situación que acababan de presenciar, aunque seguían un tanto confusos. Era increíble cómo las mujeres de Fred y de George (Anna y Angelina, respectivamente) eran capaces de "domarlos". La señora Weasley les dirigió una rápida mirada a sus nueras, satisfecha. Los recién casados se miraron riendo, mientras Lavender se ponía de pie, feliz de poder dar la noticia al fin.

—No, chicos... a mi marido no se le olvidó como se cuenta... Tenemos dos hijos... O los tendremos dentro de seis meses —sentenció la rubia. Los invitados a la boda guardaron silencio, intentando comprender lo que la chica había dicho. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a la pareja para felicitarlos, causando así una avalancha de invitados acercándose a los recién casados para felicitarlos. Scorpius se acercó a ellos cuando se alejaron, confundido.

—Pero papá, ¿no era un secreto? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Cuando las cosas te hacen feliz no hay porque esconderlo... —le dijo su padre, sonriéndole. El niño lo miró confundido.

—¿Es una de esas cosas que entenderé cuando sea mayor? —le cuestionó el chico.

—No —dijo su madre, cogiéndolo en brazos—. Es una de esas cosas que entenderás cuando quieras a alguien tanto como quiero yo a papá —le explicó rozando su nariz con la de su hijo cariñosamente.

La velada continúo ente risas, alegría y amor... Y promesas, aquellas que hacen que cada día se ilumine con esperanza, con la ilusión de descubrir algo nuevo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto pero no tuve tiempo para nada con todos los exámenes que estoy teniendo últimamente... Gracias a tods por seguirme a mi y esta historia... Espero que nos leamos pronto... Espero que hayáis disfrutado de ella tanto como yo escribiéndola, :D …**

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**Masaki Makubex:** Sí, ahora sí que se acabó todo, :S :D … Esto no es lo primero que escribo... He escrito otras historias... todas ellas one-shot pero son historias igual... Y todos ellos están basados en los libros... pequeños momentos perdidos, xD … Aunque lo único que se acerca a un R/HR es "Evidencias" de R/Ha (no es un slash, jejej) … Gracias por decirme que escribo bien... aunque todavía me cuesta creerlo, xD … Estabais más convencidos vosotros de que Hermione no moría que yo, xD … A mi los comentarios no me importan (dentro de lo que cabe, claro) … Por supuesto que me encanta que me escriban comentarios... pero no voy a dejar una historia a la mitad por no tener comentarios, xD … Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y comentar!

**Nos leemos pronto, espero :D...**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
